Must Not Succumb to the Cliche
by Kayla Langwell
Summary: Mary-sues are weak. Anyone can overcome obstacles when they're perfect. It takes true strength to be average and ordinary, but still overcome the same obstacles. That was the path I chose to walk. This is my story. Non-mary-sue, OC, Fall-into-Naruto-world
1. Chapter 1: I Knew Cleaning

_A/N Hey this is my first Fan-fic and I want to let you know that i plan to go all the way and finish this one. Just be patient with me and any short chapters, I'll also try to update each week_

_Update: I need some more reviews people. Don't be afraid to write ideas that you think would be could. I'll try and work some in to the story if I can._

Chapter 1: I Knew Cleaning My Room was a Bad Idea

" Sara if your room isn't picked up before your grandparents get here, you will be off that computer until your twenty, do you hear me?" I cringed as my mother shouted at me from across the house. Geez the woman had some pipes. Mentally I debated the pro's and con's of actually following through with her order, she gave so many that I felt somewhat entitled to pick and choose the ones that interested me the most. Cleaning my room wasn't too high up on my list. I tried to tell her that it's my room, but she fails to see my logic. Maybe I should remind her that her art supplies from her teaching career litter about three-fifths of the house while my meager little room can't even compare to that size. Little things like facts don't get in the way of her logic because she's SUPER MOM! Defender of messy rooms and unwashed dishes everywhere. It really does grow tiresome. I quit my game of solitaire before beginning my long and arduous journey up the stairs into my tower ... er, I mean bedroom. I went to open my door and found the task difficult.

A hard shove sent me tumbling onto a rather large pile of week old laundry. Now that I looked at my room I was actually starting to agree with my mother. Gahh must be the cleaning fumes getting to me. I have to admit that reclaiming my room from the dust bunnies and laundry monsters that seemed to have taken over my humble abode was a rather difficult task. The funny thing about what happened next was that is was so completely and utterly random. Whenever you read a fanfiction where the main character is sucked into the Naruto's world the eager fan is always doing something related to the manga/anime or they are in a life-threatening situation. I was singing poorly composed songs about dust bunnies falling in love, hardly a life-threatening setting. No bad guys were popping out at me, no abusive relatives, no static-y t.v with random anime characters talking to me. Just some out of tune songs about dust bunny love. So you can understand my confusion when I blinked and found myself falling through thin air. Just falling. Then darkness.

* * *

Pain. It's amazing how much agony that one word can hold behind it. I groaned softly as fire and ice raced steadily throughout my body. I couldn't move my arms or my legs even tilting my neck sparked blinding jabs of pain. I inhaled sharply as a tremor rain up my spine. The warm air assaulted my senses as it filled my aching lungs. I almost gasped in pleasure. The air was so … clean, so fresh. I had never breathed anything so amazing in my life. Multiple smells permeated my nose as I breathed in deeper, despite my body's protesting. The fragrance of unknown flowers and wet grass played a symphony of pleasure to my weary muscles. Warmth danced across my face as a gentle wind caressed me, slowly removing bits and pieces of the pain that I was feeling. Have you ever been to or seen pictures of those awe-inspiring and breathtaking landscapes that people rave about? This place somehow beat everyone of those places. The colors were almost too vibrant to be real. _Maybe I've died and crossed over. Nothing on earth is even close to this amazing._ I tried to twist my body slightly, but the slight movement caused waves of pain to course through my body. I clenched my eyes shut as a choked whimper escaped my throat. I tried to stymie the jabs of extreme discomfort by lying perfectly still as the pain subsided.

"Are you alright?" A shadow fell across my body and I forced myself to open my eyes. I couldn't really make out his features, but he concerned by the tone in his voice. I tried to shake my head no, stupid idea right? More waves of pain raced up and down my body. Another whimper escaped my lips. The man's frown seemed to deepen which caused him to give a rather sickly cough. "I'm going to pick you up and take you to get some medical treatment, okay?" I didn't try to nod this time, but my eyes must have held my assent in them because he reached down with a great deal of care and lifted my body gently into his arms. Even then the pain was too much and I was out again.

* * *

A/N: This is my revise first chapter. I'm going back and fixing some inconstancies in my writing and updating some of the writing since I'm older and hopefully wiser. haha.


	2. Chapter 2: Is There a Doctor

Chapter 2: Is There a Doctor in the House?

A Shinobi sprinted towards the gates of Konoha, his injured charge resting against his torso. Grabbing the girl had been a risk, but her nonexistent chakra levels and un-muscled limbs brought him to the conclusion that she was just an innocent civilian who had been injured in an attack of some sort. A rough cough wracked his lungs as he pushed himself faster. The large wooden walls of Konoha were just on the horizon. He came to a halt at the gates startling the guards with his abrupt approach.

"Gekkou Hayate reporting from patrol duty. I need medical personnel immediately. I found an injured civilian about twenty miles out and she isn't looking too good." As if to confirm his statement the young woman's head lolled to the side allowing the collarbone sticking out of her skin to show. One of the guards turned his gaze while the other nodded before shunshining away. The girl lying in his arms shivered as a light breeze swept through the area signaling the arrival of the emergency medical team. Within seconds they had grabbed her from his grasp and laid her out onto a cleared table within the guard lounge. He collapsed into a chair as he watched the medics work their magic on the civilian. He was contently resting his head in his hands when a gasp broke the murmur of work throughout the room. One of the medics was white as a sheet as she performed a test of some sort on the girl's body again and again.

" Hiroko-sama her toxic levels are unbelievable. She should be dead from the amount of poisons present in her body. There are concentrated amounts of mercury, pesticides, lead, flame-retardants and various other unknown toxins her body seems to have almost integrated. Could she be an biohazard?" Just as the words left the trainee's mouth the girl let out an agonized scream. Her body began to convulse as the medics tried to hold her down. The trainee turned to her superior fearfully" Hiroko-sama, what's happening?" The older man frowned as he watched the girl convulse on the table.

"Get me a Hyuuga." Hayate decided that this was his queue to leave. As he exited the lounge an ear-shattering scream caused him to cringe before continuing on to the Hokage tower.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Ugh, my poor innocent head. Why do you hurt me so?_ I tried to open my eyes as I fought back the throbbing in my head, the light that managed to get through the cracks in my eyelids seemed too bright. With a groan I quickly shut them. I tried again; the light seemed dimmer as I began to blink away my bleary vision. With my eyes finally adjusted to the room, I was able to look around. It was a plain room, what you would expect in a hospital. The bland white walls reflected the light and I could hear the soft murmur of voices through the closed door. As I gazed out the window the door opened and a nurse walked in with new sheets in her arms, new sheets that she almost dropped as she saw me awake.

"Oh, your awake. I'll inform the doctor." And with that she ran out of the room, before I could question her. A leaned back into the pillows and blew a strand of hair out of my face while I contemplated the meaning of life along with other inane topics. I briefly wondered where my family was, but I assumed that they were getting food or it was after visiting hours. With that last thought I decided to stare at the wall in front of me to see if my glare could make it catch on fire. At least then I would be somewhat entertained. Soon the nurse returned with a rather handsome doctor. He gave me an insincere smile before picking up my chart. I shot him a disgruntled scowl, which he masterfully ignored. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello I'm Doctor Takehashi and I've been in charge of your care since you were admitted to the hospital two months ago."

" Uh, what do you mean by two months?," I was a little discombobulated at the seriousness of my injury. He coughed almost uncomfortably before answering.

" Well, you have been in a coma for about two month and your condition has been unusual." The unusual caught my attention because I am not an unusual person. In fact I'm too usual. That made no sense.

" When you were found you had sustained various injuries. Internal bleeding and abdominal damage, fractures along both sets of arms and legs, broken ribs which led to a puncture lung, a clean break on your collarbone, and finally there was evidence of a concussion or brain trauma. The injuries look as if they occurred by falling from a great height. Your body's toxin levels were also through the roof. We found traces of so many poisons that you should be dead. Do you have any recollection of what could have caused your condition?" I stared at him blankly.

"Last thing I remember is cleaning my room then nothing. After that I woke up in a really pretty clearing. I have point A and C, but no point B and it is really disconcerting." His eyebrow rose a bit at my vocabulary, but he continued reading my chart.

"When you were brought in a problem was found with your chakra system. Or lack there of. You had no chakra system. With the attempt to pump healing chakra into your body you began to convulse and cry out in pain. A Hyuuga was brought in and stated that you were growing a chakra system. The convulsing was caused by the stressed placed on the body as the pathways expanded." I paused as his words registered in my head.

"Uh… did you just say chakra?" The doctor threw me a look of disbelief before muttering under his breath.

" Kami, what are they teaching in schools these days? Yes, I said chakra. Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. You should have learned this in any basic civilian school. It's the life energy found in all living things. That is why your case is so odd." His gaze became pensive as he stared at me.

"Are you on crack?" I stared at the doctor as he spluttered a bit.

"I am most certainly am not on this crack that you're speaking of. You are here due to the peculiarities occurring with your chakra system and your life-threatening injuries, this isn't a joke." I wanted to laugh at his affronted expression, but his words had given me a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Where are my parents? Where's my family? And where the hell am I?" I started to get up, but the doctor quickly moved forward and pushed my torso back down onto the mass of pillows behind me. Either I was amazingly weak or he was amazingly strong. I started to panic as the he shouted something to the nurse about a sedative.

"Miss, you need to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down, I just want my family!" I twisted my body in an attempt to break free from the weight of his hands on my shoulders. He wobbled slightly and I pushed my advantage, surging forward and causing him to overbalance. I ungracefully rolled off of the bed hitting the cool tile floor with a pained 'oomph'. The impact was jarring and I need a minute to catch my breath. I used the railings on the bed to help me up as I made to get away from the insane guy impersonating my doctor. As I made for the door I caught a flash of movement to my left. As I turned to see what it was I froze in shock. On the wall hung a simple mirror, this wasn't the thing that had stopped me. It was the reflection in the mirror that caused a twisted mix of fascination and horror to rise up within me.

Dull, sunken gray eyes surrounded by purple bags of sagging flesh stared back at me from where I had grown accustomed to having bright chips of blue. My skin was waxy and sallow dotted with fading stains of greens and purples. The skin was painfully stretched across the bones on my face giving it a look of starvation. All of the baby fat I had once had was now gone. I reached up to touch the face, but the bandaged appendage was stopped by the cool glass of the mirror. Not to be deterred I reached up to touch my own face and observed in gruesome fascination that the girl in front of me mimicked my movements, just as she had before. Comprehension dawned on me as I came to the conclusion that the gruesome sight in the mirror was me. In dread I continued to catalogue the changes my body had undergone. My lips were cracked and peeling causing me to unconsciously wet them in a vain attempt at healing the broken flesh. My once complacent hair now interchanged between bone-straight patches of mahogany and gnarled patches of clumped knots. Silent tears trailed down the face in the mirror and it wasn't till I tasted salt that I realized I was crying as well. In detached dismay I let my shaking legs collapse underneath my body. That couldn't be me. What had happened for this to be the result **two** **months** later?

A pair of arms grabbed my unprotesting body from behind as I was pulled back onto the bed. A buzz of noise permeated my foggy mind as words such as shock and catatonic registered. I tried to focus on the whirlwind of activity surrounding me, but the varying blurs that signified human bodies just seemed to mesh together as I struggled to breathe. Breathe in, breathe out, exhale, and inhale. The room began to spin as my body began to shake and my breathing became rapid and shallow.

A mask of some sort was shoved onto my face as air forced itself into my aching lungs. My mind cleared for a moment and I panicked, lashing out at the appendages holding my body down. At the first sign of struggle a needle was jabbed into my neck. The sharp sting soon gave way to a light soothing sensation that caused whatever sense I had left in my hazy mind to flee. I just sat there as my body was moved around and poked at, oblivious to the world and uncaring. Unaware of my fears, oblivious to my wants, apathetic to my dilemma, and disinterested in the answer to my earlier question. Where am I?

* * *

A/N: Now some people may be wondering about the toxins in her body. Well, this was what I was thinking when I wrote it. Just living in the world that we do we're exposed to various chemicals that we probably shouldn't be. Even though they're unhealthy they still get absorbed into our body and we become accustomed to them. Well in the naruto world they don't have these chemicals just floating around because their world is cleaner, so a level that might be higher than normal here would be considered outrageous there cause their bodies aren't used to them. So I just thought I would add that as a realistic dilemma.


	3. Chapter 3: To Walk Out the Door

Disclaimer: I'll say this once. I don't own Naruto. I hate legalities.

Chapter 3: To Walk Out the Door is A Scary Business

Maybe being here wasn't such a bad thing. What was I on when I decided that? I was stuck in a land where I had no knowledge of customs or traditions, and I was going to be helping at a school where the children could probably kill me. _Yep, this is going to be swell_. I was pulled from questioning my sanity by a light rap on the door.

"Cme 'n," my 'come in' was barely understandable because my head was hidden under the sheets. The door opened and Suzume-san flitted in, whistling a random tune. The short nurse with graying hair had been mothering me since I had woken up. I grumbled good-naturedly as she opened the windows to let in a breeze.

"How are you doing this morning Seira-chan?" The little woman turned her gaze towards me and I responded with my customary,

"Fine." With a roll of her eyes the nurse began to check all of my charts. For the perfect picture of Suzume-san just imagine a Japanese Mrs. Potts. This image was furthered by the fact that she thought tea could heal anything. Everyday she brought me a new type of tea to try. I think she did it because she thought I was lonely, but also because she was lonely.

From our talks I learned that her son had died in the Kyuubi attack and her daughter had died on a mission two years later. Then her husband had passed away three years ago from old age. She was a sad little woman, who still managed to smile. I think that was the only reason I tolerated . . . okay liked her. I even let her wake me up.

The last nurse who tried to wake me up earlier than noon, well let's just say hospital food is very hard to get out of your hair. What can I say I like my sleep. My thoughts were interrupted by Suzume-san.

"Uh, can you repeat that?" she gave me an exasperated look. "Please," I added shrugging helplessly and she ruffled my hair before repeating herself.

"I said Seira-chan, are you happy to be getting out of the hospital today?" her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I was getting out if here today. Today I would be starting my new life in Konoha. The realization of this made everything seem so . . . real. _Maybe I should stay for another day . . . or twenty. _

"Maybe I should stay another day Suzume-san, I mean I'm not feeling too great, cough, cough." I looked away until a gentle hand turned my head forward. I was forced to look into a pair of warm brown eyes.

" I know it's tough to leave these walls, but you need to move on and start your new life. Iruka-san is a very nice young man. Also, you're an intelligent beautiful girl, and you'll be fine." She gave me a pat on the back before handing me some clothing. "Get changed dear and then we can get you to the Hokage's office." With that she left the room to let me change in privacy. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself for the first time.

I looked at myself closely in the mirror. _Thank God_. I was ugly. Well not ugly, but at least normal. I didn't have flawless skin or glistening hair. I had straight reddish-brown hair, slightly tan skin with freckles; I was still average height and average weight. Overall I was average. My eyes were still a mix of gray and blue with gold flecks in them. They were the one part of my body I was proud of. While I may be normal, at least I'm not a Mary-sue. I got changed while I did my happy dance. It was a small victory and I was going to appreciate it.

A cough alerted me to the presence of the Hokage at the door. I pulled a Hinata and turned as red as a tomato. He just laughed and gestured for me to exit the bathroom.

"My second visit from the Hokage. I guess you must really hate paperwork." Suzume looked a little horrified by my familiarity with the Hokage, but I thought of him as the kind old man who cared for Naruto. Not the battle harden warrior. I received another laugh for my effort, and his smile grew a tad warmer. It was less ' I have to be here' and more 'I don't mind being here'.

" It is indeed the bane of all Hokage. I have dropped by to let you know that Iruka-san will be expecting you at the academy. He will let you know what your duties are. It will be mostly sorting paperwork, but I hope it will allow you to gain some knowledge of Konoha. During the first six weeks of your stay you will be under surveillance, for your safety as well as the village's. I have also been able to get you and apartment to stay in. The income from your work should be enough to cover your needs. However the apartment building is proportionate to your funds." Ah. It's small. " I hope that this can hold you over until you get settled in." I was a bit shocked by all that he was giving me.

"It was more than I had hoped for, Thank you so much." Suzume-san glowed at the kindness of her leader. I was just happy that I had a place to stay. Whatever Gods were up there, were at least taking some pity on me.

"Well, I must be off, but before I go," he handed me a packet of some sort and a key, " this is the key to the apartment and directions to get to the academy, and from there to your apartment. With that I must return to my work. Take care Seira-san, I hope you find life here enjoyable."

" Wait Hokage-sama," He stopped and turned back to me. " Could you thank Hayate-san for finding me, please." He nodded his head, gave me another smile and with a poof of smoke he was gone.

" The Hokage is such a kind man. What is your address dear? I want to make sure you're well cared for." With a laugh I opened the packet and handed her the slips of paper. She was scanning them excitedly until she paled. "Oh dear." I looked up at her trying to figure out her reaction.

"What's wrong?" she began muttering to herself.

"You're in that _thing's _apartment." She acted as if I was going to be living with some blood-thirsty monster. It took me a moment to piece together her reaction to her words. What person could garner such a response from the normally kind-hearted woman? Then it clicked. I was staying in Naruto's Apartment building, and the villagers did think he was a blood-thirsty monster.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Keep te reviews coming. I beg of you.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Kick the Doggy

A/N; Thank-you for all of the review. I really appreciate them, but I'm hoping to get more. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Chapter 4: Don't Kick the Doggy-san

" I'll stop by after my shift to make sure you're settled in. Take care dear, and stay away from the boy with whisker marks. He is bad news." She gave me a stern look before pushing me out of the hospital and into the streets of Konoha. I cringed a bit as the sudden action sent a spike of pain through my abdomen. _Okay now all I have to do is find my way through the busy streets of Konoha to the Academy. Swell._I consulted the directions the Hokage gave me before bravely setting out to find the Academy.

As a walked through the crowded streets I couldn't help but gaze at the colorful village in wonder. The sights, smells, and sounds were something I wasn't use to. Normally I would have been disgusted by the closeness the streets caused, but I couldn't find it in me.

I hate cities, with a fiery passion. When I walk through New York I am claustrophobic and germaphobic. I always feel like I'm in danger or I'm walking through trash. God forbid I have to sit on a subway.

Here though, it was so clean and cheerful. I received several curious glances and even a few tentative smiles. As I wandered I made sure to return them. Konoha just seemed so alive and happy. I couldn't hate it. I didn't want to hate it. Therefore I didn't hate it. What amazing logic.

It took me half an hour to realize I hadn't been following the directions. It took me half an hour to realize I was lost. _Shit. _I looked around warily, trying to find a landmark. _I can ask someone for directions._ As I went to ask where I was I found out that I was alone in the street. _Great now I'm alone and lost. This is becoming an AMAZING day._ I decided to take a chance on the kindness of my watchers.

"Excuse me Guard-san, but could you help me find the Academy? I'm lost. Which is probably obvious to you, and now I feel like an idiot because I'm talking to my-," I turned around as I felt a slight displacement of air behind me. "-self." I finished my sentence as I came face to face with a dog mask. I jumped back with a _meep_ of surprise before I looked at my guard again. He had caught all of the papers I had thrown in my surprise, unwrinkled.

I muttered "show-off" under my breath. He seemed to notice what I was looking at and his shoulders began to twitch slightly. At first I thought he was annoyed, but after a moment I realized he was silently laughing, at me. " Laugh it up doggy-san, I don't need your help anyway." I moved to grab the papers, but found them gone. A looked up to find them being held over my head. I stared at the ANBU incredulously.

" You have got to be kidding me. What are you, five-years-old? I will not lower myself and jump for, Aha!" I leapt up mid-sentence trying to catch him off guard. I failed, I guess he's an ANBU for a reason. With a grunt I landed on my butt, and looked up at my tormentor, his shoulders were twitching again. I lifted myself off of the ground with as much dignity as possible, before I turned away with a humph and began to walk away with as much dignity as I could muster. I walked right into a chest. Correction, his chest.

" You're not very observant, are you?" An amused baritone voice broke through my thoughts. I scowled at him before putting a hand dramatically to my heart.

" It speaks." I pretended to be full of wonder and surprise. " So now I know you can talk doggy-san. Would you point me to the Academy?" As an afterthought I added a sarcastic "Please." He just continued to look at me. At least I think he was watching me. It was difficult to tell with the mask.

" Oh for the love of God," I whirled around and began to walk away again. As I stalked off I felt a slight weight in my hand. I looked down and found the papers along and my map with a red line winding through the streets. I whipped my head around trying to find the ANBU, but found the street empty again. " How the hell--, you know what, I don't even want to know." As I walked off I could have sworn I heard laughter. _Men_.

I followed the red squiggle line carefully this time. I was not going to ask for help from doggy-san again. I took all of my concentration to keep myself focused. Within fifteen minutes I was in view of the Academy. With an exclamation of joy, I did my victory dance. Yep, the same one the Hokage caught me doing. I realized doggy-san was probably laughing at me so I stopped and made my way to my new job.

The closer I got, the more I could see. In one of the yards there were kids running along the fence line. In another area, older children were throwing kunai and shuriken at logs. It was amazing. I walked through the doors and found a man in a chuunin vest sifting through papers.

" Ma'am, can I help you?" I looked up as he addressed me.

"I'm looking for Umino-san." I handed him the Identification papers the Hokage gave me. He looked over them carefully before he stood up and shook my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Seira-san, we've been expecting you. Are you feeling better? My name is Saito Fumio. I'm in charge of admissions and class placement. If you need any help I'm always at this desk."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am feeling better, and thank-you for the offer. Something tells me I'm going to be needing any help I can get." He laughed with me for a moment before offering to take me to Iruka's class. I decided to accept his offer due to my bad luck with directions. While we walked he explained how the Academy worked and where major locations were. For example the main office, training grounds, the staff lounge. Before I knew it we were outside of Iruka's classroom.

"This is your stop Seira-san. Have a good first day." With that he walked away, I was left staring at the door. _This is it. Just breath, I can do this. It can't that much different than baby-sitting. Except these kids could probably kill me. No, bad Sara, bad train of thought. _I took a deep breath and gave two sharp knocks. I heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Every eye was on me. You could have heard crickets. _That's unnerving_. Iruka looked at me with recognition dawning on his face. He smiled and gestured for me to come over.

"Class, this is Seira-san. She will be helping me with the class, by collecting tests, filing paperwork, and helping me watch you. I want you to treat her like you would a teacher. You have free time until I'm done with showing Seira-san around." The seven-year-olds began to talk quietly or color pictures. He turned back to me and started explaining my duties. After he finished he inquired why I was late.

"I had a bit of difficulty with the directions and got lost. Fortunately I was able to ask for directions." I hoped I hadn't left a bad impression on him. He just smiled at me. He pointed me into a filing room that looked as if it had exploded. My job was to sort all of the files into the appropriate area. I was basically cleaning a room. The gods had a very wicked sense of humor. Iruka started the class again and I waded through the piles of paper. I ended up establishing a system and I was done in about three hours. Compared to my secretary job this was easy. I quietly walked over to Iruka and tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong Seira, do you have a question." He looked at me with concern.

" There's no problem Iruka-san. I'm done." He gave me a surprised look before walking over to check my work. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not until he looked up from my work. He had a huge grin on his face, as he looked at me.

" This is amazing work. How did you finish so quickly? It should have taken days." I just shrugged. Never underestimate the powers of someone with selective OCD. The selective part means that I have to clean other people's rooms, but mine can be messy. It's very weird. "Let me get you some more work to do." It looked like he was trying to refrain from skipping. He came back with a set of tests I could grade. It was multiple choice so I had a key to work off of.

_A, D, D, C, B, wrong._It was monotonous, but I did get to look at the students discreetly. I scanned the class for familiar faces. A shock of pink hair alerted me to Haruno Sakura. _So this _is _Naruto's class. I can work with this._I say Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto. I focused the most on the blond-haired boy. He looked thin, almost emaciated. I could see a look of concentration on his face as he listened to Iruka's lecture. He seemed to feel my gaze because his deep blue eyes met mine. I gave him a large grin, which caused his face to bloom into the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. I turned back to my work with a smile on my face. _I'm going to help you Naruto. No matter what._

A/N: I wanted to explain that all of the names I choose have a meaning.

Suzume: means sparrow. That's why I made her Flit about.

Fumio: means Scholarly child. Get it, cause he is a teacher.

P.S.A/N: Don't forget to review. I'm begging you.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Jungle

A/N: Hey I've received a couple of ideas from readers. I'm open for suggestions for the plot so don't be shy. I'll try and accommodate you. So review people. Review.

Chapter 5: Into the Jungle . . . I Mean Clothing Store

I was humming a nonsensical tune to myself when a bell rang. I heard several exclamations of joy as the children ran out of the classroom. I looked up to find it was empty except for Iruka and myself.

"Seira, are you at a point where you can stop? It's time for lunch." I looked up to see him staring down at me.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up. I've almost finished the stack anyway." He looked like he was hesitating, before he left. On his way out he promised to save me a seat. When I fished I headed down the hallway into the lounge where all of the senseis were eating lunch.

I paused at the doorway and surveyed the room. For some reason I felt like the new kid trying to fit in. I grabbed my lunch and made my way over to the table that Iruka was sitting at. As I arrived I saw all of the teachers looking at me with curiosity.

"Is it true that you cleaned out the closet of doom within three hours, Seira-san? I'm Nakamura Kazuo." The teacher sitting next to me was the one who addressed me.

"Closet of doom? It's true, but I don't see what the big deal is. It was just messy." I was met with several incredulous stares. Across the table a man with a two scars running from his eye to his chin chose to speak.

" I'm Kato Satoshi. To be blunt Seira-san, that closet looked as if the filing cabinets threw up. We didn't even try to find papers in there. I speak for all of us when I say, Iruka is a lucky man, to have you as a helper." He threw a smile and wink my way before digging into his lunch.

Everyone seemed to follow his example and soon they were all chatting amiably. I sat back eating my food, just observing them. Another bell rang and all of the senseis made their ways to the door. I followed Iruka to his classroom and found it almost full. Some of the children waved to me and I made sure I returned the waves with a smile on my face. I also received a grin from Naruto.

"Alright class settle down. Today we'll be going over the history of the Land of Fire." Most of the children groaned and I saw Iruka's lips twitch upwards. _So he does it on purpose._I was given another stack of papers before Iruka started his lesson. I quickly finished the work he gave me and decided to read one of the texts books lying around.

The book was fascinating. I never realized how amazing the ninja world was. I had picked a textbook on all of the different types of ninja there were and their jobs. It wasn't until the bell rang that I realized that the day was over. Several of the kids said good-bye to me as they walked out the door. I handed the stack of papers to Iruka before I collected my things and left the building.

I was greeted by a mob of students and parents. A few parents introduced themselves and their children before heading home. As the crowd thinned I saw Suzume waiting for me.

"How was your first day Seira-chan? Did you have any trouble with your injuries? Did you meet any cute boys? Are you ready to go shopping?" I laughed at her enthusiasm. She was acting as if she was a mother and today was my first day of school.

" It was fine. I didn't have any trouble. Suzume-san! And, you really don't have to take me shopping." She had offered to buy me food and clothing, and I was going to pay her back when I received my paycheck.

" It will be fun for me, you wouldn't begrudge and old woman her fun would you?" She giggled as she dragged me down the street. Older women should not giggle. We ended up outside of a brightly decorated clothing store. She gave me a bright smile and headed into the store. I had a look of pure terror on my face.

"There is no way in hell I am going in _there,_ nope it is not going to happen." I was shaking my head resolutely when I heard laughter. It wasn't just any laughter either. It was doggy-san's laughter.

" Hey I don't see you walking in there doggy-san. Let's see you go in, _then _you can laugh." There was more laughter and I cursed under my breath. "Fine, I'll go into the stupid store. If I die it'll be your fault," more laughter. "Your day will come doggy-san. Just you wait, I'll get you when you least expect it, Gah." Suzume had grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the store. The whole way she was muttering about crazy girls yelling at dogs. _It's not my fault doggy-san's a jerk_.

Inside the store I was blinded by a sparkling array of fluorescent colors. Hot pink, Chartreuse, neon yellow, you name it, it was here. I tried to back away from the towers of clothing, but I found the grip on my wrist impossible to break. _Jeez, Suzume must eat her spinach._ The little woman dragged me around the store, holding clothing up to my face before tossing it at me.

After being pelted with clothing for about an hour, I was shoved into a changing room. I tried on so many outfits that my mind went numb. After I finished I was pushed to the cash register. For some reason I felt like I was a doll. I wonder why. Suzume paid and took me into another boutique. And another. And another. We finally finished and she took me to get food.

You may not think getting food would be amazing, but it was. Most of the foods I had never seen before. Some grossed me out others intrigued me. Suzume showed me how to pick the best produce and where to find everything. I also picked up several cookbooks. My culinary skills were to the extent of making spaghetti. We also picked up some cleaning supplies, just in case.

As we walked towards my apartment I recounted my day to Suzume-san. I also explained who doggy-san was. She laughed for a good two minutes after I told her about him. _Crazy old woman._ We finally arrived at a rather dilapidated looking building. I opened the door to a staircase, great my room was on the fourth floor. We hauled our bags up the four flights of stairs and came out at a well-lit hallway. _401, 403, 405, aha 407._ I did I weird jiggle dance as I tried to get the key out of my pocket. I jumped in triumph when I finally retrieved them.

I tentatively opened the door and walked into my new home. _Home. That's right, this will be my new home. I can do this._I walked to the table in the kitchen and put down my purchases. Suzume was watching me from the side, there was a small smile on her face. With a deep breath I did a slow three-sixty. It was small, but that was expected. I had a beat up couch and a cheap coffee table. The kitchen was also small, but I had a refrigerator and an oven. No dishwasher_. Damn._ I walked into the bedroom, which was situated off of the living room/kitchen. It was larger than I expected it had two windows and a closet. there was also had a decent-sized bathroom. I had a sink, tub, shower, and toilet. There was even a window. I walked back out into the living room and smiled.

"I can work with this, Suzume-san. A little paint, some accessories, some hard work, and this place will be a home. _My _home." She came over and gave me a hug. _I could make this work. I can make this MINE._I twirled around the living room, and for once I didn't care if doggy-san saw my happy dance.

* * *

Suzume had left about an hour ago, and I had attempted to make a meal. I ended up making some sushi. I had taken a class once on making sushi. I wasn't amazing, but I was able to do it. I made way too much though. So after I had eaten my fill I made up a plate and put it on the windowsill.

"Hey doggy-san or guard-san, if you're hungry then help yourself to some sushi. I'm not going to eat it all." With that I turned and began to put the food away. I was almost done when I heard a thump outside.

"Who's making all of that--," the words died on my lips. I had opened my door to find Naruto on the floor. He looked up at me and cringed, as if he thought I was going to hit him._ He probably did think I was going to hit him. Damn villagers._ I looked at what he had been holding and I found one of the bags Suzume and I had been carrying. He must have seen what I was looking at because he started to stammer out and excuse.

"I'm sorry Seira-sensei. I found this outside, and I had seen you carrying bags like it. Is it yours?" I gave him an encouraging smile.

" Thank-you Naruto for bringing it back to me. How about you bring it in to my apartment." He seemed to hesitate, but after a moment he cautiously walked into my apartment. I had him put the bag on the coffee table. I saw him discreetly look at the platter of sushi. His stomach growled and he bowed his head quickly. I could tell his cheeks were tinged with pink.

" Thank-you again Naruto. Could you help me with another problem?" he nodded warily. I felt my heart clench at his wariness. " " You see I made a huge platter of sushi and I can't eat it all. Would you take some home with you to eat." I didn't wait for his answer. I started to make him a large platter, it was about half of the leftover sushi. He gave me a tentative smile before I walked him out to the door. He walked one apartment down and started to open the door.

"Naruto," he looked up at me. "If you're ever hungry come over, okay. I always cook way too much." His smile grew bigger and I closed my door. I turned back to the kitchen. Once everything was away I walked over to the window and looked out at the city. _I think this could work out. _I turned to walk into the bedroom when I noticed all of the sushi was gone on the plate. I laughed and put the plate away. Before I went to bed I leaned out the window.

"Goodnight doggy-san, or guard-san." With that I closed the window and went into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I appreciate the reviews, but more would be awesome.


	6. Chapter 6: This Won't Help

A/N: I have decided I need to address this now that I am thinking of pairings. This story will have no slash. I don't hate homosexuals, I just can't read or write it. I don't want to offend anyone, I just wanted to let you know. Also check the bottom for an important message.

Chapter 6: This Won't Help My Self-Esteem

I woke with a start as I heard someone tap on my window. I looked up to find a white dog mask staring at me through the glass, so I did the most natural thing possible. I screamed and jumped out of my bed. Well I tried to jump, I got tangled and I ended up falling onto the floor in a cocoon of blankets. My head shot up and I realized it was Doggy-san. I proceeded to curse said ANBU for a good two-minutes. I looked at the window. There was a note on the glass. I picked it up and read it. A message was written in neatly. It so neat that I could have mistaken it for a printed copy of the words, instead of handwriting.

You have half-an-hour to make it to the Academy. Good Luck!

_Shit._ I jumped up and raced around my apartment. I didn't even check to see if my clothes matched. A quick meal of instant ramen and I was racing out of the apartment building and towards the Academy. I saw the building and raced past Fumio as he called out a greeting. I made it into Iruka's class just as the bell rang. I was immediately given a large stack of papers to grade and two textbooks. The first was the book I had started yesterday, about the different types of ninja. The second book was on chakra. As Iruka started to teach I began to speed through the grading. Once I was done I started flipping through the book on ninja careers.

As a skimmed I started to realize that my future could be in this book. The more I looked, the more I realized how out of place I truly was. To the people of this world, the shinobi and kunoichi were a way of life. To me they were the fictional creations of a Japanese man. I would have to use every piece of knowledge I possessed on the Naruto world to come even close to the knowledge that was common place to the villagers. _Can I do this? Do I want to do this? _Those questions raced through my head. Then I realized the true question I needed to ask myself. _Can I afford to _not_ do this?_ The answer was, no. I wouldn't be able to do all that I was obligated to do unless I had the skills to do it. I had become so absorbed in my thoughts that I looked up to find myself alone in the room with Iruka.

" Seira-san, I was thinking that we could start your Physical training today. The boys and girls are split into their special training groups for the afternoon, so this will give us the time we need. I can get an evaluation of how fit you are after your injuries." I contemplated whether or not I wanted to make a complete fool of myself. _I can't forget why I'm here._ I gave a sharp determined nod before I followed him out onto the training ground. We started off with a warm-up, just some light stretches and a few laps around the training area. After that was completed Iruka started a merciless evaluation test. I was tested in my speed, flexibility, and strength. I could tell from the light noises Iruka was making in his throat that he wasn't happy with the results. Last was a test of my stamina. I was supposed to run laps until I couldn't run anymore.

I started off okay, but after four laps (each lap was about a quarter of a mile) I began to feel my lungs tighten. They felt like they were on fire and each step became a struggle. As I passed by I caught a glimpse of Iruka's expression and I was nauseous. I could see disappointment clearly displayed on his face and I felt ashamed for being so weak. I tried to push myself harder, but in the end the strain was too great. I had completed ten laps before my legs gave out. I pushed myself up off the ground as I gasped for air. I could feel tears of shame pricking at my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. Iruka walked over to where I was sprawled on the ground.

" I'm not completely surprised by the results. You were in the intensive care unit for a month, then your were in a coma for another month, and you were awake, but in the hospital for a third month. Three months is plenty of time for muscle atrophy. So taking into account the your previous injuries, I would say that that was a fairly good first go. Now I think that we can start on some of the taijutsu stances. You should make sure you practice them on your own, so that you are able to learn faster. Understood?" I nodded my head weakly from my position on the ground. In a way I appreciated Iruka's explanation for my horrible results, but in my heart I knew it was due to my previous lifestyle. As a teenager, physical fitness wasn't my top priority. I enjoyed swimming and I was certified for scuba diving, but these activities often to a back seat to other activities. I slowly regained my breath as I followed Iruka to an area with several wooden posts set-up.

The next hour could only be described as a twisted version of Simon says. I was losing terribly. I tried to repeat the positions Iruka told me, but I failed spectacularly. I really tried to copy the forms exactly, but I'm not a very coordinated person, so my attempts were proving futile. However, no matter how poorly I did Iruka never got angry or impatient. He would calmly tell me what I was doing wrong and gently correct me. He was strict, but he never gave up because I was hopeless. It was nice to know that he was willing to believe that I could do it, even though I was becoming disheartened. We had to call it quits after an hour because Iruka had to teach. I started to walk around the arena and I received a strange look from Iruka.

" What? Do I have something on my face?" I lifted my hand to search for any debris that didn't belong there. He shook his head before replying to my worried inquiries.

"No, but may I ask why you are walking around?" It was my turn to give him a weird look. Weren't ninja supposed to know everything about physical workouts. Even a six-year-old would know that after and arduous workout it was necessary to cool-down.

" The main reason is to bring the body back to the level it was before the workout. This is because during the workout, the body reaches stress levels that may damage the muscle fibers." I was warming up to my topic. "Repair is required, especially after a strenuous workout, and when a certain amount of inaction has occurred for an extended period before the workout. A thorough cool-down also disperses most of the lactic acid that accumulates in the muscles during a hard workout. Not cooling down properly after intense exercise leads to stiff and painfully sore muscles the next day." I had always loved science and I had been debating going into the medical field back home. I had always been fascinated by how the body worked and I never missed a chance to learn more about it. Iruka looked surprised. I was guessing that my analytical answer wasn't quite he respected, but in my defense the guy did ask.

" I can't say that I'm not surprised at your knowledge. Your explanation was extremely impressive. Have you considered becoming a doctor or medic-nin, depending on your chakra control." His interest was genuine and it made me stop and think. I had always wanted to be a doctor and it would keep me in a position that was close to the village and Naruto. I would definitely look into it. _Maybe Suzume will help. _After I cooled down we reentered the building. I called a short greeting to Fumio, which he returned as we made our way to the classroom. The classroom was empty when we arrived. Iruka handed me a set of papers to pass out, I was guessing that it was a quiz. The students marched in and a collective groan was given as the students noticed the tests.

As they started their tests I watched them under the pretense of watching for cheaters. I saw Shikamaru sleeping on his test paper, Chouji was sitting beside him alternating between answering the questions and eating. Naruto had a look of intense focus on his face. He would stare at the paper with a scrunched face before scribbling various answers. As soon as the children finished the tests I collected them. The bell rang and we were finally free to go. I followed the rambunctious academy students out the door and watched as their parents picked them up.

I waited until the crowd thinned out and there were only a few children left. I saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji talking to each other off to the side. Well, Ino was talking. Shikamaru was watching the clouds and Chouji was eating a bag of chips. I walked over to the small group. Ino noticed me walking over and was quick to say hello.

" Hi Seira-sensei. What are you still doing here?" They all looked up at me expectantly.

" I'm making sure that everybody gets home okay. Do you mind if I sit with you three until your parents get here?" She gave me a bright smile before resuming her chatter. I ended up laying down on the grass with Shikamaru, I was still sore from my workout, watching the clouds go by while I periodically answered Ino's questions. Things like my age and my favorite color.

About five minutes later we all looked up at the sound of footsteps on gravel. The Ino-Shika-Cho team was walking over to us. The kids ran to their parents. Well, Ino ran to her dad. Shikamaru meandered over to his father, and Chouji calmly walked to his dad. I introduced myself to the fathers and they introduced themselves in turn.

"So Seira-san, I heard that you were in the hospital for three months before starting your work at the academy. May I inquire as to how you came to be injured?" Ino seemed to have taken after her father when it came to gossip.

" Seira-sensei, you were in the hospital for three months? Why? Did a big ninja beat you up, or did a burning building collapse on you?" Ino was bouncing harder after each question.

"Nope, I was found unconscious by Hayate-san. I had received several injuries that seemed to have resulted from falling from a great height. I was in a coma for two months and when I woke up i had to do a month of physical therapy. The Academy is just a place for me to get back on my feet in a way. Helping here won't bee to strenuous and I can learn any skills I had forgotten due to the brain trauma. So working at the academy is kind of like a . . . vacation." They all seemed to except my explanation at face value except for Shikamaru, he gave me a probing look before turning his gaze upward to the clouds. I watched as they left and contemplated the look that Shikamaru gave me. With a sigh I turned to start my walk home.

* * *

A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Is my character believable? Are the circumstances? I want, no I need your opinions. I've decided to start planning for future pairings for Seira, so send me some feedback on who _you_ think she should be with.


	7. Chapter 7: Sticking to Your Guns

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story.

Update I revised this chapter because it had errors I didn't notice when it was posted

Chapter 7: Sticking to Your Guns

I was walking, actually I was limping to my apartment when I turned a corner and collided with Naruto.

" Seira-sensei, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and if I had I wouldn't have hit you. Please don't be made at me, you could push me down. I don't mind. Please don't hate me." Our collision had drawn a crowd of civilians and judging by the metal glinting in the sun, some shinobi. I waved off Naruto's apology with a small smile.

"Calm down naruto, I'm fine. See no problems, ack!" I wasn't ready for the pain in my leg as I tried to stand, and I ended up falling back to the ground. For some unknown reason, this seemed to anger the crowd. I looked up and saw a multitude of cold glares and disgusted sneers. I was shocked, until I realized that they weren't aimed at me. No, these facial expressions were reserved for Naruto. The crowd closed in around us, and some of the villagers became braver. Naruto was forced away from me.

"Get away from her you brat."

" How dare you hurt an innocent woman you monster."

"Go someplace were someone might want you."

With each comment Naruto pulled further into himself. His face held a painfully fake smile, and his eyes became shuttered. I had, had, "ENOUGH!" my outburst seemed surprising to the villagers. The utter silence created by one word was a bit astonishing. I glared at my 'saviors' in what I hoped was contempt. I proceeded to rise to my feet, this time I had compensated for the pain. I limped over to where Naruto was looking at me with shock, and if I was correct, the barest hint of hope.

"The next person to malign this young boy, will have my foot personally acquainted with their posterior. Am I understood?" I had an odd habit of slipping into proper speech when I was truly angry. The word malign isn't exactly common. My defense of the village pariah seemed to be more than they could comprehend. Some just stared, others seemed angry, a few looked conflicted. Maybe they wanted to warn me about the 'demon'. I honestly didn't care.

As I looked around my gaze met a pair of cold obsidian eyes. I felt a shiver race up my spine as I met the gaze of a young Itachi. I forced myself to look away from the Uchiha as I made my way out of the circle and motioned for a wide-eyed Naruto to follow. He did without protest. I tried to put as much space between myself and Itachi as possible. _Shit, I forgot about him. I'll think about him tonight. _ We made our way through the streets of Konoha. Once we were a decent distance away I turned to Naruto.

" Naruto, do you know any good restaurants, maybe a ramen stand. I promise if you show me a good one, I'll treat you to ramen." His eyes lit up.

" Really Seira-sensei? Only Ojiji treats me to ramen. I know the best place. Ichiraku's is awesome." I could feel the chill leaving my body as Naruto continued to exclaim the virtues of ramen with the help of wild hand gestures. The uneasiness and prey-like weariness from the previous night had vanished. It had been replaced by an enthusiasm and need for companionship. Naruto had placed his full trust into me and I was determined to keep and protect it. When we arrived at Ichiraku's Naruto was greeted by the chef and I was quickly introduced. To start we both ordered miso ramen. I watched with fascination as Naruto inhaled his. You may think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. He was like a hoover.

"Naruto, you know that if you slow down it will taste better and you'll be full quicker. Your body needs approximately twenty minutes to process how much food is in the stomach. So the slower you eat the less you need to eat to get a feeling of a full stomach." To prove my point I ordered another round of ramen. I had him consume it slowly over a longer period of time. Instead of ten seconds it was ten minutes. I watched as his face started to change from skeptical to understanding.

"Wow, so when I eat too much because I can't feel when I'm full, does my stomach stretch?" I stared at him. I was more than shocked. He blushed under my gaze, and that action allowed me control over my body.

"Almost, your stomach will stretch, but it will remain larger so it will take more to fill you up. However that was an amazing guess Naruto!" I reached over and pulled him into a noogie. " I knew there was a brain in there somewhere." I received a laugh and smile as he begged for mercy.

"Seira-nee-chan, get off of me." He was giggling as he tried to free himself from my grasp.

" Nee-chan huh?" He suddenly stiffened and looked at me with fear in his eyes. _He must fear that I'll reject him_. " I kinda like the sound of that. I never did get that little brother I always wanted," I stood up and began circling him. Like an artist would examine a fine sculpture. My exaggerated examination caused a smile to form on Teuchi's face. I also heard Naruto and Ayame's giggles. " Well you seem a bit scrawny, but is suppose you'll do." I threw him a smile as we both returned to our meal. As I ate I could feel a small smile gracing my lips.

Before we left Ichiraku's I ordered a small bowl of miso ramen to-go.

"Seira-nee-chan, why did you get more ramen?" Naruto looked up at me, his eyes full of curiosity.

" Well it's hardly fair that I go out and eat, but don't get anything for Doggy-san." I could tell that my explanation caused more confusion.

"You have a dog?" It took a good deal of my will power to prevent myself from laughing.

"No, Doggy-san is one of my . . . watchers." I proceeded to recount all of my adventures, or misadventures with Doggy-san and in minutes I had the blond giggling again.We quickly arrived at the apartment. Naruto being the generous child that he was, was ready and willing to let me use him as a supplemental railing as we worked our way up the stairs. We were walking down the hallway when I notices Suzume standing outside of my room with a dog by her side. She was glaring at Naruto and myself.

"Naruto, why don't you head to bed, it's getting late and I need to speak to Suzume-san." He reluctantly nodded before heading to his apartment. I was ushered into my apartment by an upset Suzume.

"Why?" She had just closed the door before she whirled on me. Her face was a host to many emotions. Betrayal, Anger, Hurt, Sadness.

"What do you mean, why?" I wasn't going to make this conversation easy on her. I may respect her as a surrogate mother-like figure, but I wouldn't deal with her unfounded hatred. _I have to decide if I'm wiling to give her up for Naruto._

"Why were you in the company of that _thing_? I heard from Kanake-san that you even defended him today. I specifically told you to avoid him, but you didn't. He is a horrible little monste--"

"Enough, Suzume." I wouldn't allow her to put Naruto down anymore than I would the villagers." He is a kind, sweet, caring boy who nobody will giving a fucking chance."

"Don't you swear at me Seira. If you won't see reason, than I forbid you from interacting with him." Her words made something snap inside of me.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no Suzume. I don't care what you see when you look at Naruto. For some reason most of the people in this village seem to see a demon or monster, but do you know what I see? I see a scared and hurt little boy who's only fault is that he seems to care too fucking much about the opinions of people who are the monsters they proclaim him to be. You come here and forbid me to talk to him, but why Suzume? If you can give me one _valid_ reason why I shouldn't speak to him or laugh with him or protect him from the cruelties of the world than I will leave him be." I could see her trying to think of an answer. She bit her bottom lip, it was a habit I had given her.

"Listen close Seira-chan, I can't tell you why you should hate him because of a law, but I can tell you that he murdered thousands of innocent people. It is only a matter of time before he hurts you too. I can't loose another daughter." Her tears caressed her cheeks as they made their way to the ground.

"Suzume, you have been like a mother to me since the moment I regained consciousness. In the time we've had together I have acknowledged you in that role. However, as much as I love you Suzume I won't condemn Naruto for something he couldn't have possibly done. How could he have killed people when he was three. Thousands of people, alone when he was one or two or even a newborn. And if you are trying to suggest that he is the reincarnation of some vile beast, which it seems you are. Then wouldn't it be more likely that he would sate his lust for blood with the people who verbally abuse him. Instead of taking that abuse with a painfully fake smile to mask his anguish. Monsters Suzume can't feel love or pain or hurt. They only know hate. For all of the hatred thrown at Naruto I haven't yet seen him return it. So logically Suzume, who here are the monsters? Naruto or the villagers who hate him for something he has no control over? I love you like a mother Suzume, but until you can answer that question honestly . . . I don't think I can see you."

"You're letting him get in between us?" I held firm and tried to push the tears pricking my eyes back.

"No Suzume you misunderstand. It isn't Naruto getting in between us, but your prejudice. I'm sorry, but I think it's time for you to go."

"I brought you a gift to help you with some of the loneliness and for protection." Her tone had become monotonous and blank. "He was raised by the Inuzuka as a guard dog. I was owed a favor and they allowed me to take him. His name is Kamikaze and if he gets injured or sick you can take him to the Inuzuka compound for help. Good-bye Seira-chan."

"Good-bye Suzume." I closed the door slowly. My mind was so disheveled that I didn't notice the blue eyes staring at me through a crack in the door down the hallway. Inside my apartment I allowed myself to breakdown. Kamikaze sensing my stress seemed to realize what I needed. Nin-dogs are awesome. I fell to the ground and and cried into his golden fur. I was impressed because he just let me do it, aside from the gentle licks he gave my face. I managed to sob my way into the bedroom and onto the bed. I feel asleep will tears staining my face and my only companion laying beside me.

* * *

A/N: What are your thoughts? Don't be mad at me. It had to be done. Keep the reviews coming. Love ya lots!


	8. Chapter 8: Crouching Gai

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Several new characters are introduced.

Chapter 8: Crouching Gai, Hidden Itachi

It had been a week since my fight with Suzume. It had felt like a century. My morals warred with my longing for her motherly companionship. When I had first awoken I had been scared. I was all alone in a place that I had little factual knowledge of. Along with all of this I had been sporting many debilitating injuries. I was alone and injured. However before I could even contemplate throwing myself off of a balcony I was introduced to the ways of Suzume-san. She would flit about chatting amiably to me as I stared sullenly back. In a matter of days she had provided the stabilizing factor to my life.

I latched onto her as a friend and secretly as a mother. We talked for hours, she told me about her family and I gave her an edited version of mine. In those few weeks I found comfort and safety. Safety from the world, my knowledge, and myself. Through it all she had allowed me the comfort I desperately needed and I was able to quickly put aside my fears and worries. If she left the room I would again become the wall of stone that I portrayed to the outside world, but I needed her to make sure the wall stood firm. Instead of being alone in this world I had a friend, a mother, Suzume.

The morning after our fight I awoke to crusted eyes and a sore scratchy throat. I looked around at my surroundings before I remembered the night before. I had to stop myself from breaking into tears again. I was interrupted by a soft knock on my door. I dragged myself out of bed, my muscles were protesting the movement. I made my way to the door and opened it to find a solemn Naruto.

" Hello Naruto." My voice was hoarse from the night of crying. He stood there watching me. His cerulean eyes seemingly taking in my disheveled appearance. " Naruto could you tell Iruka that I can't come in today. I don't think I'll be fit for work at the moment." I watched as he nodded his head. he turned and began to walk away before something in his behavior snapped. He whirled on me.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan, I didn't mean to make Suzume-san leave. Please don't loose her because of me. I'm not worth that. Don't let me come between you two." I blinked dumbly in surprise. _Did he hear us last night? _I crouched down until I was eye level with him, my knees protested the action.

"Naruto, you are a sweet child who didn't do anything wrong. You _are_ worth it. You're worth the stars and the mountains and the heavens. When I see you I can imagine for the briefest of moments what the epitome of humanity is. Don't ever assume even for a moment that you aren't worth anything, because you are worth more than everyone in this village combined."

"How could you possibly know that," tears were welling in his eyes, "You just met me. I'm a monster. You should _hate_ me." I could tell that this was killing him. He wanted to be loved so much, but he would rather others have love before himself. I pulled him into a hug and I whispered into his ear.

" You have an amazing gift naruto. In mere minutes you can change a person's outlook in life. In hours you give them hopes, dreams, and emotions they forgot they had. In days you restore the idea that the world can be good, and that we are all a master of our own destinies. That is how I know you are amazing even though I just met you. I feel as if I have known you for years and I could never hate you Naruto. Their comes a time in a person's life when they are forced to choose a path. One way will be easy and the other will be difficult. I had to make that choice Naruto and I don't regret it." I peered into his eyes which had become shuttered during our conversation.

"What choice did you make?" His voice was trembling a bit from the emotional roller coaster we had both been on.

"I had to decide if I was willing to take the difficult path. I had to decide if choosing to abandon you was worth Suzume's love. It wasn't Naruto. If Suzume truly loves me then in time she will put aside her hatred, In time she will see what I see and in time she will prove that she is willing to love me unconditionally." I starred into his eyes as I tried to show him that I wouldn't leave him or abandon him.

"What does that mean?" His voice was tinged with confusion and hope.

"It means that she will love me no matter what choice I make. It means that even if she doesn't approve she will still respect it." I saw him nod his head in understanding. I gave him a watery smile before sending him on his way. I walked back into my bedroom. Kamikaze was staring at me from his position on my bed. I hadn't noticed last night that he had blue eyes. The same shade as Naruto's. _That's kind of weird._ "So you're Kamikaze huh?" he just watched me. "Well, I'm not gonna lie. That's a mouthful. So . . . how about we shorten it to Kami," he shook his head no," or maybe Kaze." I received a satisfied bark. " Kaze, that means wind right? " He nodded his affirmation. "You're a bit too intelligent. It's kind of . . . freaky. Oh well I can't do anything about it. I'm guessing your hungry?" I moved into the kitchen to get him something to eat. I had to keep myself busy. It was one of my many flaws. I would shunt aside my feelings in an attempt to forget them. It wasn't healthy, but it was who I was.

"Ramen, no, sushi, maybe, Aha! Here's some meat." I looked at the dog for acceptance. I was given an approving nod, well it seemed approving. The rest of the day was full of similar situations where I would confide in the canine and he would listen calmly. After the first day I decide that I couldn't mope around anymore. I gave a stiff-upper lip and I went to work. Iruka continued my physical training and at night I made a point of reviewing the academics with Naruto over a home cooked meal. I had even gotten the initiative to apply for a job at the hospital. I was started in the civilian portion and I was given hands-on training with first-aid. the Konoha hospital is split into two sectors. The shinobi side and the civilian side. The Shinobi side is for injuries that require chakra healing, the civilian side has doctors, not medic-nin.

It was a productive week, but mostly it was because I was throwing myself into work in an attempt to forget my problems. I hadn't cried since the first night, but I hadn't smiled a true smile either. Naruto, God bless him, had come over every night to keep me company. Kaze had also been a constant companion. He had become a silent guard who would let me hug him just so that I could rid myself of that hollow feeling brought on by the loneliness, if only for a moment. My heart had broken when I parted with Suzume. No it hadn't broken, but it had bruised and while I could recover it would take time.

I had been getting up at five in the morning in an attempt to get more training in. I would take Kaze out for a run through the winding streets of Konoha, and if I got lost I would just have him take us home. Kaze was awesome. While we were running I was blown off of the road by a green blur. When I stopped seeing stars I was faced with an alarming sight. A man, in his early twenties, dressed in a green spandex jumpsuit who had large fuzzy eyebrows with a matching bowl haircut was standing over top of me. I found myself pulled to my feet as the man began to shout.

"YOSH, MY FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN DIMINISHED AS I HAVE RUN OVER A SPRINGTIME BLOSSOM! TO RIGHT MY WRONG I WILL DO THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS, AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT THEN I WILL--" I decided to interrupt him before a sunset appeared in the background and he began to cry.

"Umm, who are you?" I was treated to a gasp as he whirled around to face me.

"I AM THE BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, MAITO GAI. AND WHAT IS THE NAME OF SUCH A WONDERFUL EXAMPLE OF A FLOWERING BLOSSOM." I looked at Kaze who threw me a bewildered look in return.

" Hello Maito-san, my name's Seira." His eyes filled with tears as he pulled me into a bone-crushing (literally) hug.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME FOR SUCH A BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL WOMAN. YOUR NAME SHOWS HOW BRIGHT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH GLOW AND PLEASE REFER TO ME AS GAI."He did a nice guy pose before he continued to squeeze me and cry. It was extremely scary. Almost as bad as the clothing store.

" Gai, you're killing me." I was gasping for air when he dropped me. Once I had regained airflow I realized that he was going on an on about how he would make up for hurting 'Such a beautiful blossom'. _Maybe I could get him to train me in taijutsu._ It was as if a lightbulb had gone off in my head. it was the perfect solution. Gai was a taijutsu _Master_. If anyone could teach me quality taijutsu quickly, it was him.

"Gai-san," he stopped his ranting and crouched down next to me, "you could repay me for both knocking me down and crushing me by helping me with my taijutsu training." A serious expression suddenly fell across his face.

"Tell me Seira-san, why do you want to learn taijutsu." He was looking at me with a calculating stare.

"I want to learn taijutsu so that I can protect my precious people from harm. I don't want to be given power Gai-san. I want to work hard so that I can become strong through my own sweat and blood." My eyes had gained an inner fire during my little speech. it was the first _real_ emotion I had shown all week. I had also replied without hesitation to his question. If Gai was the man that he was portrayed as in the anime, then there was a great chance that I would be getting training from him.

"I WAKE UP AT FOUR IN THE MORNING IN ORDER TO TRAIN. I CAN SENSE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH IN YOU SEIRA-SAN. MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND TEN AT FOUR IN THE MORNING. AND NOW I MUST LEAVE TO FINISH MY YOUTHFUL WARM-UP!" With those words he was gone. I watched the dust settle and I found that Kaze and I were alone on the road again.

"Come on bud, let's head home," with that we both turned and I followed my faithful hound back to the apartment.

--Same Day after Academy Let Out--

At the Academy I had gotten into the habit of waiting until all of the parents had come to collect their children. Sometimes I was waiting an hour or two, sometimes I had to wait for five minutes. It depended. While I wasn't required to do this, the simple action endeared me to many parents. They seemed to find comfort in the fact that someone was their incase anything happened. I had even started to instigate games of ninja or hide-and-seek if I had enough students waiting for parents. Both games allowed the kids to use some of the skills they had been learning. hide-amd-seek taught stealth and detection. Ninja taught speed and strategy.

Today I was waiting after with just one student. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was an enigma to me. He wasn't the cold stoic boy from the anime. He didn't even seemed interested with power. Instead he was a quiet boy who was almost . . . shy. Not Hinata shy, but he definitely wasn't outgoing like Kiba. I talked to him about his dreams and what he had been doing recently. It had started off rocky at first. There were many akward pauses as we both looked for something to say. Now though he was opening up a bit. I hadn't realized just how much Sasuke had idolized his brother. His dream was to become as good as his brother. he enjoyed watching his brother practice and training with his brother. We were chatting about the merits of kunai vs. shuriken when someone cleared their throat next to us.

I looked up startled and I was caught in the semi-familiar icy gaze of Uchiha Itachi. I felt the breath freeze within my lungs. I felt an almost oppressive tension in the air. My body begged to tremble as the pressure increased around me. I refused to let it. My prey-like fear was replaced with my stubbornness and with a great effort I exhaled and the pressure dissipated. I watched as something flashed within the Uchiha prodigy's eyes. Sasuke was looking between us unaware of the brief struggle that had taken place.

"Are you ready to go Sasuke?" The question was stated in a monotonous tone, but I could see Itachi's eyes soften a tad as he watched his brother.

"Yep. Aniki this is our new teacher Seira-sensei, the one I've been telling you and Kaa-san about. She just started a week ago. Seira-sensei this is my aniki Itachi." His head moved in an almost imperceptible nod.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Seira-san. Sasuke has been telling us so much about you." _But not enough_, I could almost hear him think as I saw a flick of . . . interest? in his eye.

"The pleasure is all mine Uchiha-san. I have also heard quite a bit about you. Sasuke seems to idolize you." _Don't abuse that loyalty. _I saw Sasuke blush off to the side, but I payed it little attention. I was currently trying to decipher the unsaid portions of our conversation.

"We need to get going, Dinner will be soon. I hope we meet again Seira-san." _We _will_ meet again. _I said good-bye in return as I watched them walk away. It wasn't until I was falling asleep that I realized that Itachi was _testing_ me. I wasn't sure if I had passed or failed, but either way I wasn't happy with attracting the Uchiha's attention.

* * *

A/N: How Am I doing? People I need more review! How will I know if I'm doing well or not without them? Hmm?


	9. Chapter 9: The Incident

Chapter 9: The Incident

My days in Konoha had become a constant dance of work at the academy, work at the hospital and training. My life had been stabilizing into a working routine. It had been two months since my meeting with Gai and I had been improving steadily. I wasn't Lee, but I was getting better at Taijutsu. When I was expected to run five laps around Konoha as a _warm-up_, it wasn't hard to imagine my sudden increase in ability.

The lessons with Gai had been a blessing for Iruka. Now he used our free time to teach me the subtleties of chakra manipulation and weaponry. We had even gone out to eat once or twice. Iruka had soon become a close friend and he had even reached out tentatively to Naruto. All it took was getting him to see Naruto as a fellow orphan, lost in the world. Under his tutelage I was quick to find out that I had no skill in throwing shuriken or kunai. I mean it was a bit pathetic to watch me try. After two weeks of working on my aim Iruka decided we needed to try a new weapon.

After searching for days for a weapon, I decided to try senbon. In honor of Haku. I had taken Naruto and Kaze with me to training ground eighteen. It had unofficially become _our_ training ground after we had taken the effort to clean it up. The weeding had taken days. Naruto had become comfortable enough with me to complain about the injustices of the chores. He would constantly state that for a future Hokage weeding was beneath him. I would tell him it was practice for being a ninja and that every Hokage had weeded at some point, but he never believed me. His loss. Today was my first attempt at trying senbon.

" All right it says here that I have to flick my wrist in an upward motion," I paused and flicked my wrist. "Then I have to release the senbon from between the middle and index finger. Okay so this shouldn't be too difficult." I glanced sideways and saw Naruto watching me from the tree line. I took a deep breath and looked at the target. I imagined the needle piercing the center, and with that thought I flicked my wrist towards the target. I kept my eyes squeezed shut as I heard Naruto's incessant giggles. _Damn_. I opened my eyes to find that the senbon needle had lodged itself into the ground five feet in front of me. I gave the blond boy a long look. " This may take awhile." That set him off again. It was with a heavy sigh that I picked the book back up in an effort to find what I had done wrong.

I heard a bark and realized that Naruto was playing with Kaze. I glanced sideways just in time to see Kaze tackle Naruto into some bushes. In the time I had, had Kaze he had taken an immense liking to Naruto. Kaze was very protective of Naruto and would often instigate games of tag if Naruto was unhappy. I indulged in a chuckle before I tried with the senbon again. This time it got within two feet of the target. _At least I'm improving_. I spent a few more hours tweaking my technique until I finally hit the target. " Yes! I'm the master, uhuh bow down before me you overgrown knitting needles of doom." I immediately broke into my victory dance.

" Uh, nee-chan, it didn't even stick to the target, it bounced off the side." Naruto was watching me with a confusion written across his face.

" A mere technicality," I waved off his logic with a well-practiced ease. However I needed a diversion quickly," so how about we take Kaze with us to get some ramen." His whole face lit up as he ran through the trees towards Konoha. I smiled as Kaze looked up at me. "Come on buddy, let's go catch up to your crazy human." The hound took off after Naruto in a flash of yellow fur, and with a chuckle I followed after. It sometimes amazed me just how fast Kaze _and _Naruto were. _What a crazy little kid._

The walks through Konoha had gotten better since The Incident. Instead of glares, we received uneasy glances. I encouraged Naruto to smile at the villagers. I hoped that if the could see him for what he really was, then they might be kinder to him. The bandages still around my neck also seemed to help our cause not to mention the support of the Hyuuga clan. Can't forget that. As we walked Naruto chatted away about his new friends at school. I was glad that he was finally making friends. I had been working him into the after-school games in an attempt to familiarize the others with him. He now sported tentative friendships with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba, who thought Kaze was awesome. We finally made it to Ichiraku's and Naruto was quick to order a miso ramen. While he ordered my mind drifted to the injuries that had been caused by The Incident.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The incident, as it was now known as had taken place roughly three weeks ago. It was just after I had been cleared of my watchers. I had been walking home when I had noticed Naruto cornered outside of our apartment building._

_"Hey, what's going on here?" I examined the group and saw two men who appeared intoxicated and a Hyuuga. The uncovered forehead and cocky attitude, unbecoming of a Hyuuga, made me guess he was a main branch chunnin. Most chuunin tended to be cocky. Iruka was an exception to the rule._

_"Get lost woman, we're just getting rid of some unwanted trash." I saw the two drunks start to move towards Naruto. I quickly moved to put myself between Naruto and his would-be attackers. I managed to jump over their heads by infusing chakra into my legs. The landing wasn't quite as clean as the take-off and I ended up on my butt. I received two outbursts of laughter and a cocky smirk for my troubles. I stood up and took a shaky taijutsu stance. Gai could only teach me so much in such a short period. They started to advance towards us._

_"I see some trash here, but it definitely doesn't have blond hair." The Hyuuga seemed to be the ringleader so I addressed him._

_"Stupid girl, we will be seen as heroes after this night and I won't let you ruin it." He made a threatening move towards us._

_"Naruto, RUN." I turned and grabbed his hand. We were soon racing through the streets of Konoha in a mad dash of survival. I was trying to get us to the Hokage tower, but my adversaries had the advantage of knowledge of terrain that I was hard pressed to beat. We were soon cornered in an alleyway. I made a desperate attempt to climb the wall with chakra, but I wasn't able to concentrate on it enough and we ended up falling. Laughter echoed throughout the dead-end and I realized we were trapped. I pushed Naruto into an alcove and blocked the entrance with my body. My instincts screamed at me to flee, but I refused their tempting offer. _

_The "fight or flight response" is our body's primitive, automatic, inborn response that prepares the body to "fight" or "flee" from perceived attack, harm or threat to our survival. When our fight or flight response is activated, sequences of nerve cell firing occur and chemicals like adrenaline are released into our bloodstream. These patterns of nerve cell firing and chemical release cause our body to undergo a series of very dramatic changes. Our respiratory rate increases. Blood is shunted away from our digestive tract and directed into our muscles and limbs, which require extra energy and fuel for running and fighting. Our pupils dilate. Our awareness intensifies. Our sight sharpens. Our impulses quicken. Our perception of pain diminishes. Our immune system mobilizes with increased activation. We become prepared—physically and psychologically—for fight or flight. I now chose to fight._

_I lunged towards the Hyuuga in an attempt to take him out by surprise. He countered my attack with ease and returned it. I felt my arm tingle. _Shit_. I jumped back, but he followed ruthlessly. I tried to use my surroundings in an attempt to gain an advantaged. I threw debris that littered the alley at him. I used a trash can lid as a shield to block the Jyuuken, but it was useless. A strike to my stomach had me coughing up blood. A sweep to my legs had me on the ground._

"_Are you ready to give up like the bitch you are? Have you finally had enough?" He was towering over me; a smirk was playing on his lips. I almost remained down. I really did. It was so useless to keep fighting. I had never felt so weak before, so helpless. I didn't have a trump card like rasengan or a demon to bail me out. I was useless. I looked over to the side and my eyes met a pair of cerulean eyes filled with fear and horror and I stopped. Hadn't I made a promise that I would help the owner of those eyes? _

_A new strength surged within me. It was primal and uncontrollable. Was this how a mother felt when she protected her young? I threw myself at the Chuunin; my attacks were savage and bestial as I fought to protect my charge. Instead of stances I was biting and scratching, using every cheap trick in the book in a vain attempt to win. The primal energy that had driven me deserted me as I hit the wall. I struggled to my feet, again. My chest heaved from my exertion. The Hyuuga had gone from arrogant and amused to enraged. He lunged forward with a cry of "__Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" and I was hit over and over again. Two hits. Four hits. Eight hits. Sixteen hits. I felt pain spike allover my body with each attack. Thirty-two hits. Sixty-four hits. I fell to the ground. I couldn't move any of my limbs. I couldn't feel my body; it was as if I had lost control of my muscles from the neck down. He leaned over me and whispered into my ear._

"_Do you even know what you were defending? It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that attacked Konoha seven years ago. The Yondaime sealed it into a mortal form so that we could complete his work. Such a beautiful woman should understand that we are only trying to save Konoha. Will you side with us . . . or that?" I foolishly spat at him._

"_Go jump off a cliff and rid the world of your stupidity." I received a harsh kick to my ribs. _

"_Leave her alone!" He stumbled as a small figure tried to tackle him. I watched as Naruto attempted to hit my attacker, but he was thrown into a wall as well. I watched in horror as the men continued to beat Naruto. I cried and yelled for help, but I was soon gagged to prevent them from being found. After a minute or two the men moved back and I saw the mangled body of Uzumaki Naruto. The Hyuuga turned to the drunks._

"_I don't care what you do with the girl, just make sure her body isn't found." He turned to sneer at me. "No one will miss a foreigner. She has no family here anyway." He turned and leapt away from the scene of the crime. The two drunks turned towards me, their movements were sluggish, but I could see unbridled lust playing within the depths of their eyes. For the first time in my life I feared rape._

_The larger of the two moved to my side and picked me up by my neck. I tried to lift my hands to stop him, but they were useless. The gag was ripped from my mouth as I was suddenly pressed against the wall and his mouth roughly crushed mine. The stench of alcohol filled my senses and I was restraining the urge to vomit. I could barely feel his free hand begin to explore my body through the earlier numbness. He ripped my shirt, causing me to gasp. He forced his tongue into my mouth as he continued to grope me. I bit his tongue in an attempt to stall for time. He pulled away in shock before he slapped me. Or attempted to slap me. I was dropped as a kunai was driven through his throat. A pair of strong arms caught me gently before I could hit the ground. I looked up in a daze to find the familiar dog mask of my favorite watcher. I desperately wanted to grab a hold of the fabric of his shirt. I couldn't because of the paralysis, but I wanted to with all of my being. I wanted to believe that he was real and that I was saved. That this was real and not an illusion made by my body going into shock. My tears renewed themselves as I wept in doggy-sans arms._

"_Why didn't you save me? Why weren't you there? Why did it take you so long? Why didn't you protect me?" I wanted to hug him and cry. I knew deep down that I was being unreasonable. It wasn't his job to watch me, but I was in shock and reality didn't mean much at the time. Doggy-san just cradled me gently as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't talk, but he offered calm comfort to me. His body was rigid and his actions were awkward, almost as if he wasn't use to offering this type of comfort before. We made it to the hospital and we were greeted by a flurry of activity. I was placed on a gurney. He lifted my hand, which had fallen limply off the side and laid it across my chest. As he went to move away a tried to grab him. My hand twitched and my fingers closed minutely around his hand. He paused in his movements and waited._

"_Please," I begged him," please don't leave me. I need you." His body tensed and he stared down at me. I could see the lights and hear the noise of the Emergency room, but it all faded away as I watched him. _

"_Alright." It was only one word, but it meant so much to me. I was wheeled away by the doctors through a pair of swinging white doors. My last sight was of him standing in the middle of the reception room as the doors closed and everything went black._

**End Flashback**

* * *

I had awoken in the hospital two days later. The first sight I was greeted to was the same room I had previously occupied. A sleeping Suzume had been sitting in the chair next to the bed and Naruto had been asleep in a bed across from me. Even Kaze was there lying at the foot of unoccupied space of Naruto's bed. I was surprised when I looked into the corner of the room and saw doggy-san. I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. He nodded in acknowledgement before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. This started a chain reaction. It awoke Kaze who barked and in turn woke up Naruto and Suzume. Suzume was the first to act; she pulled me into a hug and kept repeating, "I'm so sorry." Naruto kept asking how I was feeling, and Kaze hopped up onto the bed and licked my face with enthusiasm.

That day not only the Hokage, but the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, visited me as well. It turned out that Naruto had retold the Hokage what had happened and the Hyuuga was caught and being held in prison for attacking a civilian, after drunk number two had dimed him out. The Hokage had asked for my version and I told him everything. When it came to the part about the Kyuubi I had whispered it to him. He made everyone leave the room and explained that Naruto was a Jinchurikki, not a demon. I was also informed of the law. Afterwards the Hokage bid me a good day and left to get his paperwork done.

Next had been Hyuuga Hiashi. He had entered the room cold and indifferent. His very presence seemed to demand respect. His conversation had been interesting. He told me that to use high-level Hyuuga techniques on a fellow Konoha ninja, let alone a civilian was against clan law. He stated that my attacker would be punished and that if I needed anything all I had to do was ask. A nurse overheard this and that was why many in the village thought I had an alliance with the Hyuuga.

My next visitors were teachers from the Academy, including Iruka. They had all gotten me flowers and a card signed by the students from my class. It was sweet. The visit from an enthusiastic Gai I could have avoided. He meant well, but he was kicked out of the hospital for yelling too much.

"Nee-chan, don't you have that appointment today?" I was startled by Naruto's voice and I gazed at him questioningly. I tried to process his statement before I remembered. _Oh crap. _I had an appointment at the hospital with a chakra specialist to figure out the effects the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou on my already weak chakra system.

I raced off to the hospital after I ruffled Naruto's hair. I made it just in time. I waited for five minutes before being called back.

"Hello Seira-san, my names Dr. Fujiko Tsubasa. The results of your tests have come in and they're unlike anything we have ever seen before." He pulled out a picture similar to an x-ray, but of channels coursing through my body. "We had a Hyuuga look at your chakra circulation system and then draw what they saw. If you will look here," he pointed to one of several points on the chart. "These are your tenketsu points. Now an average person's are three times the size of yours. It isn't effecting your health, but it could be a curse or a blessing."

"What does that mean?" I pulled my eyes away from the drawing.

"It mean that the smaller size will allow less chakra through the points, so you will most likely never be able to do large wide-range jutsu, or jutsu that need a great deal of chakra. However, I would say that you would have _perfect_ chakra control. Imagine, not _near _perfect but perfect. With your smaller openings you would be able to limit chakra output completely unlike any medic-nin, so medic jutsus should be simple for you. With enough work and proper instruction you could become the best medic-nin since Tsunade-hime. Maybe, dare I say it," Dr. Tsubasa was actually bouncing in his seat, as he thought of all of the possibilities, "greater."

It was a lot to take in. It wasn't everyday that you learned that you could one-day rival Tsunade. I had gone from useless to someone with potential. Hadn't I feared that I would be useless? Now I could change that, and it was a career I had already been thinking of. Doctor. Medic-nin. I would remain in Konoha and I could save still save people. This was my chance. Instead of floundering around I would actually have a purpose and course. I turned to Dr. Tsubasa.

"Can you get me apprenticed to a medic-nin?

* * *

A/N: I had been picturing the incident since someone reviewed about life and death scenes. Did you enjoy it?


	10. Chapter 10: To Know Limitations

A/N: Sorry about the late update, I had uber writer's block. My dad, who wants to go by the name of Crabisimo, is the reason I was able to finish. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10: To Know Limitations Can Limit Progress

" I need a doctor in here stat. This man's heart is failing." I was passing by the room when the nurse called for help. I looked around and found that there wasn't a soul in sight. _Should I go help her? I've only been an apprentice for a month._ I threw caution to the wind and ran into the room.

" I'm here to help." The nurse sized me up before looking around desperately for someone else.

"I said I needed a doctor, not some apprentice upstart." _Ouch._ Ever since I had been apprenticed to Ryuu-shishou, the head of the hospital, I had earned a great deal of contempt and scorn from several of the younger doctors and nurses. They felt I hadn't earned my position in the hospital. I may have been a fast learner, but they treated me as if I was a toddler.

"Look, I'm all you've got so I suggest you stop bitching and help me save this guy's life." I didn't wait for her reply as I channeled chakra to my hands. I felt the aforementioned appendages fill with a comfortable warmth, as chakra flooded to my hands. _Shit, how do I fix this? _

"You can't do this! I'm going to find a qualified doctor." She raced out of the room as I placed my hands on the man's heart. I could feel the erratic beating as the heart tried to compensate for lack of efficiency by beating faster. _Might as well wing it. _I gently pushed my chakra into his body. Trusting on instinct I closed my eyes and I began to see or rather _feel _what was occurring in the body through my outstretching chakra. It was an odd feeling, like I could actually touch the inside of the body. I willed the energy to encase the heart, and I forced it to compress and release to a steady, slow rhythm. In. Compress. Out. Release. I could feel the heartbeats slowing down as the muscle began to match my chakra.

I began to feel a force pushing against my chakra. The body's chakra was fighting against me chakra; it was a common problem with chakra healing. The chakra would fight foreign chakra in a similar manner to white blood cells and antibodies would fight a virus. _ I have to stop this or the warring chakra will kill him. _I was hit by inspiration as I began to slowly pull pieces of the body's chakra into my chakra that was encasing the heart. I began to circulate the chakra so it was pulling in more of the body's natural chakra. It was like spinning yarn. My chakra was the strand and his chakra was the raw wool. The body began to stop fighting my chakra, instead it started to join the circulating, the spinning.

I could feel the blood starting to flow in and out of the heart. I started to extend my chakra throughout the body. I could feel it following the veins and arteries as it serpentined through the bloodstream. Whenever I felt a push of opposing chakra I would pull it into the constant spinning and then continue onward.

I began to sense deposits of liquid hiding within the tissue and I cursed. _How do I get ride of them?_ _Think Seira! What could draw out the liquid from the tissue? _My mind was racing as I tried to come up with a solution. _Think in out of body terms. How does water get pulled from the earth? The sun heats it until it evaporates. Can I do the same thing with my chakra_? I willed my chakra to heat itself in the area_. I need it to be hot enough to draw out the liquid, but I can't burn the patient. Maybe a layer of cooled chakra to buffer the veins. _I focused my energy in an attempt to complete this task. I could slowly feel the trapped liquid moving out of the tissue and into the bloodstream. I continued to use this process whenever my chakra 'fingers' came upon another deposit.

When I had finished I returned my attention to the now steadily beating heart. I slowly began to withdraw my chakra and I could feel the body naturally compensating for the loss. I had finally extricated myself from the spinning chakra and found that the patient's heartbeat had returned to a steady rhythmic beat and the circulating chakra was dispersing itself throughout the body. I pulled completely out of the body and slowly opened my eyes. I was startled to see myself surrounded by several of the hospital staff. Many of the doctors were looking at me in awe and even Ryuu-shishou was giving me an almost proud look.

" Umm . . . can I help you?" in that instant I was bombarded by a mixture of compliments and questions. I was a tad shocked and bewildered by the reception. I won't lie to you; I definitely thought I was going to be in a shit load of trouble. A disgruntled Ryuu suddenly yanked me out of the crowd.

" Alright, she saved a life, big deal. Do you want to give her a cookie for it? We as doctors are _supposed_ to do that. Now flee." He made a shooing motion to the crowd and they were quick to vacate the area. For once I was glad for my mentor's biting sarcasm. Well at least when it wasn't directed at me.

"You," he pointed at me and snapped his fingers "follow." I was quick to scurry after him. Dr. Tsubasa, Dr. Chikako, a clever female doctor who was in charge of experimental procedures, and Suzume followed after us. I was led out of the hospital and to the bench that was positioned in front of the hospital. "Sit." I immediately parked my caboose on the wooden seat. The other three sat down next to us as Ryuu-shishou paced in front of the bench. He just went back and forth and I soon found myself dozing off. "How did you do it?"

"Ack!" I hadn't been expecting the abrupt statement. I had started and ended up falling off the edge of the bench. "Uh . . . how did I do what?" I slowly picked myself up and sat back down. His eyes were boring a hole into me.

"How did you do something that is supposed to be impossible. You not only made a failing heart return to optimal efficiency, but you also managed to keep the body's natural chakra from attacking you and you pulled the stagnant liquid from the tissue into the bloodstream to be cleansed. All three should be impossible. All three we have been trying to do for years. How is it that a newbie such as yourself, was able to do what nobody has been able to do before?"

" You mean nobody had ever been able to do any of that? I don't know how I did it . . . it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. The nurse had abandoned me and he was dying so I acted." I was becoming flustered as they all stared at me. Ryuu was incredulous. Tsubasa was thoughtful. Suzume was sympathetic. Chikako was as calm as ever. She cleared her throat softly and broke the silence.

"Why don't you explain to us exactly _what_ you did and what you were thinking when you did each of the three things. Maybe we will be able to figure out how you did it." Her calm, melodious voice seemed to calm Ryuu down enough to standstill and pay attention.

"Well to get his heart to slow down I pushed my chakra into his body and encased his heart in it. I then began to compress and release it in the rhythm of the resting heart rate. After a short time it began to slow and conform to my beat." I stopped and looked to see if they wanted me to continue. Even though I was eighteen these four adults made me feel like I was a child. "When his chakra began to fight mine I started to spin my charka that was encasing the heart. I then began to pull bits of his chakra into mine, like when you spin wool into yarn. I just kept working his chakra into mine and it soon stopped fighting and began to mimic what my chakra was doing." I was interrupted her by Ryuu.

"What in the world made you think you could do that." It was a good point.

"Well, I guess I just didn't know that I couldn't do it." I shrug and restarted my story. "Getting the deposits out of the tissue was the hardest to do. I was stumped on how to do it without damaging the body. I started to think about water in the soil and how it was drawn out. I heated up my chakra while making a cool boundary to protect the veins and I just had to wait for the deposits to enter the bloodstream. After all of that I just slowly pulled out while encouraging the body to continue where I had left off." I looked back to see their reactions.

"What you don't seem to get apprentice is that all of that should be impossible. How were you able to do it when nobody else could." They all began to ponder Ryuu's words. I was starting to become annoyed at my mentor.

"Maybe it's because I didn't now that I couldn't do it." Ryuu gave me another incredulous look.

"How could that possibly be the reason?" came his biting reply.

"I have to agree with the oaf, Seira-san. How is that relevant?" Chikako hesitantly voiced her own doubts to my reasoning, but you had to give her props on the insult.

"Maybe because I didn't know that those limitations existed, I was able to overcome them. I didn't have any mental blocks saying that it was impossible before it even started. Maybe because I believed one hundred percent that it would work, it did." I could see that none of them were following my logic. A looked around the street, trying to find an example when I saw a three legged dog running in the park across from us.

"Okay, do you see that dog? The one with three legs." I received affirmations from them. "A three legged dog shouldn't be able to run. It shouldn't physically be possible, but he doesn't know that he can't run. Because he doesn't know that he can't run, he can. He isn't held back by limitations because he doesn't realize that they _exist_." I could see comprehension dawning in their eyes.

"So in theory, anything can be possible if nobody said that it was impossible. Is that what you are trying to say?" I could have kissed Tsubasa, but I didn't because he's old and wrinkly.

"Exactly." I was dismissed as they began to discuss my theory.

After our talk I had been let off of work. Something about resting and recovering, I wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. I was full of energy. As I walked to my locker to get my street clothes I found myself the center of a great deal of unwanted attention. I had gone from being an upstart to a prodigy. I had to admit that I didn't enjoy all of the new attention. It was nice to be appreciated, but I could see hero worship in a few eyes. It was a bit unnerving.

I finally made it out of the building and headed towards my apartment. As I passed by a park an excited Naruto greeted me.

"Nee-chan," he managed to launch himself at my legs and I was knocked over. I saw Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba watching the display off to the side.

"Oh brave ninja, will you not rescue me from this torture." I saw Kiba perk up and begin to grin,

"Fear not princess for I will save you." He charged and tackled Naruto off of me. I took this moment to crouch behind Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Seira-sensei, do you have anymore snacks from your village?" _Ah, good old Chouji and his love of food._ I had taken to bringing in snacks to class for the kids to try. Chocolate chip cookies, French fries, the works. It had helped cement me in a favorable light in regards to the students.

"Well if you all ask your parents I'm sure that I could whip us up a meal from my village for dinner." I was receiving a look of admiration from Chouji, a small smile from Shikamaru, and Kiba and Naruto were still rolling in the dirt.

"Can Akamaru come?" _Count on Kiba to ask about the dog._

" Of course he can come. Now where is Kaze? Naruto we need to get home so I can make dinner." Kaze burst into the clearing followed by a white puffball. Ever since the attack, Kaze had become very protective and had taken to following Naruto around whenever he was alone. "Alright let's move on out. Boys if you can come than dinner should be ready in about an hour. My room is 407, okay." They nodded and turned to walk home. Naruto and I followed their examples.

"So how was your day squirt?" I looked down at the head of uncontrollable yellow fuzz.

"It was awesome, we played ninja and hide-and-seek and we even played a prank on Iruka-sensei. It was awesome._ Aw crap, I forgot about the pranks_. I looked down at the adorable grin on Naruto's face.

"Naruto, I'm going to put some ground rules down in regards to your pranking. First the prank can't damage property or hurt someone. Second it has to have some value in regards to your ninja skills, and third you have to give me a mock mission report on how you accomplished the prank and it's relevance to your skills. Understood?" He nodded his head vigorously. I supposed he just wanted to do the pranks. We made it to my apartment and I made my way into the kitchen with an eager Naruto following after.

"What are we gonna make today nee-chan?" I had started to teach Naruto how to cook in an effort to get him to eat healthy meals. He would also be a hit on missions if he could cook well. It turned out that the little rascal was a genius with the spices, if you catch my drift. When my work schedule became more hectic and I trusted him with an open flame I was going to let him take over kitchen duty.

" Well my leetle 'elper we shall be making 'ambeargers." I used a ridiculous French accent when I said it in honor of the movie The Pink Panther. He gave me a confused look before shaking his head sadly.

"This is one of those odd things you do, isn't it?" I gave him a shocked look before I spotted his grin. I pretended to be offended before I taught him how to prepare the hamburgers and I went about slicing the fries to . . . well fry. We were almost done when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find the three students and Akamaru. Kaze was quick to jump the puppy as I ushered the three nervous boys inside.

"Seira-sensei, you have a cool apartment." Kiba was turning around do fast that I was sure he would be dizzy, or maybe he was training for Gatsuuga. When I had first decided to put special touches on my apartment I wanted it to become my home. I had painted the walls a light green and I had done long spiraling lines in black on the main wall in the living room. Imagine the clouds being drawn from the beginning of the movie Mulan. The lines were accented by various shades of greens, golds, and creams.

The apartments furniture and accessories pulled from these colors. All of the woodwork and wooden furniture had been painted cream and the fixtures were a soft gold color. The couch had been covered in a soft green material; the various throw pillows were different shades of gold and cream that matched a blanket fold over the back of it. There were various knick-knacks such as healing supplies or lying about to give the room a homey feel along with gauze curtains to frame the windows. Around the room on various surfaces I had multiple plants, anything from bamboo to orchids. The room also had several candles lying about.

I chuckled at his response as I shooed Naruto out of the kitchen.

"Go play with your friends." Soon dinner was served and the boys were introduced to the delights of hamburgers. While we chowed down we didn't notice the ominous thunderheads brewing outside. I was putting the dishes away when a clap of thunder let loose pouring rain and announcing the storms arrival. I quickly grabbed a flashlight; it was a habit I had gotten into as a child after I had to retrieve all of my family members from various areas of the house once, so it as a valuable habit. A flash of lightening and a clap of thunder caused the lights to flicker and then go out. Someone shrieked at the top of his lungs.

I turned the flashlight on and I found the four boys huddled together. I calmly walked around the room and lit all of the candles.

"Alright boys, I can't send you home in this so dinner has just become a slumber party. Do you want to sleep in beds tonight or do you want to all camp out here in the living room.

"Nee-chan, maybe we should all camp here so that Kiba doesn't scream like a girl again." So Kiba had been the one to shriek. Interesting.

"Alright Naruto you take the flashlight and Kaze to go get pillows and blankets from your apartment, I get some from my room. You three stay here. Got it?" I received reluctant nods as I went to grab nesting material. We quickly made our beds and soon fell asleep to the lullaby of the falling rain.

* * *

"No, you aren't supposed to put the shells in too." I awoke to muttering child-like voices.

"Shh, you'll wake her up." Another voice tried to quiet voice one.

"Too late knuckleheads I'm awake." I stretched out and made my way over towards the site of an attempted breakfast. "How about you boys clean up the living room and I'll make breakfast. Hmmm?" They readily agreed and soon we were enjoying our meal. I decided to walk the three boys home personally so I could explain what happened to their parents. While worried about the children all agreed that the sleepover had been best. I gave the boys an invitation to come over again sometime which they all readily accepted. Now all I had to do was start researching chakra control exercises, again.

* * *

A/N: I need more reviews. I'm begging you. I want to know your opinions to make sure I'm keeping in line with my title.


	11. Chapter 11: If I Saw You Naked

A/N: I have been trying to come-up with a better summary for this story so I'm going to have a contest. Submit summaries you think would describe the story and the winner will have their summary used and they will be mentioned as an honorary muse. Right up there with Crabisimo.

Chapter 11: If I Saw You Naked I Would Die laughing

"How are you holding up with the schedule," I looked up to find Iruka Standing next to my desk.

"It's been a tad hectic, but now that Naruto has taken over cooking and has friends to keep him busy throughout the day it has been getting easier."

"I heard about your miraculous healing at the hospital, you've caused a bit of an uproar. 'The next Tsunade', that's what they call you." I looked up to see his face straight, but his eyes dancing with hidden mirth. I threw my hands in the air.

"I can't believe you, you actually think this is funny. It's annoying as hell. No, that would be insulting hell, it's worse than hell. You wound me sir with thy petty taunts." I feigned a pained look. Iruka seemed to drop his strict manner and joined me in playing along.

"Well O fair maiden what can I thou do to make reparations for my transgressions?" My stomach growled at this point and I jumped out of my seat.

"You can take me to lunch." I didn't wait for his response as I proceeded to drag him through the streets to a sushi bar. I could only eat so much ramen. We sat down and quickly ordered our food.

"So a little birdie told me that you were styling green hair and orange skin the other day."

"Would this little birdie happen to have blond hair?" I could tell that his anger was mostly bluffed.

" I don't know, what would you be willing to do for the answer?" My goal as of late had been to loosen Iruka up. You know, let his hair loose, well no, his hair looks better up.

"How about I . . . take you out to dinner one night?" It was at this point that we were interrupted.

"Ohoho Iruka, what do we have here? Shame on you two, keep the kinky stuff in the bedroom." We both leaned back from each other as we pulled remarkable imitations of tomatoes.

I looked up to see that our tormentor was a shinobi with large spiky black hair, a bandage running across his nose and a black square on his chin. Standing next to him was another shinobi with his bangs covering his right eye and a bandana connected to his headband.

"Knock it off Kotetsu. Don't you have something better to do? Errands for Hokage-sama or something?" Kotetsu laughed and threw his arm around an irritated Iruka's neck.

"Iruka you couldn't possibly be trying to get rid of us could you? Don't you love me anymore? Has she taken my place in your heart?" Throughout his interrogation Iruka slunk lower and lower into his chair. The other ninja, if I remember right had to be Izumo, just muttered about one too many hits to the head.

"Aren't you going to help him?" I tried to fight down the snickers that threatened to escape my mouth. I received a dubious look.

"And have Kotetsu turn his attention on me? I thank you ,but he's Iruka's problem now."

"Isn't that abandoning a comrade in battle." I kept trying not to laugh at Iruka's expense, but it was just so . . . funny.

"No it is called protecting my sanity. I value it over your boyfriend there." I spluttered, the laughter in my face gone. It was replaced by red as I denied the relationship between Iruka and myself.

"No. We aren't dating, we're just friends, colleges, buddies. No romance at all." He gave me a skeptical look before dropping it.

"Anyway, he can be _almost_ as bad as Gai sometimes." I saw him shiver and I began to chuckle, yes chuckle, because I do not giggle. Ever. I felt the need to say something in Gai's favor.

"Well he isn't _that_ bad, you just have to ignore the bits about youth and he is actually pretty knowledgeable."

" Doesn't he talk about youth every other sentence?" _Crap_ _he caught me._

"Okay, so you have to ignore a lot, but if you ignore that _then _you can see he's fairly knowledgeable." At this point we looked over to see Iruka trying to keep Kotetsu from kissing him. It was all exaggerated of course, just fun. However Iruka's face had twisted into a mix between horror and disgust. It's here that I decided to intervene.

"Oi, Kotetsu would you be so kind as to release Iruka, he needs to be sane in order to pay for my lunch." I watched as he dropped Iruka to the ground and popped up in front of me.

"What a beautiful companion you have Iruka. Fair lady, where have you been all of my life?" He had placed his hand to his heart and was kneeling on one knee. It seems pick up lines were in any dimension/world/place with males, take your pick.

"The same place I'll be for the rest of your life. . . in your wildest dreams." I turned away from him to see Izumo leaning on the table in hysterics and Iruka trying and failing to contain his laughter. Kotetsu was grumbling as he got up.

"How about you two eat with us. I'm always in need of entertainment." I waved to the empty chairs next to Iruka and myself in an indifferent fashion. They shared a looked and then Izumo spoke.

"We have time so . . . we'll hang with you until our break is over, if only to see Kotetsu shot down again." He tried to hide his smile at Kotetsu's indignant face, but he was failing. "I'm Izumo by the way and this is Kotetsu. We've been partners for seven years now."

"That's so great that you're not worried about other people's opinions. You two make a wonderful couple." I managed to keep a straight features as their faces became panicked. I looked over and winked slyly at Iruka.

"We are NOT gay. We are friends and that was a horrible thing to say. I love females. If I saw you naked I would die happy." It was Kotetsu who had first shaken off the shock.

"Well, if I saw you naked . . . I would probably die laughing." Thank you boredom and the Internet. One day I had gotten so bored I had decided to look up witty comebacks for pick up lines, now that invaluable knowledge was paying off. My retort had sent Izumo from shock into laughter yet again, Iruka who chose to laugh silently followed him. Kotetsu threw his hand around my shoulder, similar to what he had done earlier to Iruka.

"I'm just trying to give myself to you." He tried again with a smirk on his face.

"I don't accept cheap gifts." I kept my tone cool and my face indifferent. His face broke into a grin.

"Izumo, she's better at this than Anko. You and me are going to be good buddies . . . ahh. . . umm," I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Seira."

"Off course that's your name, I knew that." He puffed out his chest in a display of mock machismo.

" Wait . . . aren't you that new healer, the prodigy." It was Izumo who recognized my name first.

"Yea they're calling you the new Tsunade. Right?" Kotetsu also jumped into the conversation.

"Oh for the love of God! Can we drop it, please." I had reached the end of my rope. I raised the pitch of my voice an octave to mimic the gossips. "'Oo isn't that that new healer.' 'The prodigy?' 'The one who brought someone back from the dead.' 'No I think she saved Hokage-sama's life.' 'Well _I_ heard that she cured an incurable disease.' I'm getting tired of all these stupid rumors. The sad part is I didn't make any of those up." I started hitting my head on the table in agitation with a hint of frustrated. I heard Kotetsu whistle before he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Now, now Skippy we don't want you to cause brain damage. I still need to come up with a good pick up line. One you can't turn around." He gained a thoughtful look to his face. I turned to Izumo in disbelief.

"Did he just call me," I whispered this word," Skippy?" He nodded to me solemnly as he answered my question.

"It's his way of saying 'calm down', without actually saying it." Understanding flooded my face.

"Aha." I jumped as Kotetsu broke the comfortable silence that had fallen around the four of us. "I've got one. I would go to the end of the world for you." He had a look of triumph on his face.

"Yeah, but would you stay there." He cursed and went back to thinking, while Iruka and Izumo busted their guts.

"Izumo, how have you two been lately?" Iruka finally interjected something into the conversation.

"Well lately we've been in charge of running errands for Hokage-sama, but we occasionally do guard duty." This grabbed my attention.

"What's guard duty like? Are you at the gate, or along the walls?" It would be cool to get to see the various people moving in and out of Konoha. To learn their stories and lives would be interesting and entertaining.

"Well we are posted on gate duty, which is better than the walls, but it can still get really boring. However it is a necessary evil."

" I suppose after a short time the novelty would wear off." I replied to Izumo's dislike of his job. " But what are you gonna do?" Iruka and Izumo began to recount stories from their days together at the academy with random comments from Kotetsu to add to the hilarity of the anecdotes. We had just finished eating when Naruto materialized at my side. He shoved several pieces of paper into my hands before he began to explain.

"Nee-chan, I've got my report for you. I did everything that you said. I included the list of materials, my methods, and my potential escape routes out of the village, that's the map. I also explained my reasoning behind the prank, along with tips for improvements." I looked him up and down as he beamed up at me. I saw that he was wearing civilian clothing and his hair was a dark brown. I looked down at the packet in my hand. "I even asked Hokage-jiji for a mission report temple-eat," he struggled on the word.

"Template?" Kotetsu supplied. Naruto looked around seeming to notice all of the people around him for the first time.

"Hi Iruka-sensei, Spiky hair dude, and guy with bangs." He faced Kotetsu, "Yeah that thing." He then turned back to me, "So that I could make it look real and stuff." He looked at me with a somewhat pleading look on his face. I ruffled his hair.

"You did good squirt, this was exactly what I wanted, now when will the objective be completed? He looked down at the watch I had bought him so that he wouldn't be late anymore.

"Umm, in three, two, one, gotta go Nee-chan." We heard several booms echo throughout the village as we raced around the corner to see large clouds of different colored smoke permeating throughout the streets. When the dust settled we could see the people in the street covered in a myriad of colors. Some were all a solid color, others were mixtures of shades and tones. I looked down at the report in my hand to see what exactly Naruto had done.

**Mission Report**

**Materials: **30 time release empty capsules, four pounds of white, hypoallergenic powder, 20 packs of various dyes, Non-descript civilian clothing (beige), washout hair dye.

**Objective: **Plant30 timed capsules to release a powder of my choosing. The powder turns anything it touches that color, but it washes off with water.

**Escape Routes:** (See map)

**Significance:** I was able to plant lots of capsules that could have been filled with air born poison in strat- _(the start of the word strategic was crossed out)_ major areas of Konoha without anybody noticing. If I had been an enemy then I could have killed many people. All of the colors and stuff will also add confusion and panic. An enemy could slip away while people are confused.

**Recommendations: **There needs to be more security inside the village watching major areas that have lots of people. Procedures should be in place to prevent panic.

The report was written in a sloppy scrawl, but it was legible and thought out. I handed it to a ranting Iruka who carefully read it. His eyebrows rose until they hid underneath his headband.

"Naruto did this?" His voice held disbelief as Izumo grabbed the papers from Iruka's limp hands. I herd a whistle of appreciation from Kotetsu as he also realized the significance of Naruto's prank.

"Wow, you've gotta give the squirt some credit, this was well thought out. Maybe we should go show this to Hokage-sama. All the ninja a probably running around like chickens with their heads cut-off." We all jumped up to the rooftops. Ha, I could do that now. Insert mental victory dance. When we arrived at the Hokage tower it was full of shouting Ninja. The Hokage was at the front of the crowd trying to calm everyone down.

"Settle down, we will find out what's going on. Just calm down." Even though he was only half of the height of everyone there he still had a commanding presence.

"Um Hokage-sama," I lost some of my nerve as everyone in the room looked at me. And here I thought the academy students' stares were bad.

"Yes Seira?"

"I think you should look at this." I handed him the packet and he rifled through it and his face broke into a smile and I heard him mutter, "So that's why he wanted to know."

"There is no reason to panic, it seems that this was a harmless joke. Water will wash off the color. You four," he pointed to Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, and myself "please come with me." We walked into his office solemnly. "Now who can tell me what this is." The three males in the group shoved me forward and I muttered under my breath, "traitors."

" Well Hokage-sama, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop Naruto's pranking so I tried to make it constructive. I wanted him to gain experience in his ninja skills. I didn't think he would be _that_ enthusiastic about the whole thing." The Hokage gave me a warm smile as he went back to reading through the report.

"Well, this was well done and Naruto is right. In our years of peace, we have become complacent and sloppy. I think I would like to use Naruto as a way to increase the security of the village. Tell him that he will get mission payments for infiltrating different areas of Konoha, and setting up pranks that could be substituted with lethal materials. Similar to the powder he used today. I will need a copy of the mission report and I may give him specific places to target. Do you think that this is acceptable?" I was pretty much blown away by the results of my scheme to keep Naruto's pranks tame. However, it did sound like a great idea. Also with time Naruto's skills would increase rapidly.

"I think Naruto would do anything for you Hokage-sama. However this task he will especially enjoy." I couldn't wait to run home and inform Naruto of his new occupation. The Sandaime chuckled as he smoked his pipe.

"You two are dismissed, Izumo, Kotetsu I need you to deliver these papers to Ibiki." The two ninja shivered as the heard it was Ibiki they were giving the papers to. I could see the corners of Sarutobi's mouth turning upwards and I silently laughed at the fate of the two chuunin.

I grabbed Iruka and dragged him, in my excitement, all the way to my apartment. I opened my door and was hit by a wave of the most delicious odors. I think I might have drooled a little. I saw Naruto at my stove stirring what looked like tomato sauce. He threw the seasonings with an exclamation of 'bam'. I may have influenced his cooking style a bit.

We were about to go in when Kaze came barreling through the door and knocked us both over. I squeezed my eyes shut as I made impact with the floor. I moaned in pain as my back throbbed. After a few moments I slowly lifted my lids to find Iruka's blushing face inches from my own. I felt my heart give a little skip as I looked into his dark eyes. I tried to jump up to disentangle us, but I only created a more compromising position.

"Uh, Nee-chan . . . what are you and Iruka-sensei doing?" _Shit_. I looked over to find both Naruto and Kaze staring at us. It was at this point that Iruka hopped off and pulled me to my feet. I battled with my urge to blush and I realized I was loosing.

" Naruto we were just . . . inspecting the floor. Now we're done." I turned away from Naruto's skeptical look when Iruka cleared his throat.

"I should probably get home, I have some lesson plans to do." He looked uncomfortable with the situation and I realized that He still wasn't completely fine with Naruto. He didn't see him as his parents' killers, but he didn't like the blond either. The pranks had created a sense of camaraderie in Iruka though, so I had hope for the future. Or maybe it was because a seven-year-old had some across us in a rather compromising position.

"Okay Iruka, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." With that he made his way out of the apartment.

" Hey Naruto, the Hokage wants you to see him tomorrow." Naruto nodded for a moment before his face turned thoughtful.

" Hey Nee-chan, are you and Iruka-sensei," he stuck out his pink and wiggled it, "this?" I spluttered before a smacked him upside the head. It was about as hard as you would hit a friend so don't get angry with me.

"What the hell kind of a question is that, baka."

"Geez, I was just asking. Hey why does Hokage-jiji want to see me?" His face was full of curiosity.

"You think I'm going to tell you after _that_. Hell no!"

"Nee-chan, come on, please."

"Nope."

"But,-"

"Nu-huh." The rest of the evening's conversation continued in that vein until I forced Naruto to go home and sleep. It wasn't until I got into bed that I realized Iruka had asked me out to dinner. _Oh crap._

A/N: I tried to get more Seira ninja action in there. Is there love between Iruka and Seira? Maybe, who knows? I could just be messing with you. Did you like Izumo and Kotetsu? How about the prank? Please review me your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12: HeroComplex

A/N: When I was writing this chapter I was listening to music that I thought really matched certain scenes. I will put an ≤ where to start the music, they're short so just read slowly and let them play. I thought it added to the scenes.

Songs in Order: It will be the first ones on Youtube

1. Breathing Space x-ray dog

2. The Vision x-ray dog

Chapter 12: Hero-Complex

" Seira! We need you in here stat." I rushed into the hospital room to find a convulsing ANBU being strapped to the bed. I looked at the mask hoping that it would be unfamiliar, but I felt my heart twist painfully as I recognized the dog-face. Brushing away the pain I rushed over to help the others hold him down.

"What's the diagnosis?" I looked at the long slash cutting from his right shoulder to his left hip. The edges of the wound were tinged with sickly black. _It must be_-

" Poison. We haven't been able to identify it, but we can't treat him until he stops convulsing. It seems to be targeting his nervous system along with his organs. None of the regular treatments are working on him so we called you in as a last hope." She looked torn between distress and exhaustion. I turned to doggy-san and I placed my hand to the back of his neck. His mask was an inconvenience, but it was procedure to not remove a mask unless absolutely necessary to treatment. I charged up my hands with Chakra and quickly felt the rush of warmth and comfort I had come to associate with the healing energy. I closed my eyes and extended my senses into his body. I started to feel the hastily retracting muscles as another spasm shot through his body.

My hands tingled as I pushed the energy in my gathered there towards his spine. _If I'm going to stop the seizures, I'm going to need to temporarily paralyze him from the neck down. That's dangerous though, so maybe I could disrupt the signals traveling from his brain. A buffer or something to nullify the electric signals could safely prevent him from thrashing, without causing damage to the muscles. _I reached my 'fingers' out until they were surrounding his spine at the nape of his neck. I slowly wove my way through the intricate web of nerves that were firing at an impossibly fast rate. Once I made it through the muscles and nerves, I was at the vertebrae. I anchored my chakra slowly onto the Atlas vertebrae. This particular part of the spine is in charge of holding the head up, so it is bulkier and more capable of holding the anchors than any of the other disks.

After I had attached my chakra to his spine, I began to slowly weave it into a net of fibers and tendrils. The electricity that was rushing to and from the brain began to make its way through the webbing to get to it's destination, this slowed the spasms down. I then spread the energy completely around the nerves and spine. With the way blocked the signals began to get backed up. _How do I stop the energy from building up. Think Seira. Maybe I could do something like a lemon battery. I could make the buffer a conductor and than I could have the messages flow through my buffer back into the brain. However, we would need to have two medics in charge of keeping his heart beating and another to make sure he breathes. Could I polarize two points in my chakra to send the energy through and back to the brain? If this works than we can save him._

"Alright, I need to people who are open-minded." Two medics stepped forward. "Alright you," I gestured to the male, "are in charge of keeping his heart beating at a steady rate. It won't be receiving the messages through the Medulla Oblongata to beat because I'll be blocking. You," I nodded towards the girl, "will be in charge of circulating oxygen into the lungs and bloodstream and then back out again. Do you understand?" They nodded resolutely. I looked at the other doctors surrounding the table. "Good, now when I give you the signal you will have as long as we can keep this going to get the poison out of his body. However be as fast as possible because the longer he's in the state, the greater chance of permanent damage or de-," I choked on the words and blinked back tears. " Just don't take too long. Can you do this?" I received more nods and I slipped back into my healing trance.

I began to image pulling in the electric currents, every science lesson I had ever had was coming in handy right now. I sent out a tendril of energy and 'tasted' the charge of the outgoing signals. They were positive, so I focused on the first conductor point and made it negative in order to attract the positive ions in the bioelectric signal. I then made the other conductor point positive in order to keep the path of signals flowing through diffusion. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck raising as the electricity began to cycle through me. I gave a sharp nod to let the doctors know that they could begin. Keeping the current moving was probably the most difficult thing I had ever done. The charge of the neurons were constantly switching as the brain sent out different messages. Every pulse that went through the buffer also surged through my body. I couldn't really tell how long we had been doing this, but I noticed that my hands were beginning to tremble from the strain I was putting on them. I could feel sweat beading at my forehead until it was wiped away by a soft cloth. I clenched my teeth as a particularly strong surge raced up my arms and danced along my spine. This went on for what seemed like hours.

A light tap on my shoulder was my cue to pull out. Slowly and carefully I worked my way out of the delicate networking. The electricity that had been cycling tightly now rushed into the body. I heard a sharp gasp as lungs began to rise and fall on their own. I gently unwound my self from the vertebrae and with a sigh I pulled the chakra back into my hands. I opened my eyes to find two of the doctors engaged in CPR.

"What's happening?" I was desperate to know where we had gone wrong.

"His heart won't start. We're trying to keep it beating, but it isn't responding to chakra anymore, not even the mimic technique." I nudged one of the doctors out of the way as panic filled me. _Not doggy-san. Please not him._ I re-entered his body and urgently probed his heart. I received no response; the only beats were results of the CPR. _No, I can't lose him._ I reached deep within myself and gained access to my own bioelectricity. If chakra wouldn't work then I was going to shock it back into beating. I gathered as much electricity to my hand as I thought safe to enter his body, I didn't think of how it would harm my systems.

With a quick jolt I forced the charged ions into his heart, which contracted, and then quickly released, I waited with bated breath for the next contraction pleading for it to work and found none answered my plea. With I cry of frustration mixed with anguish I repeated the procedure and this time there was a beat. It was low and weak, but it was there. I pulled out with a sigh of relief and opened my eyes again. My vision was blurred and whirling colors and shapes greeted me as my legs gave out; I painfully tumbled to the ground. Exhaustion overcame me, as the last sounds I heard were shouts of my name. Then darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a strangely familiar bed. I looked around and found that it was _my _room at the hospital. You know the one that I have resided in three times now. I looked out the window to see stars winking at me in the navy sky. I turned to find Ryuu-shishou sitting on one of the chairs with his hands in his hair, head down. The rustling of the sheets alerted him to my awakening and I was met with blazing dark eyes.

"Why did you do something so . . . so stupid?" he was gazing at me steadily. His voice hadn't risen at all when he spoke. It remained in a quiet neutral tone that was devoid of sarcasm. I immediately bristled and began to defend myself.

"It wasn't stupid, he would have died if I hadn't done it."

"Then you should have let him DIE," Ryuu roared at me as he leapt out of his chair. I froze. What was going on? Ryuu would never say something like that. Right? His eyes were filled with anger and something else? It was so small, but I could see a sliver of emotion in his eyes that I had never seen there before. Fear? I gazed up at him silently until a hot emotion started to rise in me like bile. What right did he have to yell at me?

"I will never let a patient die if there is something, ANYTHING I can do to save them, least of all my friend." I shocked myself. When had doggy-san become a friend to me? I heard echoes of past conversations thread through my mind.

" _You have got to be kidding me. What are you, five-years-old? I will not lower myself and jump for, Aha!"_

" _You're not very observant, are you?"_

"_Please," I begged him," please don't leave me. I need you."_

"_Alright."_

"Do you have _any_ idea about what could have happened because of that stunt you pulled. You stupid girl, you could have died. I understand that you think that any idea that pops into your head at the time will work, but sometimes there are limitations that you need to acknowledge. The bioelectricity of the body is delicate. You cannot use yourself as a battery. It doesn't work that way. You use all of you bioelectricity and you _die_. Plain and simple. Is any of this sinking in to that thick skull of yours." At this point I was ready to blow. I was sick and tired of him yelling at me for doing my job.

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of you yelling at me for doing my job," _redundant much,_ "I may have taken a risk, but he is my friend and I will do anything to save my friends. I will do anything to save a patient." He gazed at me coolly.

"What about Naruto?" I froze before slowly replying.

"He would be fine without me, Suzume or Iruka would take care of him," my voice was soft and unsure as I refused to meet Ryuu's eyes.

"How can you be so selfish?" I felt as if he had punched me in the gut. Any argument that I to say had fled from my mind. I wasn't being selfish, was I? Naruto would get over my death and the others would take care of him. Then I rethought it, Naruto had proclaimed I was his precious person. My thoughts flew back to the anime, specifically the Hokage's death. Naruto had been devastated. He was right, I was no longer the girl who nobody cared about. I couldn't wallow away safe within the shell of anonymity. I wasn't invisible here. I had made a family in Konoha, a strange family, but a family nonetheless. Taking risks like I had been doing _was _being selfish. I would be hurting Naruto, Suzume, Iruka, and so many others who I had come to cherish.

"You're right. I just . . . whenever I see someone in danger, I just feel like I have to do whatever I can to save him or her. I guess I have a hero-complex." Ryuu walked over to me, his shoulders sagging with age, sympathy, and exhaustion.

"There is a difference between saving lives and throwing away your own. I have come to actually like you, oh apprentice of mine, so please try to refrain from attempting to save everyone. You may be a remarkable healer Seira, but you aren't God. Some people are meant to die, and no matter how hard you try you can't save everyone. And if you try to, then you will just go insane with guilt." He turned to leave, but as soon as he reached the door he turned around and held me in place with his piercing gaze. "I want you to promise me that you won't pull a stunt like this again."

"I promise." I paused before looking up into his eyes. "Can you ask Suzume to check on Naruto for me tonight, since I'm going to be here for at least a day?" I asked him softly. He growled under his breath before nodding and stalking out of the room. I sat in silence gazing at the ANBU who I hadn't realized was across from me during my yelling match with Ryuu.

(≤1. Breathing Space≥)

Moonlight was streaming through the open window, illuminating the room. The pale light gently caressed the crisp white and red mask, giving him an ethereal glow. I could see bruises had formed on his sleeveless arms from when he had needed to be held down. Slowly I pulled myself out of bed and ghosted across the room to stand beside him. I delicately trailed my fingers across the bandaged wound on his chest, remembering the wicked black lines that had earlier surrounded it like a frame. The cool tile against my bare feet sent a shiver running up my spine. I shook my head and scrutinized him, until my eyes rested upon the steady rise and fall of his chest. My gaze traveled the body of the man who I had declared my friend so willingly, with doubt and concern.

"What have you done to me?" I murmured as my thoughts drifted to my past.

Back home, in the real world, I didn't have many friends. Partly it was because of my hermitish tendencies, but mostly it was due to past relationships. I had had two best friends in my lifetime. My first friend, I had grown up with since the age of three. When we reached middle school we were separated for a year and when we met again it was as if she was a new person. She barely acknowledged I existed and it had hurt me.

My second friend I had made in elementary school. She had decided in fifth grade that another girl would be a better friend than me. However, whenever the two got into fights, she always came crying back to promptly abandon me when the fight ended. After these two failures I had distanced myself from those my age. I had become invisible, known of, but nobody knew me. It hadn't been ridiculed or taunted, I had just been there. The silent casual rejection had hurt, but I was able to get over it. Don't run or panic. I'm not turning into a Mary-sue. Besides these few setbacks I had a pretty sweet life.

I stared down at his motionless body and wondered how he had infiltrated the walls that I had used to prevent pain, so expertly and so silently. Well maybe he was an ANBU for a reason. I chuckled as I remembered thinking those words so long ago in regards to the same man. I reached my hand out to touch his alabaster skin. _Was it as smooth as it looked_? I paused a breath's distance away from his epidermis as a soft whimper reached my ears. I saw his body twitch out of the corner of my eye, as his whimpers grew louder. _Nightmares._

"It will not be the enemies of our futures that conquer us, but the nightmares of our pasts." I whispered quietly as I scrutinized is trembling form. I closed the distance between our hands as I interlocked my fingers with his. I inhaled sharply as I felt a tingle race up my arm when I made contact. Another whimper of anguish pulled me back to his quivering form. I began to stroke his hand gently while humming a melody that I remembered from my own childhood.

(≤2. The Vision≥)

I sat there with him for what seemed like an eternity. Even when the quaking began to slow and his soft cries tapered off I still stayed by his side. I remained unmoving next to him, easing away the tension that the nightmares caused. Soon his lungs began to resume their slow steady rhythm and his once ragged breathing had faded away into soft exhales of air. I slowly rose from his bed and moved towards the beckoning warmth of my own. As I moved away I heard a murmured,

"Thank you." I turned slightly to peer at him. He still looked as if he was slumbering. Maybe he had been extending gratitude towards is dreams, but I felt in the pit of my stomach that he was thanking whatever, whoever had curbed his encroaching nightmares. I silently continued my journey to my cot. Within moments I found myself asleep and enraptured by voices echoing in my mind and shadowy figures dancing across my vision. I sighed in my sleep before shifting and ending the odd waltz of hidden memories, with deep encompassing slumber.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the bustling of one of the nurses as she moved around the room. I peered through my lashes to see that the sun was streaming brightly through the window destroying the hauntingly beautiful picture the moonlight had painted. In its place was a vibrant dancing of rays bouncing and glistening off of the many surfaces present in the room. The mask that had been ethereal the night before was now whimsical and mischievous.

I waited until she left before I hauled myself into a sitting position. Stretching my arms to the ceiling I elongated my body until I heard several pops. I groaned in pleasure as the lingering tension in my body dissipated. With speed that I didn't know I possessed I dressed in the scrubs laid out in the bathroom. I quickly exited my room and headed towards the front desk to stealthily check out of the hospital. Within minutes the cool crisp air and singing sparrows flitting about outside greeted me. _Freedom. _I made my way to my apartment to change my clothes for the Academy, but I stopped as I saw a slumbering Suzume and Naruto nestled next to each other with Kaze at their feet. _Aww_. I changed into appropriate attire and began to make some bacon.

I was putting the bacon on the table when I heard movement in the other room. Naruto came running into the living room alert and cautious. He turned and saw me. Within seconds a huge grin was splitting his face in two.

"Nee-chan! When did you get back?" He launched himself at me and I twirled him up and into a hug.

"I just got back. Now why don't you go tell Suzume that it's time for breakfast." He raced out of the room to complete the task. Suzume immediately came out to give me a hug and squeeze. I laughed and motioned for everyone to sit down. We ate in relative silence. I casually asked how the night had gone. "Great, cause Obachan knows some awesome stories." I learned that they had had a wonderful time. I randomly glanced at the clock and blanched.

"Naruto we've got to go. Bye Suzume see you during my shift tonight." We parted ways and Kaze fell in step with Naruto and myself. We made it just in time. Naruto quietly slid into his seat, Iruka however dragged me off to the side.

"I heard that there was an accident at the hospital last night. What happened?" His eyes were full of concern and I felt ashamed of myself. _Damn guilt, why are you being such a jerk._ I took a deep breath before answering.

"I just over-extended myself on a technique and I passed out from chakra exhaustion." Normally a ninja would be out for days if they had had this, but because of my unique system I was special. A normal ninja while recovering has to deal with a steady output of energy that naturally leaks from the tenketsu. I however don't leak so it takes a third of the time for me to get over it. Go abnormality in my Chakra Circulatory System. He nodded, but his eyes showed that he didn't believe that I was telling me the whole thing. As he handed me a pile of papers I realized that my day was going to get very boring, very quickly.

* * *

The day had ended and I was waiting outside of the Academy with Sasuke again. Every few minutes I felt myself unconsciously survey the area around us. I was edge, fearful that Itachi would be the one picking up Sasuke. Then I would berate myself for being scared of someone half my height, but you know what they say. Big things come in small packages and Itachi was definitely a big thing.

"Seira-sensei, what's being a medic-nin like?" I refocused on the curious face of the small Uchiha, surprise was probably evident on my face. I hadn't expected _him_ of all people to ask about healing.

"Well, I enjoy it a great deal. Maybe it's the because that I'm good at it, or maybe I just like helping people, but whenever I'm working a technique I feel as if anything is possible. You are put in an amazing position as a healer. While others may go out and fight, it is you who will ultimately save the most lives. As a shinobi you're taught to take life, Sasuke, but as a medic you're taught how to give life. Anyone can kill. Petty murders and thugs give evidence to this. It takes a special type of person to heal. To save the lives that many would so easily throw away. I know that in my life there will be a time where I will be called upon to kill, but I hope that I will have given enough life back so that I won't feel quite so guilty." I looked to see him enraptured by my speech. I smiled down at him and he returned it with a shy smile of his own. I whirled around at the sound of a cleared throat. _Shit. Not again_. I groaned in my mind as I was faced with the emotionless face of Uchiha Itachi.

"Aniki!" Sasuke raced over to stand next to his brother who had appeared four feet away from us. I looked up suddenly and I was trapped again by captivating flint-like eyes. The same unmistakable pressure encased me as I struggled for my breath. It was more oppressive now than it had been during our last meeting. Now I recognized it as killing intent and I fought my body's need to convulse. I gritted my teeth and focused solely on my heartbeat. I then focused on breathing every other beat. Slowly, but surely air entered my lungs and the tension eased into non-existence. Again I saw the flash of quickly concealed interest.

"Hello otouto, Seira-san, how are you this afternoon?" I had never heard a greeting sound so mechanical before.

"I am well Uchiha-san-," _I don't want to be here talking to you._

"Itachi." _Don't compare me to my clan._ I gave him a surprised look, startled by the sudden interruption.

"Itachi-san. How are you doing?" _Why the sudden act of defiance?_

"I am fine." _Like I would tell you. _In my mind I could see his smirk. I was about to make my exit to the hospital when Sasuke broke the silence.

"Aniki, did you know Seira-sensei's a medic-nin." He blushed at his outburst before tugging on his brother's arm, which Itachi let him do

"Yes, I heard her . . . speech to you." The slight pause before the word speech mad me realize that he was interested, again. _This is not my twenty-four hours._

"Yes, well if you're passionate about what you do then, what's not to love. I also enjoy it because I hate to kill needlessly." _Are you planning to needlessly kill, Itachi?_ I made sure to emphasize the last five words and I was rewarded with another flicker of an indiscernible emotion in his eyes.

"Indeed." He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before his eyes sharpened and he bowed his head slightly. "We must be going Seira-san, but we will most likely meet again at a later date. Come Sasuke." _I need time to think, but we will continue this conversation. I promise._ Sasuke paused before following his brother.

"Bye Seira-sensei. See you tomorrow." I waved back.

"Bye Sasuke," I replied softly as I watched them retreat around the corner. I leaned against the tree in sudden exhaustion as the weight of the conversation finally broke me. " What am I going to do?" I looked up towards the clouds and I closed my eyes, allowing the warmth of the sun to chase away the unnatural chill that clung around the Uchiha prodigy. It suddenly hit me that Uchiha Itachi was like a black hole.

He sucked in everything, knowledge, skills, and achievements. However, he was always shrouded in darkness and he never received any warmth, because no one could get near him without being crushed. Only Sasuke seemed able to approach his brother. So in the end Uchiha Itachi was just a cold, lifeless weapon. The only thing he was capable of . . . was destruction. Maybe this was why Sasuke had seemed so intent on healing. Maybe he unconsciously wanted so save his brother from the maddening isolation that his state would cause. I smiled slightly, maybe Sasuke could show Itachi the joys of giving life. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it more serious than the last one, but I definitely thing this is my favorite so far. Did you like the mini-soundtrack? Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: A Spark, A Jolt

A/N: I've only gotten two summaries so far for the competition and I'm hopping for more. The current champion is Katana Mistress, let's all give her applause. I'm still taking summaries. Pictures of the dresses will be in my profile.

Chapter 13: A Spark, A Jolt, A Tingle Racing Up My Spine

"Thank you for inviting me over Uchiha-san." I bowed respectfully to my host as she ushered me into the house.

"Please call me Mikoto, I have been waiting ages to have you over for dinner Seira-san." I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I was delighted by your invitation Mikoto-san. Sasuke is such a delightful student that I had been wishing to meet his parents." I grimaced inwardly as she ushered me into the dining room.

"I'm afraid Fugaku is out on business, but Itachi is home so he and Sasuke will be joining us." I was relieved about Fugaku not being here, but the information of Itachi joining us was both unexpected and expected. I smiled and nodded before she led me into the dining room to be seated. It was an old formal style dining room with pillows to sit on instead of chairs. I took my seat as Sasuke and Itachi arrived. Sasuke was sitting next to me and Itachi was directly across the table. "I have to grab the food, but I'll be back in a moment." We all waited in an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say or how to break the tension.

"So . . . how are you two doing today?" I winced as I realized how stupid I sounded. Sasuke turned and smiled shyly at me.

"I'm fine Seira-sensei, how are you?" He was just so huggable.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." We both looked up at Itachi who had remained silent throughout the exchange. He stared back at us as if saying ' do you really want me to answer that?'. Face blank he replied,

"I'm fine." Then his chill eyes returned to observing his surroundings. Watching him with a hint of curiosity I realized that his muscles were tensed, as if waiting for an attack. _Why would he be like this at home?_

"Hey sensei, guess what I'm learning." I returned my attention to Sasuke with a smile playing at my lips.

"What are you learning?"

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Soon I'm going to be as strong as Aniki." I glanced at the elder Uchiha discreetly through my lashes and saw the ghost of a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. I looked back at Sasuke and found an entreating expression upon his face.

"That's incredible Sasuke. I'm sure that you should be able to complete it in no time." It was at this point that Mikoto returned with dinner. The table was soon laden with a feast of foods and I found my plate stuffed to the brim by a mothering Uchiha.

"So Seira-san I have heard wonderful things about you. Your healing escapades have become legendary. How are you handling that?"

"Well it was tough at first. The reason I have been excelling at such an amazing rate has been due to an irregularity in my chakra system." All three Uchihas perked up at this.

"What type of irregularity?" A toneless voice prompted me to continue my explanation. I hesitated before continuing, I still wasn't completely comfortable with my condition.

"After the attack my chakra points stabilized at about a third of the normal size for tenketsu. Because of this I can completely regulate my chakra output. Basically I can't do jutsu that are very large or are completed by large bursts of chakra, but in exchange I have perfect chakra control. It's great because it makes the medic jutsu much simpler to do as well as genjutsu, but it also limits what ninjutsu I can do."

"What attack?" I froze as Sasuke's innocent question alerted me to my slip. I felt the blood drain from my face as my mind raced back to that night.

"_Are you ready to give up like the bitch you are? Have you finally had enough?" He was towering over me; a smirk was playing on his lips. I almost remained down. I really did. It was so useless to keep fighting. I had never felt so weak before, so helpless._

I could vaguely hear Mikoto berating Sasuke in the background.

_After a minute or two the men moved back and I saw the mangled body of Uzumaki Naruto._

My heart began to race, I forced my eyes closed and clenched my teeth as I tried to shake the painful images out of my mind.

_He ripped my shirt, causing me to gasp. He forced his tongue into my mouth as he continued to grope me._

I powerful pressure snapped me out of my memories as it paralyzed my muscles. I opened my eyes to see Itachi focused upon me. My mind lost its panic as I felt the force lessen into non-existence. My breathing evened out and I realized that both Mikoto and Sasuke were looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry," my voice was shaking slightly, "I shouldn't have reacted so strongly. Your question just dredged up some bad memories that I wasn't prepared for." I tried to play the situation off with a nervous laugh, but I could tell I hadn't fooled anyone. " Really, I'm okay. I didn't mean to ruin our dinner." My host was quick to wave off my apology.

"It's quite alright Seira-san, living with shinobi has taught me that sometimes you can't control these things." I nodded my head in agreement before picking up my chopsticks and continuing eating. Mikoto resumed her chatter, but I was focused on the Uchiha prodigy. His head was bent as his hand moved with a thoughtless grace. _Why would he help me? Why did he intervene when he could have learned more about me through inaction._ Itachi was as much a mystery to me as I was to him. We were mutual enigmas. I chuckled inwardly.

He lifted his gaze to meet mine; our eyes locked. Mine clearly asked: _why?_ I watched as another flicker, an ember of something, broke the cold obsidian. I say ember because the emotion seemed to hold warmth; for one moment his eyes held something besides the calculating darkness. I turned away and listened to Mikoto and Sasuke talking. By the time dinner finished it was dark out and Mikoto insisted that Itachi walk me home. We walked away from the compound in a semi-comfortable silence.

"Why did you help me?" His face was blank as he watched me.

"I don't know." He seemed frustrated with himself, a faint edge of irritation was present in his voice. "Why do you mistrust me?" I looked at him taking in a deep breath. Should I answer truthfully or lie? He answered me truthfully. I braced myself and gazed into his eyes.

" I don't trust your abilities." He stared blankly, which pushed me to continue. I gave an aggravated sigh before continuing. " You're very powerful Itachi and many are trying to use you. I mistrust you because I know that you won't let yourself be used much longer. This is my stop." I turned to go up the stairs before turning suddenly. _This is my only chance to offer the olive branch._ "Itachi," he paused, "if you ever need to talk or cool off, I'll be here for you. Goodnight." I turned away,

"Goodnight Seira-san." I didn't look back as I ascended the stairs to my apartment. Once inside I leaned against the front door and slid to the ground. Kaze walked over and sat with me.

"Hey boy. Have you ever felt like no matter what you do, it won't change anything?" I couldn't see him, but his head nodded in reply to my question. "Why am I asking you, you're a dog?" I stroked his fur as I stared up at the ceiling. "Let's head to bed." I threw on an over-large t-shirt to sleep in before allowing myself to succumb to dreamland.

* * *

_I was dancing in a ballroom surrounded by an array of alluring guests. My partner led me around the ballroom, his expertise made up for my lack of experience. Many watched as we floated around the dance floor. I could feel the material of my dress twirl around my body as he spun me out and then back in. The waltz ended and he bowed to me taking my hand and placing a chaste kiss upon it before leading me away. I tried to look at his face, but it was hidden in shadow. I gave up and turned my eyes towards the strikingly majestic figures that surrounded me._

_I squirmed with the realization that I could never come anywhere near their elegance and grace. Suddenly my guide's cool hands turned me to face a gilded mirror hanging from the wall causing me to gasp in shock. I was beautiful. My eyes glowed a peaceful blue, reminiscent of the glassy ocean water. Dark lashes under slender eyebrows framed them. My lips were smooth and a soft glossy pink, so unlike the usually weather beaten tissue. Normally straight hair fell to my shoulders in elegant curls. I was clothed in a gorgeous blue dress that fell like water and pooled at my feet. A stunning band of diamonds glistened from its place upon my neck. I noticed the man had left and I pursued him into the gardens. I was jerked as someone grabbed my elbow and spun me around. I came face to face with a beautiful girl with shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes set in flawless skin. She was perfect in her beauty. Her face was contorted with anger._

"_This is my world and my dream, get lost. How could you have a hope of winning against someone as perfect as myself. Nothing beats fate, so nothing can beat fate's player." She sneered at me and I felt myself frown and reply to her._

"_At least I'm not some perfect Sue. I don't care what it takes I'll beat you no matter what. They aren't your playthings, they are people." She scoffed at me before turning with a swish of pale pink fabric and stalking off. She called back over her shoulder._

"_If you get in my way, I'll kill you. He's mine." I stared back defiantly before turning back towards the garden. A pale moon stood guardian over a hauntingly beautiful land. The hill was covered in a see of silvery grass. __Standing alone on top of the hill was a tall thin man. His face was cast in shadows, but the moonlight illuminated a shock of white hair. A soft voice was beckoning me to come forward. He started to turn towards me and then, _I woke up.

"Grr, what the hell was that?" I found the dream unsettling, like it wasn't the first time I had seen the man or the sueish girl. You know that déjà vu feeling you get. That was how I was feeling. It seemed too real. Shaking my head to rid myself of stupid thoughts I stretched before peering blearily around the room. The morning light was streaming through my curtains, illuminating my bedroom. I hopped out of bed and got ready for the day. I entered my kitchen to find Naruto putting breakfast on the table. "How is my little chef doing today?" He grinned up at me.

"I'm good Nee-chan, how was dinner at Sasuke-teme's house?" I frowned at the nickname.

"Naruto, why did you call him that?" Naruto recognized the subtle chastisement and bowed his head slightly.

"Well he never plays with anybody, he just keeps to himself. He's a snob." I started to shake my head sadly.

"Naruto, Sasuke's shy. He grew up his whole life trying to please adults and his only true friend is his brother. I don't think he's ever had friends your age, kind of like you. If you reach out to him I'm sure he'll play with you. Besides, he's probably afraid of increasing the size of his fan club." Naruto giggled as I ruffled his hair. I looked around the apartment and I realized how crowded it was. Even with only two people in here frequently it was still becoming cramped. I sighed thinking about the cost of a larger apartment, or a house. I had a quite a bit saved up from my many jobs, but it still wasn't tons. Maybe if I got another job I could save enough to buy a house by the end of the year.

" Anybody home?" I blinked several times to find Naruto's hand waving in front of my face. I grinned sheepishly before looking around. The table was cleared and Naruto was ready to go.

"Whoops. Let's get going to the Academy. You know that you're going to be staying at Suzume's tonight because of my-"

"Date with Iruka-sensei. Can I wait until I see your dress?" I ruffled his hair again.

"Sure you can, and you can give him the 'if you hurt her I'll kill you speech' just like any other overprotective brother. You weren't able to give it before the other dates." He laughed and ran out the door. I smiled as I followed him, my mind drifted back to my dilemma from earlier. _Oh, maybe I could go on some missions outside of Konoha to gain some cash. _ The idea had merit so I decided to talk to the Hokage about it.

* * *

"Nee-chan, Iruka-sensei is here." I finished putting on some mascara before smoothing out my dress and looking at myself in the mirror. Normally I didn't wear make-up, but now I had used a touch to enhance my features. I smoothed the fabric of the simple black satin dress that I was wearing. I was shorter than I was used to, falling just above the knee. I adjusted the two-inch strap, before fixing 'the girls' as I have so lovingly dubbed them, so that the dress fell comfortably from the empire waist. I picked up a silver necklace that was lying on the dresser and gently placed it around my neck. It was a sparrow with a fan behind it, and I loved it. I stepped out into my bedroom to find Kaze chilling on my bed.

"What do you think?" He hoped off the bed and barked excitedly. I laughed and petted his head. "I'll take that as an 'absolutely gorgeous'." I strode out into the living room with and air of feigned confidence. The boys and Suzume looked up at the clicking of my black heels. Iruka blushed, Naruto gaped, and Suzume smiled.

"Nee-chan, when did you get so pretty?" I frowned before stalking over and smacking him upside the head.

"What kind of a question is that?" He blushed before stammering an apology. I sighed and turned to my date. "Sorry to keep you waiting Iruka." This broke him out of his trance.

"It's no problem at all Seira, you look beautiful." I smiled at him before saying good-bye to Naruto and Suzume and following him out the door. We made our way to a small restaurant that was known for its great food. We made small talk until we reached the restaurant. This was our fourth date since the day that Iruka asked me out to dinner. At first I had been pleased with the attention, back home I hadn't dated. Iruka was everything I had ever wanted in a boyfriend, or so I thought.

It had started with him kissing me goodbye at the end of our second date. I had expected a spark, a jolt, a tingle racing up my spine. I got nothing. Nada, zip, zilch. It was just a kiss, nothing more, nothing less. There was no spark, no undeniable chemistry. Iruka was a great friend, but it had taken me until now to realize that that was all he would ever, could ever be. We were seated quickly and soon the food was out and ready to eat. Iruka started to look uncomfortable as he played with his food.

"Seira, there's something I need to tell you and I can't stall any longer." His eyes held a determined glint and I braced myself. _Not good, not good._

"Iruka you don't-"

"I think we should stop dating." I stopped as his words registered. He looked nervous and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't have been happier, or at least relieved. Iruka misinterpreted my facial expressions and started to explain.

"I'm sorry it's just that there isn't a spark-" I interrupted him,

" or a jolt of something. You're a great person, but-" He took over my sentence smiling slightly,

" I don't love you I think we should remain-" I smiled as I finished the statement,

"friends." His faced relaxed as he realized that we both felt the same way.

"I'm so glad that you agree, I didn't want to loose you as a friend." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you wanted to keep this relationship platonic like me." We finished our meal and Iruka walked me home. I was a tad sad that I was single again, but I would rather be with nobody instead of with someone I could never love. He wished me goodnight before returning home. _What a day._

* * *

A/N: I'm going to apologize to all of the Iruka shippers out there. I know you're probably in mourning, but hold faith in the fact that Iruka will fall in love with someone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to incorporate several different scenes into one chapter. Pictures of the dresses are in my profile. Please review and tell me how you think I'm doing.


	14. Chapter 14: Tried to Hit

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, but in need more. Come on my peeps send some more my way. I'm addicted to your reviews, so feed my need and send some thoughts my way.

Chapter 14: Tried to Hit but Failed and Mist- part 1

"Hurry up," Kakashi whispered urgently in my ear. I glared at him before finishing bandaging my side.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't such an overconfident prick, O great copy-nin. Genius my ass. What happened to looking underneath the fucking underneath. " I whispered back with an edge to my voice. What did you expect? I had a huge gash in my side, I was sore, and I was soaking wet. These conditions didn't make for a happy Sara. He growled before moving away. I followed with a slight limp. Now all of you are probably wondering what's going on so let me rewind a bit.

* * *

(Re-cap)

" Good morning Seira, how are you doing today?" The Hokage was puffing away genially on his pipe.

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, and you?" He smiled at me.

"I'm doing fine my dear. Now you have been doing well on the C-rank missions I have been giving you so I am going to send you out on a B-rank one. It will be a fairly easy retrieval mission and is only ranked a B-rank due to the requests the client made."

"What kind of requests sir?" I paused and smiled sheepishly realizing I had had just interrupted him. "Sorry." He chuckled and waved away my apology.

"He requested at least a jounin, but due to the political climate of Kirigakure at this time I wish to send a medic with him, just incase. I chose you because you are one of our most talented," I blushed at the praise, "and it should be an easy transition mission. Do you accept it?" I nodded, my face set in a determined manner. " Very good. You leave from the east gate in two hours. The mission parameters are three weeks to retrieve a sensitive document from a village just outside of Kirigakure. You're dismissed." I shushined back to my apartment, Ha I can do that now too. The packing was quick and easy.

I had a scroll with my supply of about a bazillion senbon, medicine, clothes, the works. I changed into my mission attire that consisted of black cargo pants, standard black sandals, and a black thermal with two holes on the shoulders to allow easier movement with a green vest over top. I pulled my hair up into ponytail and tied my headband around my neck. I looked at the clock and realized that I had ten minutes to get to the gate. I kissed Naruto good-bye, a nice big and sloppy one, before heading over to meet Kakashi. It turned out that Izumo and Kotetsu had guard duty.

"Well if it isn't our little medic." He draped himself on my shoulders. I swatted him away.

"Get off of me you hunk of useless man-meat." He pouted before grabbing my hand and smirking.

"But Seira, I'm here to fulfill your every sexual fantasy." His smirk grew more pronounced, I paused and took a thoughtful pose.

"Hmm, you mean you've got both a donkey _and _a two-by-four?" I kept my face completely straight as he tried to comprehend the statement. Izumo was close to hysterics as Kotetsu starting shaking his head.

"I just . . . how do you reply to that?" I was also laughing by this point. Some one cleared their throat behind us and we all turned to see Kakashi standing off to the side.

"You're not very observant, are you?" I stared a minute before scrutinizing him. Shaking my I walked over and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Seira, and I'm guessing that you're Kakashi?" He nodded before shaking my hand.

"Hmm, I've plotted our course so that we can miss the mist patrols if we're careful. The objective is to get the scroll and get out." I gave a sharp nod to show him that I understood. I was surprised by his professional manner, compared to the Kakashi from the anime, but I guess at this point he was just coming out of the ANBU. I took a good look at him while he checked something on the map. I have to admit, the anime didn't do him justice. His visible eye was a light blue that glinted in the light. His silver hair was shorter and in my professional opinion, it looked much better than the hair Naruto would later make fun of. The lower part of his face was covered in the familiar mask, but his jaw was well formed. Overall he was quite handsome in that 'I'm only showing a small patch of my actual skin' kind of way.

"Kakashi, I think we should have a keyword incase we get separated." He nodded before raising an eyebrow for me to continue. " How about I'll use my dog's name Kaze and you can use . . ." I trailed off hoping he would supply a word of some sort.

"Pakkun." _Yes, one I can actually remember_. With that we took to the trees and headed for Kiri. It took us a week to get to the village while avoiding the annoying Mist patrols. By the time we arrived I was wet, soggy, and did I mention WET. Ever since we landed in Water country we were met with mist, thunderstorms, and minor floods. Most nights we couldn't even get a fire to light, most nights we couldn't risk it. Sitting around the unlit pile of wood each night would have been unbearable if not for my partner in crime. We had a love-hate relationship manifesting. During the trip I had come to enjoy Kakashi's odd sense of humor, but his arrogant attitude pissed me off. Are main arguments were about who did what when it came to the mission. Kakashi had basically delegated me to all of the menial chores around camp while he would scout the area or check for patrols. We had argued several times, but he outranked me. So what if I wasn't a Jounin at age two, I was still a capable ninja.

" So what's the plan to get the scroll?" I watched him as he stared into the wood silently.

" I want you to be my look out while I go in and get the scroll. I have more experience so-,"

"You'll get the scroll. How could I have been stupid enough to think that little old me would even have an ounce of the skill needed to grab the piece of paper?" I hope the sarcasm in my voice wasn't too obvious, not. He sent me an annoyed glare.

"I've told you, you're not skilled enough in real combat to see underneath the underneath. We want this mission to be clean, because-,"

"Mist is volatile right now due to the bloodline cleansings and civil war." I gave him a cheeky grin before heading to my bedroll. It was soggy, like everything else.

We waited until the next night to steal . . . I mean borrow the scroll. It had started off fine, I was standing guard while Kakashi slipped in to get it. After a grand total of fifteen minutes an alarm started blaring and a copious amount of intricate traps were set off. I quickly ran into the building to find Kakashi dodging a water dragon. He slipped on some of the water throughout the room and managed to get slammed into the wall by the liquidy beast of doom. I launch several senbon at the guy's jugular before grabbing Kakashi and yanking him out of the room. I gave him a cursory check while we ran and I found that he had a slight head injury, just enough to slow down his motor functions. We quickly found ourselves being chased by a group of kiri ninja as we tried to flee the scene of the crime.

Suddenly a man with a very large sword cut us off. I cursed as he took a swing that would have cut us in half. I dragged Kakashi to the side, but I wasn't quick enough to avoid total injury as the sword smashed into my side breaking a few ribs and leaving a long gash running from my hip to my chest. We darted into an alleyway in an attempt to get away from the pursuing ninja and for a moment it worked. With Kakashi's help we hid in an empty attic of one of the several huts in the area. I healed his light head wound before collapsing in a tired heap. I grabbed bandages from my pack and I began to wrap my wound. I wanted to save my chakra in case it was needed later.

"What the hell happened?' I kept my voice low so that it couldn't be heard over the alarms outside.

"There was a genjutsu in place that I wasn't able to detect." His voice was perfectly normal as he told me that it was his carelessness that caused an easy mission to turn into a nightmare. I returned to taking care of my wound, too mad to speak to the idiot at the moment. "Hurry up," Kakashi whispered urgently in my ear. I glared at him before finishing bandaging my side.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't such an overconfident prick, O great copy-nin. Genius my ass. What happened to looking underneath the fucking underneath. " I whispered back with an edge to my voice. What did you expect? I had a huge gash in my side, I was sore, and I was soaking wet. These conditions didn't make for a happy Sara. He growled before moving away. I followed with a slight limp. We waited for the coast to be clear before exiting silently through a window and making our way towards the forest. I felt arms grab me from behind, before I elbowed the guy in the solar plexus. I jumped away and found myself back to back with Kakashi as Kiri-nin surrounded us. I felt his muscles tense as we both jumped towards the nearest enemy. I coated my hands in razor sharp chakra before engaging my opponents in taijutsu. I cringed as I easily sliced through tendons and bones, I didn't enjoy doing this. I turned as Kakashi shouted a warning before something clubbed me in the back of the head. I was down for the count.

* * *

"Ugh, my head." I had awoken to the sight of a dank cell and a pounding headache. My surroundings shifted as I looked around. I had no idea where I was, the night before was little more than a blur. I gazed at the stonewalls, covered in grime and algae through bleary eyes. I wasn't scared, I didn't feel any emotion really, just confusion. I couldn't really concentrated as my eyes raced from wall to wall. While I was still staring dazedly around the room the door to my cell opened with an excruciatingly loud grating. Two men stood in the doorway watching me. The first was the larger of the two obviously the brawn of the duo. He had a boastful sneer on his face, he was obviously happy about some thing. I racked my brain trying to remember what he could have been happy about. _Why can't I remember anything?_ I sighed before scrutinizing the second man. He was stoic and his posture held barely contained power. I shivered slightly as I looked into cruel cold eyes. He was the most dangerous of the pair, the brain.

The first one, 'Brawn' as I lovingly dubbed him , walked in and kicked me in my injured side. I yelped in shock and agony, my wound reopened as I laid on the ground panting.

" How do you like that, you little piece of Konoha trash? Honestly sending the bitches in to do a man's work. How does it feel to know that your _comrade,_" he sneered this word, "abandoned you. Just like trash." I stared at him confused. _Who was my comrade_? What was going on? 'Brain' seemed to notice my confusion and pushed Brawn out of the way before abruptly grabbing my chin and looking into my eyes. His finger moved in front of my gaze and I struggled to concentrate on the moving digit. He grunted before standing up.

"She seems to have a concussion, she won't be of use with it. Let us leave." His statement was brief, but it held a sense of finality. Brawn trailed after him with a final kick to my side. It was a warning of things to some. I waited quietly until they left before I let the tears stream down my face. I tried to focus on what Brain had said. I had a concussion; why did that sound familiar? Something tugged at the edge my memory.

"_Hold still Naruto, I want to make sure you don't have a concussion."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It means you hit your head and it messes up your brain. You have trouble concentrating, your vision gets all blurry, and you have the biggest headache in the world. Sometimes people will have trouble remembering things."_

"_how do you fix it?" hands glowed with green chakra as they moved to the boy's temple. There was a pulse of energy and then a warm feeling._

"_Just. like. that."_

I slowly began to remember about how to treat a concussion. I reached my hands up to my temple and I got ready to channel chakra into my wounded noggin. I felt the warm rush of energy has it flooded to my hands, but that ended as an excruciating jolt of electricity arched from a strange device strapped to my chest through my body into my hands. I screamed as the pulsating current electrocuted me. It ended as I quickly let go of the molded chakra. My body twitched sporadically as the remaining electricity left my system. Sweat was dripping off of my body as I gasped for air. I heard laughter from outside the door as I groaned.

" How do you like the new tech from Snow, it's the newest in chakra suppression. A prototype that the Mizukage was able to get." I could feel a sticky liquid coating my arm and I saw that it was blood from the gash I had received . . . my mind came up with another blank. I shivered as the cool night air wrapped around me and penetrated to my bones.

The next few days were little more than a blur as I passed in and out of consciousness. At times I would hum a rhythm less tune to stay awake, but I found my time in the damp chamber laced with blackness as my body gave away to sleep. The wound on my side had become infected and the shackles on my wrists had started to rub away the skin underneath them. I was give one meal a day and it was little more than a bowl of rice and dirty water. I hadn't been visited by either Brain or Brawn, but I had started to remember the events that had led up to my capture. The realization that Kakashi hadn't returned had left me numb. Rationally I knew that there was little he could do to help me, but it still caused my heart to ache with grief. It was similar to how I had felt after my fight with Suzume. Empty. Worthless. For all his preaching about comrades he had still thrown me aside, a lost cause. Like trash. _I wonder if anyone will remember me? Will anyone care?_

I was staring at the wall when Brain and Brawn entered. I gazed at them impassively as the scrutinized my condition. My body shivered, the effects of fever starting to set in due to the infection. Brawn reached over and hauled me to my feet roughly by my shoulder. I gritted my teeth to prevent any noise from escaping. I had always been a stubborn brat, as my mom would fondly state. To show pain was to give them another victory. He let go of my shoulder and without the support I fell to the ground limply. I heard him growl before I was thrown over his shoulder. We traveled for a good ten minutes before arriving at a brightly lit white room.

I was thrown down into a chair and my shackles were attached to chains on the ground. The bright light was blinding compared to the oppressive darkness I had become used too in the past few days. The door closed as someone shuffled around the room. My eyes adjusted and I saw a doctor readying various supplies. He walked over and cut the remaining fabric of my shirt off so that all I was wearing were the bandages I had used to cover my laceration. His actions were mechanical, detached, and clumsy as he worked to rid the injury of infection. I felt nauseous as his chakra reached through my body, it was so invasive and uncomfortable, he was obviously and inexperienced medic-nin. I shifted in my chair, well as far as the chains would allow anyway. I vaguely acknowledged that this was standard procedure for interrogation candidates. How many times had Ibiki or Anko called me in to heal a wounded prisoner? Enough times that I had started to pick up some of Ibiki's mind games, and I had started a pick-up line contest with Anko, similar to the one I had with Kotetsu.

Soon the doctor finished. I was given a coarse shirt and I was blindfolded . They forced me to stumble through the halls as we marched to our destination. Soon I tripped and stumbled enough times to be roughly thrown over a large shoulder, again. I was jostled as we made our way up several flights of stairs until a door was opened and light flooded through the cloth covering my eyes. The room we entered was full of noise, but that quickly changed as the occupants noticed our entourage. I remained motionless, my head resting on Brawn's large shoulder. We passed into another room and I was dropped into a wooden chair. The blindfold was ripped off; intense light flooded my vision as I cringed, my eyes shutting to escape the pain. I opened them slowly in an effort to acclimate myself to the glaring brightness. I was seated with Brain on one side of me and Brawn on the other.

In front of me sat a tall strong looking man in white and grey robes. Atop his head was a grey and white hat with the Kanji for Mizu and Kage. I quickly put two-and-two together. _Shit, not good, not good. _His stormy grey eyes watched me, they were cold and calculating, similar to Itachi's. However unlike Itachi I didn't know or understand these eyes. I stared into his gaze and he responded with killing intent. I fought back the urge to shiver and quake. I listened to my heartbeat and I breathed in rhythm with it. This was how I coped with Itachi's paralyzing power so I assumed it would work for the Mizukage's. He continued to add pressure as I continued to breathed evenly, in and out. Finally the pressure lifted from my shoulders and I sighed in relief.

"So it seems Konoha has decided that it is to good to honor the treaties that it has put in place." His voice was smooth and deep. I stared at him impassively, I knew that any acknowledgement to his words would only end badly for Konoha. "Has a shark got your tongue. Explain to me why two Konoha shinobi were found snooping around our walls. Explain why you were after," he held up the scroll we were trying to get, "this." I continued to stare at him. All of those staring contests were coming in handy right now. His returned the scroll to a table beside him.. "I am a reasonable man," I wanted to snort here, "give me Konoha's secrets and become a medic-nin for Kiri," I started as he said this. He chuckled, " Yes Seira, I know exactly who you are. You would be a valuable addition to our ranks. Join and I will act as if this mishap never occurred. If you refuse, as you o so noble leaf-nin tend to do, well let's just say that public executions are good for morale."

He folded his hands and rest his chin on them, staring at me. My mind was racing a mile a minute. What do you do in these kinds of situations? My head was bowed as I gazed into my lap. _Maybe I should take the deal. I'm no good to this world if I'm dead._, I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. Those were the words of a coward. Even if I was going to die, it was better to die with honor than live in shame. For my precious people to remain safe I would do anything.

"No." My voice was hoarse from disuse ad fatigue. I stared into the Mizukage's darkening eyes with as much defiance I could muster. He growled before stalking up to me and yanking me forward by my hair.

"You _will_ regret this." I stared impassively at him before replying.

"I only regret that I have but one life to give for my village.

(1)" He growled in disgust before throwing me at Brawn.

"Get her out of my sight. Schedule the execution for tomorrow night at sundown." I was walked out the doors into a room crowded with solemn looking ninja. I kept my face blank as the watched us cross the room. I met the eyes of a young boy, most likely a genin. He had dark brown eyes that held an ounce of compassion in them, compassion I could see him trying desperately to hide. I gave him an imperceptible nod of respect before turning to look straight ahead. We made our way down into the abyss that made the dungeons of the Tower. As we entered the stretch of hallway that was lined with prisoners crying out for mercy I began to loose my nerve. I began to mumble a poem I had learned from my father when I was younger and afraid.

"If I can endure for this minute whatever is happening to me . . .

No matter how heavy my heart is or how dark the moment might be . . .

If I can but keep on believing what I know in my heart to be true . . .

That darkness will fade with morning and that this will pass away, too . . .

Then nothing can ever disturb me or fill me with uncertain fear . . .

For as sure as night brings dawning, my morning is bound to appear."

I held my head higher as I felt a warmth fill me. I could still imagine my father smiling at me as he would hold me close and whisper it into my ear. His voice seemed to recite it alongside me. I smiled as I held the memory close to my heart. I remembered Naruto coming to me one night in fear and I too had embraced him as I whispered the same poem into his ear. Brain was watching me closely from my side, but I paid him little heed. Instead of stumbling I forced myself to take determined steps. I had been given a renewed hope and acceptance of my situation. I would not die the death of a sniveling child. I would die the death of a strong warrior. I was thrust into my cell as we ended our journey.

I slid to the ground as I closed my eyes. I began to hum softly as I thought of all of my friends and family members. I gazed up through the small window in the roof of my cell. I could make out the stars in the sky, twinkling down on me, providing a comfort that I welcomed. _Would you be proud of me? _Tears began to fall silently down my cheeks. _Will we meet again one day? Will someone be there for Naruto? Will I be allowed to watch over him?_ I was frightened by the events to come tomorrow, but I still knew that this was the course I had to take. I eventually fell to sleep as I hummed a soft lullaby to myself allowing my dreams to give me a sense of freedom before my death.

* * *

A/N: There is another part to this chapter I will post in the next few days. I hope you like this so far.

(1) Nathan Hale said this to the british before he was hung. He was a spy for the revolutionists.


	15. Chapter 15: Did You Mist Me? Part 2

A/N:Thanks for all of the review!!

Chapter 15: Did You Mist Me? Part 2

The next morning I woke up filled with a large warmth. I smirk as I realized that my chakra had returned. I pushed my chakra into my hand and I hit the wall that enclosed me, causing it to fall in pile of rubble. I walked out of the cell and into the hallway. A guard ran towards me and without thought I kneed him in the crotch. He dropped like a drunken frat boy. Within moments the Mizukage was in front of my only exit. I laughed as he tried to attack me; I dodged each strike with little effort. I decked him in the jaw crying out in victory,

"Take that you Son of a –"

"Bitch, wake up. You wouldn't want to waste your last few hours of life, would you? The Mizukage has come to see you." I was jolted from my amazing dream to find myself playing host to Brawn and the Mizukage. I gazed up at him in what I hope was a sardonic manner.

"What brings the great Mizukage to my humble abode," I gestured lightly to my surroundings while bowing as far as my injuries would allow. Brawn, not understanding the sarcasm had a triumphant look upon his face. The Mizukage on the other hand wasn't quite as pleased as his subordinate. I resisted the urge to shiver as a cruel smirk became present on his features and his eyes lit up with a calculating gleam.

"Iwao retrieved the spines." Brawn or Iwao was quick do to as he was ordered. I watched the Mizukage as he waited for Brawn to return with the 'spines'. I couldn't control the tremor that raced through my body as I imagined several gruesome ideas for what it could be and/or do to cause me pain. The Kage's smirk grew as he saw my body shake slightly. Iwao returned in moments with a long thin box. The Mizukage opened it and pulled out a long thin red rod that had two wicked points at both ends and barbs all along it's length. "So Seira-san, do you know what this is?"

"No, but I'm sure you will explain to me what it is in a lengthy monologue where you describe how you will use it to torture me, bring about my death, yadda, yadda, yadda." I received a slap to the cheek and my neck gave a loud crack as my head was whipped around suddenly. I glared at him as I rubbed the stinging flesh. I knew I deserved it, I had practically been asking for it, but it's not my fault that I become sarcastic when I try to cover my fear.

"Impudent girl, you will soon learn that I unlike your foolishly kind _Hokage_ won't tolerate such lip. Now this," he lifted the red thing to eye level, " is a spine from a Red Moon Sea Urchin found only in the coastline tide pools that surround Kirigakure, and only during new moons. It is extremely poisonous, but not fatal. No, no matter how much you would like it to kill you, it won't." I was becoming unnerved by the way he referred to the urchin spine.

"You see Seira, the poison that lies within this little spine is very potent. As it spreads through your body, everything that you feel is magnified. A pinch would feel as if your skin was being ripped off. It's quite the little creature isn't it? If that's what a pinch would feel like, imagine the pain you will go through as you burn on a pyre in the middle of town. At least ten minutes of mind-rending agony. Won't this be fun?" I stared at him in sheer horror. What kind of monster would do such a thing? He took a step towards me and I backpedaled until I was against the wall. He prowled towards me, triumph oozing off of his body.

He reached down and grabbed my head yanking me forward. "As a medic you must know that your mouth is one of the most sensitive parts of your body, right Seira?" I felt myself nod almost automatically. He reached forward and grabbed my bottom lip and in an instant shoved the spine through the skin that shielded my bottom teeth from view. I screamed as I tried to get way from him. I could feel blood running done my chin from the puncture. He chuckled as I cried out in agony, the venom already taking effect. "That is why I chose your lip to inject the venom in. If I had used your tongue then your screams for mercy wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining. Oh and if you try to break it to get it out, well that will just release the venom faster."

He pulled away leaving the red needle in my bottom lip as I cried tears of anguish. He walked out of the room with a swish of his robes, leaving me behind to await the growing suffering. It started slowly and localized, but soon the pebbles in the cell began to dig into my back like jagged spires. The wind became glass, the dim sunlight became scorching, and my tears became acid. I cried and I screamed as my body overloaded and I began to have seizures. My body tried to fight off the poison, but the chakra it produced caused the electricity from the suppression device to flood my system. Thousands of white-hot knives coursed through my veins. I shoved my chakra away as I let the poison seep further into my body. I could taste copper in my mouth from both my bleeding lip and my now, raw throat. I managed to work my way into a standing position. I stood there for what seemed like hours, this was the only position that caused the least amount of pain. I gingerly ran my finger down the flaming red spine in shock. The barbs prevented me from working it out of the skin and I wasn't willing to increase my pain. After some time Brain walked in and yanked me towards him roughly. He held a kunai and I tried to get over the pain of his grasp in order to escape the sharp object.

"One little cut and I could end your pain. Would you like that?" He whispered gazing at me impassively before lifting the kunai level to the side of my neck. I felt myself nod against my will as another surge of pain raced through me. In a swift moment he cut in and I cringed. I felt a weight leave my head and I turned slightly to see him holding my ponytail shorn off just above the tie. I gave him a questioning look and he quickly supplied an answer. "In Kirigakure if you cut a woman's hair it signifies that she is scum, less than a common whore or a monster. It means that she has no respect and no honor, that she is weak. During your execution you will be a symbol of everything that the shinobi and civilians hate." I gazed at him in sadness accepting my fate to die as little more than trash to these people. He turned from me in disgust. "I had thought you had more spunk than that, but I guess I was wrong. You aren't the same warrior who defied the Mizukage, you are nothing more than a sniveling child afraid of the darkness that now surrounds her."

The door slammed shut and I winced. I stared blankly at the wall in disgust of myself. Where _was_ the girl who had said no to a Kage? Kakashi wasn't going to save me, but who said I had to die as a flea? I would die with dignity. I would die with honor. I would show them that I was a human being and I would _make_ them feel sorrow . . . no awe, about the woman who faced death without fear. Who didn't cry out for the end when the pain became too much. I would make my death something for them to remember. A spark relit my eyes as I regained determination.

Soon they came to collect me. They expected a shadow of a person hunched over in pain, crying in fear, shouting in terror. What they received was a warrior, awaiting her fate with a blank face, and determined eyes. I stepped without wincing as I was chained and led to my deathbed or death pole, whichever you prefer. I squinted my eyes as we reached the surface. People were lined all along the street as we made our way in a slow procession. Some threw rotten vegetables, the impact of each almost sent me crashing to the ground in agony, but I persevered. From some of the confused looks exchanged, I wasn't what they had expected. Some jeered at me, but I did nothing but look onward towards the execution pyre standing proudly in the middle of the square. I was hoisted onto the pole in the middle of the pile of bracken as we awaited the sunset. I watched as the sun dipped lower and lower, staining the sky with brilliant reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows. It was a beautiful image to see before my death. I looked back to the crowd and instantly found Brain's eyes; in them was respect and approval. I almost smiled at him, but refrained as a saw the Mizukage stand. The Mizukage had been in a foul mood since his 'gift' hadn't broken me, but he still managed to smirk as he addressed the crowd.

"Good people of Kirigakure, we are gathered here today to witness the death of a criminal who has only hatred and malice for you. She along with her partner attempted to steal a valuable scroll in order to sabotage our trade lines. Konoha, who even now fears our growing power, sent her. I offered her a chance at redemption, a chance to act as a medic-nin for our ill citizens, but she spit in my face and refused. Now the flames will give her redemption as they clean her soul and burn away her treacheries. Let it begin." With a roar of approval from the crowd he lifted an ornately decorated torch. Almost instantly the specially dried bracken was alight with ruby flames licking at my bare feet. If you ever, and I mean ever get to choose your death, DON'T choose flames. The pain was unbearable and it took every fiber of my being to stop myself from screaming in tortured cries. As the heat grew in intensity I tried to pull away from the embers that danced around my toes and the flames that caressed my legs.

Suddenly I was alerted to a disturbance by the sounds of screams of terror from the audience. I lifted my head wearily as I large group of men landed in the middle of the crowd. Each carried two bone-like swords and all had an insane grin plastered on their faces. Without warning the group began to slaughter the civilians and ninja who surrounded them. I felt my ropes being cut and I was snatched out of the fire by strong arm. I looked up expecting to see a Kiri-nin, but instead I found a pair of mismatched eyes. One was a light blue, the other crimson with swirling tomma with a scar running through it. _Kakashi._ He lifted me on to his back causing me to gasp in pain before he took to the roofs. We tried to avoid the fighting, but at every turn we saw civilians being slaughter or twisted bones littering the ground around a fallen warrior. We took refuge in one of the huts that wasn't burning.

"You came back." I hoarsely whispered in shock, not willing to believe that I wasn't dead. He nodded before looking over my injuries. His hand landed on the metal device strapped to my chest.

"What is this?"

"A chakra suppression device. Its electrocutes me if I use chakra." He nodded before gripping it tightly and ripping it off. The wires that had been attached to my skin came out with chunks of flesh attached to them. I bit on a piece of wood that was lying on the ground as I glared at him. I experimentally channeled chakra and found that the energy flooded my system with warmth. Without pause I quickly closed the holes in my chest before walking to a mirror hanging on the wall. Without hesitation I ripped out the spine and forced chakra into the wound. I concentrated on a mix of efficiency and expediency. Without healing the poison I would be a hindrance to our escape efforts. I was able to draw the orange liquid out of my body and I placed it in a jar lying on the table underneath the mirror. It would make an awesome poison for weapons. Finally I was able to run on my own so we decide to make our way home. We made our way silently into the devastating battle taking place outside. I quietly feared that all of the chaos would cause us to be separated.

A whirlwind of screams and shouts bombarded us as we made our way quickly through the burning streets. My greatest fears were realized as I was cut off from Kakashi by a vicious group of fighters trying to surround the crazy guys. I was thrown into the wall of one of the surrounding buildings causing the gash on my side to reopen, AGAIN, gah. I looked down to see that my side had started to drip with fresh blood. It was with great effort that I made it to the trees surrounding the village. I hated myself for not helping the innocent people dying down there, but I knew that I couldn't help them.

I pushed further into the woods for several hours until I came across a small grove of trees. I honestly think I went around in circles for most of the time. My eyesight was becoming bleary as more blood leaked out of the wicked wound on my side. I laid down on the ground next to a small white flower. _ I think it's called a Camellia. _ I was starting to become delusional. Shaking my head I fought to keep my eyes open as the sun began to peek through the trees and birds began to sing. Out of nowhere a white-haired boy dropped to the ground next to me. I could vaguely make out red markings on his face, but everything else was blurry.

"Why are you down there?" His voice was full of curiosity and a hint of longing.

" Hurt," my hoarse voice replied, little more than a whisper. He stared at me before speaking again.

"I'm Kimimaro." His name didn't register in my head as I tried to focus on his features.

"Seira. I'm gonna sleep. Could you watch?" my words were slurred as the blood loss began take its toll. "I need you." Light green eyes glowed as he nodded exuberantly. Before I passed out completely I heard a whisper.

"Someone needs me. I'll protect you Seira-sama." Then there was darkness.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of weapons clashing. I groaned as my side twinged painfully. I sat up to find Kakashi in battle with the white-haired boy from last night. _Kimimaro_. I gasped in realization. I shivered as I whipped my head around looking for the snake sannin who was most likely watching the fighting. I kunai was deflected and landed where my head had been earlier.

"Stop fighting the both of you. I don't want to deal with this right now." They stopped and starred at me.

"Seira-sama, he was trying to kidnap you." I saw how earnest Kimimaro was and I couldn't help it I started laughing. Kakashi glared at me.

'I don't see how this is amusing." My laughter died down as I wiped a tear from my eyes. Note to self: laughing hurts when you have a gash on your side.

"I'm sorry, but I've never had two boys fight over me before." It had felt good, emotionally speaking, to laugh. I attempted to stand up and quickly found Kimimaro at my standing at my side holding my hand to help me. I smiled warmly at him. "Kakashi this is Kimimaro, my guardian from last night. Kimimaro this is Kakashi, my savior from last night. Now we need to get going," the white-haired boy visibly deflated as I said this, "but would you like to come with us Kimimaro?" He perked up immediately.

"Of course I will come Seira-sama, I will do whatever you ask of me." I frowned.

"Hey Kimi-chan none of this 'Seira-sama' crap. Its just Seira or Nee-chan. Got it?" He nodded looking slightly confuse at the nickname I had given him. I looked up to see Kakashi staring disapprovingly at me. I glared back in defiance. "Not a word Kakashi." He looked away before jumping into the trees. Kimimaro and I followed him and we ended up running all day long. I sent Kimimaro to bed as Kakashi and I took watch. We both stared awkwardly into the unlit pile of tinder that was in the middle of our camp. It wasn't because of wet wood, but because of my new aversion to fire. Suddenly I gained the courage to ask Kakashi the question that had ripped me apart when I was held prisoner.

"Why did you leave me behind? Why did you make me endure that?" My eyes were accusing as I glared at him. His head was bowed as he took my berating without protest. I stopped and looked at him carefully, fully examining his features, noticing things I hadn't seen last night during our flight. Bloodshot eyes with large bags alluded to several nights without sleep. His movements were sluggish and he carried an air of fatigue around him. His shoulders were slouched with what seemed to be the weight of the world.

"I didn't leave you behind Seira. I could never leave you behind, not after you saved my life and it nearly cost you your own. Not after you became my friend." The last part was whispered as he gazed at my. His eyes were pleading; his voice was soft, almost tender.

"What are you talking about?" I took a step away from him. " I've never saved your life." My voice held incredulity as well as a small bit of panic. He didn't reply to me. Instead his silently removed his vest and then his undershirt. I gasped and stumbled backwards. "No . . . no, I . . . he . . . how?" Running from his right shoulder to his left hip was a long white scar tinged with flecks of black. Flecks of residual poison. I gazed at him with a sense of betrayal. " How could you keep this from me? I thought you were my friend, I thought " I trailed off as I looked away from him. Looking back it made sense, the dog mask, and his love of dogs. The odd comments he would drop that would be so similar to doggy-san's jokes. I broke down into hysterical humorless laughter.

"I wanted to tell you, but—"

"But what?" I cut him off mid sentence. "How hard is it to tell someone you have been deceiving them for months?"

"It's not like that!" his shout caught me off guard, his one dull blue eyes now held a spark of intensity.

"I just . . . I never . . . aargh . . . it's complicated." He turned away with a frustrated growl.

"What's so complicated about it? You could have said ' hey Seira it's me, the guy who has been looking out for you for the past couple of months. You know, the one who's life you saved.' What's so hard about saying that? I thought we were friends Doggy-san, Kakashi, whoever you are. Maybe I'm just delusional." It was my turn to turn my gaze from his. I began to walk away from him. However before I could react I was whirled around and locked against a warm chest by iron-like arms. I struggled against him in a vain attempt to escape his grasp.

"I have no one. everyone I ever cared about died. It's been years since I've actually tried to live. In the ANBU I was a weapon and that was okay, but now . . . now I can't do that anymore. I didn't want you to become my friend, but you did anyway. You caused me to feel again. You _made_ me feel again. It isn't an easy process. I was confused, scared even. I had shunted my emotions off for so long that I wasn't able to cope with them. I needed time to learn how to interact with people again. I needed time to relearn my emotions, my feelings. I want you . . . no, I need you to be my friend because you actually gave me something to live for. You saw me as something. When the world saw a soldier, you saw a person. I'm sorry I lied, but it was a lot for me to deal with. "

I sighed before turning to gaze unseeingly into the surrounding trees. Kimimaro was lying peacefully on the ground, sleeping after his long day of travel. Poor kid didn't have the stamina for long runs.

"I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again, but—" I put a finger to the general area of his lips to silence him.

"Idiot." I turned to look back up into his eye. "I may be angry, and you'll have to be my slave for at least a week, but I'm not so foolish as to throw away a friend. Now get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't." I quickly turned to face him.

"What? What do you mean that you haven't slept in days?" He shrugged before moving towards his sleeping roll.

"Ever since you were captured I've been scouting Mist's defenses and trying to find a way to get you out. The fact that the Kaguya attacked was a blessing because without it, well I wouldn't have been able to save you." He gazed up into the sky. I just watched him in silence, in shock. _He didn't leave me behind. He . . . he tried _so _hard. _In an instant I had wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. All of the emotions that had been locked away from our escape flowed out of me. Tears marked my pain, betrayal, anger, sadness, everything. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He moved to wipe away my tears. I stopped his hand and punched him lightly in the chest.

"Idiot, why are _you _apologizing? I was the one being a bitch. I shouldn't have lost faith in you so quickly." The cloth of his mask wrinkled as he smiled. I let go of him and let him go to sleep. "Goodnight doggy-san." I smiled fondly at him before taking my position in one of the trees surrounding our makeshift campsite.

* * *

A/N: Now I hope you don't all want to kill Kakashi still. Some of you are probably wondering why I threw Kimimaro into this. Well he is one of my favorite characters and I couldn't leave him to Orochi-teme. So please review and let me know what you think. For anyone worried about future events not going right because of this, well let's just say I've got it all planned.


	16. Chapter 16: The Dangers of

Chapter 16: The Dangers of Tree-Hopping

_I was dancing again. The same blue dress draped my body as we glided around the other dancing figures. I tried to look at his face again, but it was shadowed by his ever-present shock of white hair. He seemed to smirk as he realized what I was looking for._

" _There will be time for that later," he twirled me away before I could question him. With a final trembling chord the music ended and everyone in the ballroom applauded the musicians. We all began to make our way over to the large dais located in the middle of the room. I felt myself being led up the stairs until I stood on the stage with my partner and the blonde girl from before._

"_What is going on?" She shrieked while looking between myself and the man next to me. I shrugged helplessly while looking around. I still had no idea what was happening. "This is all your fault, you little bitch. This is my dream and I won't let you take it away from me. You," she pointed to my dance partner, "are _my_ sponsor! We had a deal." He grinned mischievously before replying._

"_You, my delusional girl, are not _nearly_ as entertaining as Sara. My mistake has turned into my most brilliant idea."_

"_Geez calm down, you need to take a chill pill. I don't even know what's going on." She scoffed at me._

"_It figures that you wouldn't know something as important as this. You're just an idiotic little fan girl who doesn't know her place." I broke into humorless laughter._

"_Oh, that's rich coming from you. You're the epitome of a dumb blonde, you probably can't even spell idiotic."_

"_Enough!" A dignified voice interrupted our squabbling. A tall woman with a flowing dress and a golden thread draped around her body was walking up the stairs towards us. "I will sponsor her as my champion." The crowd gasped in surprise and murmurs soon filled the air. _

"_Are you sure about this Hime?" A striking man along with a ethereal woman had appeared behind us. The man was handsome with strong, warrior-like features. He seemed to be in his early thirties, but when I studied his rich earthy eyes I came to the conclusion that he was much older. His eyes seemed to hold the wisdom of generations, it was just a _bit _intimidating. The woman's eyes were dark, but just as beautiful. They held more of a poetic beauty, a symbolism of the turmoil in our hearts. Warring in their depths was a deep bitterness fighting the vibrant warmth that leaked through as she looked at the guests in the room like children. I silently pondered whom these new people were as my partner and the thread woman argued with the regal couple. The King-like man addressing the crowd brought me out my musings. My dance partner was grinning and the thread woman and the blonde had looks of satisfaction on their faces. I suddenly had the horrible feeling that I had missed something _very_ important._

"_My kin we have been given a marvelous blessing this year for the tournament, We have two champions to compete. The rules will stand as the last one alive shall receive the spoils of victory. The loser will forever be tormented in the belly of the Shinigami. Sponsors, you will be allowed to aid your champion at set times under certain rules, You will also be able to put restrictions on the opposing contenders. I declare that at the end of the feasting and merrymaking The Game shall begin." There was a roar of approval from the enraptured crowd. I stood stunned on the platform as music began and the bejeweled guests took to the dance floor. I was led onto the floor and I lost track of time and space as we twirled, and twirled, and,_

"Gah." I woke with a jolt shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness I had awoken with. _Why do I keep having these strange dreams? Who is the white-haired man? Why do I always feel as if it is actually real? _I shook my head again as I looked for Kakashi. Looking around I realized that I could smell food. . . cooking. I jumped up with a shriek of terror into one of the surrounding trees. My knuckles were white from my intense grip on the trunk and my heart was racing. Kakashi sighed as he looked up at me from the fire he had created while I slept.

"You're going to have to get over this eventually." He stood up and watched me with an exasperated eye.

"Like hell I do. I'll face it when I'm damn well ready." His gaze was piercing as he replied.

"And when will you be ready." I could hear the veiled frustration in his voice.

"When you take off your mask." _Ha, like that's ever going to happen! _His eye held annoyance.

"Come down here right now." I jumped out of the tree and starting backing into the forest. It gave me more options for escape.

"No way, nuhuh, nope, get away from me you freakin' mutt." He ignored my protests as he advanced towards me.

"Seira, you'll have to get over this irrational fear eventually." Kakashi made a half-hearted grab for me, but I dodged away from his hands.

"Irrational my ass, you try and be flambéed and then will see whose irrational." He shook his head sighing in frustration and slight confusion at my terminology.

"I'm going to assume that that has something to do with fire. Seira you live in a village that uses mainly _Katon_ jutsu. You're being ridiculous. You need to get over your fear." I quickly jumped into one of the trees as I flashed Kakashi the bird.

"You'd have to tie me up to a freaking tree to get me to go near that thing."

"Stop running away from your fears." Kimimaro was watching from the side as I ran and Kakashi tried to catch me. His face was full of confusion and sparks of amusement as I continued to hop out of Kakashi's grasp. Now I can truthfully say that I was partially doing this in an attempt to make Kimimaro smile. Seriously, the kid was so confused about basic human emotions that I wanted to kick those Kaguya bastards right where the sun don't shine. No bones for protection there.

However, I knew that a lot of it, and I mean _a lot_, was because I was terrified of even the smallest flames. Sure it was an annoyance, especially when the nights held a chill to them that a fire would drive away, but the deep encompassing fear that came with the dancing flames was just too debilitating to risk. The first time Kakashi had kit a fire I am not ashamed to say that I broke down into uncontrollable trembling and all of the blood had drained from my face. It had taken five minutes to return me to my right mind. Following my confrontation with Kakashi we had quickly made our way to the port before getting a ship to Hi no kuni. After we were back on the mainland we made our way to Konoha in a more sedate fashion. It was at this point that Kakashi took it upon himself to cure me of my fear of fire, because that's what friends do! Damn mutt.

"Seira this is what friends do, they help each other get over their fears." I laughed hysterically.

"You are delusional, friends comfort each other, they don't wave a freaking fire in their face after a traumatic experience. Are you that socially inept?" He stopped and placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. He gave a nod as he decided something.

"Yes, yes I am." At that point I was a lost caused. I lost my grip on the tree as I laughed uncontrollably at Kakashi's proclamation. Without my comprehension I fell from my position in the air into Kakashi's waiting arms. His eye held unveiled triumph as I looked up at him weakly.

"Please Kakashi, can we not do this today. It's just too soon." He sighed before setting my feet onto the ground.

"Alright, but we're going to have to do this eventually." I nodded in relief as he put the fire out and I walked over to sit next to Kimimaro.

"Hey Kimi-chan, how are you handling the real world." I swept my hand in a grandiose gesture. He smiled slightly before responding.

"It is . . . nice." I returned his tentative smile as I placed my arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He tensed before relaxing into the warmth of the one-armed embrace.

"We'll be in Konoha soon . . . what are you planning to do when we get there?" He tensed in apprehension. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Can't I . . . can't I stay with you?" Those beautiful green orbs were filled with the first unrestrained emotion I had seen from him.

"Do you want to stay with me?" I kept my eyes skyward as I awaited his answer.

"Yes?" I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Is that a question? Or do you really want to live with me?" It may seem cruel, but he was so used to following orders that I needed him to start working on independent thought.

"Yes . . . I want to live with you." I could here the hesitance in his voice underscored by an edge of determination.

"Good. I would like that." I threw him a grin, which he returned.

"Come on you two it's time to get moving." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly at Kakashi before hoisting myself off the ground and dusted off my pants. I turned to Kakashi with a mock-salute,

"Aye, aye Captain!" With that we took to the trees towards Konoha.

* * *

"Seira!"

"Buddy!"

I was startled from my tree hopping by two loud enthusiastic voices. I slipped on my footing and ended up face planting in the dirt.

"Oww," I groaned painfully from my place on the ground. Izumo and Kotetsu ran up to help me.

"Hey Izumo, she's finally bowing down before my sexual prowess." He was cut off by another voice.

"Sorry Seira, we thought you would be fast enough to catch yourself." I was tired, I was sore, and I was pissed.

"Are you blind as well as stupid? Can't you see the huge bandages on my side or how about the wrappings on my wrists and chest? Maybe you might have seen the hole in my bottom lip. How FUCKING UNOBSERVANT ARE YOU?" Okay so I may have gone a little bit overboard, but the constant travel and my depleted chakra reserves were grounds for me to be a _little _cranky. They seemed taken back by my anger. In all honesty I was normally an easygoing kind of gal, but even we can have our bad days, and today was pretty bad. Within moments Kimimaro was in between the dynamic duo and myself. He had obviously gone in to protector mode when he heard my anger and aggression towards the two unsuspecting ninja.

"Whoa, Seira when Naruto asked you to bring him something back from your mission . . . I don't think he meant a chibi." _Stupid Kotetsu._ I growled as I pushed myself wearily off of the ground. I gently touched Kimimaro's arm to get him to back down before I pushed past my friends towards the village.

"Seira, what did you do to your hair?" I reached my hand up to my head unconsciously as I played nervously with the loose locks of hair.

"_if you cut a woman's hair it signifies that she is scum, less than a common whore."_

"_she has no respect and no honor, she is weak."_

"Kakashi was so annoying that I ripped my hair out." This seemed to amuse Kotetsu, but Izumo frowned as he realized my smile was faked.

"Seira, you look dead on your feet, maybe you should head to the hospital before you go see Hokage-sama. I'm sure Kakashi will take care of the mission report." Kakashi nodded his assent. I nodded blearily as the exhaustion from days of travel began to take its toll. I was a few feet away from the door when I crashed, passing out blissfully into much needed sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the familiar white walls of my room in the hospital. Yep, it became my room after my many adventures put me into the care of the hospital staff. In an act of humor Ryuu had even placed a plaque with my name above the bed I was currently occupying. Gazing around the room I found Naruto and Kimimaro asleep in chairs on either side of my bed as well as Kakashi leaning against the wall in the corner. His eye was watching me closely. I gave him a tired smile before adjusting my position in the cot. This awoke Kimi-chan and Naruto. In moments I was enveloped in a tight hug by my blond otouto and my hand was held firmly in Kimimaro's hand.

"Nee-chan, you're okay! Iruka-sensei let me get out of class when Kakashi came to get me, he said you were in here. Then I met Kimimaro, he's so cool! He can make his bones go woosh and then there outside his body. It's so awesome! And then he when, oww," Naruto had managed to through himself off of the bed with his exuberant hand gestures. I started to laugh as he pouted. "Nee-chan it's not _that_ funny." It was at this point that Suzume walked in along with the Hokage.

"How are you feeling Seira-san?" The Hokage's eye were filled with concern and sincerity when he asked, I was kind of surprised by that.

"Better sir, It's good to be home." He gave me a warm smile before clearing his throat.

"Suzume-san, would you please take Kimimaro and Naruto out for some fresh air." He gave her a meaningful look and she was quite to drag the two boys out of the room. With them gone the Hokage turned to me. " I understand from Kakashi's report that the scrolls were not what was specified and that the mission was of a much higher rank than a B rank. I have sent out a team to bring in the client so he can be held responsible for his actions. Now I've talked to the healers and they say that all of your injuries could be healed except for the one on your lip. It seems that when you pulled the poison out it caused the surrounding tissue to become dead and un-healable." I nodded and watched quietly as the Hokage and Kakashi left to finish the mission briefing.

I finally had a moment to gaze around the room I was in. I noticed several flowers on the table with various cards. I smiled until my gaze stumbled upon a Sunflower, I paused.

"_Why do you have so many plants?" I looked up at Itachi's voice. He had been in my apartment when I had returned home and I assumed he need some space from his family. He had done this about four or five times before and each time he would never speak. It was easy to understand why I was startled._

"_I've always wanted a large garden, ever since I was little. When I get enough money I'm going to buy a nice house and plant a whole garden of Sunflowers." He nodded before turning to watch out the window. When I finished cooking dinner and looked back, he was gone._

I smiled warmly as I pulled the Sunflower out to stand firmly in front of the others. _Maybe we're making progress after all._

* * *

It had been a long day at the Academy and I was starting to realize why so many ninja choice deadly missions over teaching snot-nosed brats, it was easier. All of the children had left with their friends and their parents until only Sasuke and myself were left. It was getting dark and we had been waiting outside of the academy for hours. Sasuke was becoming slightly anxious and I wasn't doing much better.

"Sasuke, I think I should take you home now, I'm sure Mikoto-san just got held up." He nodded before grabbing the shuriken he had been practicing with and walking over to me. I gazed up at the darkening sky uneasily as we made our way through the emptying streets of Konoha. I probably would have felt better if Kaze were there, but what can you do? I chattered with Sasuke as we grew closer to the Uchiha district. We reached the gates to find no guards, I frowned before turning to Sasuke.

" Aren't there supposed to be guards on duty?" He nodded, a frown of confusion was marring his innocent features. Something cold gripped my stomach as we started into the district. This seemed familiar for some reason. Without warning Sasuke gave a shout and began running. I cursed trying to find what had startled him. I looked to see two bodies pinned to a nearby wall by a several spears. I cursed as I chased after the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke, get back here." I chased after him, but the various fires burning throughout the sector slowed my progress. I was still petrified of the flames so I had to find ways around them. I heard cries of terror and I pushed myself as fast as I could go. _I'm coming Sasuke._ I rounded the corner to find Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke facing each other in the middle of the street. Corpses litter the ground and I could tell from his body language that Sasuke was terrified out of his mind. I pumped chakra into my legs as a leapt over his head and landed in a crouch in front of him. I kept my eyes firmly planted on Itachi's shoulder. "Sasuke, run." My voice was soft, but firm as I felt him tense further behind me.

"Seira-sensei he killed them all. He'll kill you too." His voice was filled with panic and crushing terror.

"Now, Sasuke." Itachi chuckled cruelly from his place twenty feet away.

"Foolish otouto, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me." His tone was as monotonous as ever, but there was an underlying current of something in it. I lifted my eyes to Itachi's as I glared at him.

"Enough Itachi, I won't let Sasuke grow up to be a murderer of his kin, no matter how much you want him to kill you." Crimson eyes widened minutely in shock as he comprehended the meaning of my statement. Sasuke had moved closer to me in an attempt to gain comfort from my presence. Itachi moved in a blur of speed and launch me into a wall of one of the surrounding buildings. I coughed as dust surrounded me and I struggled to push the chunks of stone off of my body.

Sasuke was watching me in horror as I stood up shakily and watched Itachi with guarded eyes. The prodigy tensed slightly as I waited for his next move. I scrutinized his face carefully as his agitation started to show through. A clenched jaw, tightened eyes, a tense body, all alluded to Itachi's growing disquiet. He moved again and I needed all of my speed to dodge the fire dragon racing towards me. I collapsed as soon as I had escaped. I was trembling uncontrollably and cold sweat had broken out over my body. I pulled myself into a ball as I imagined myself plunged into the flames that haunted me. I looked up at an annoyed noise to see a spinning pinwheel set in crimson eyes as I was thrown into a black and white land under a red sky. I stood up again just in time to be skipped across the ground like a stone on a lake. I stared up to see an upset Itachi standing over me.

"Why won't you fight back?" His voice was no longer monotonous, instead it was trembling slightly with an unknown emotion. _People can only go through so much before breaking, and Itachi is very close to breaking._ He kicked me up into the air and watched blankly as I hit the ground with a dull smack. "Aren't you supposed to hate me, the monster." He spoke with so much vehemence that I was shocked. Was this the _real_ Itachi. Filled with such self-loathing and contempt. Had his masks finally come crashing down due to the overpowering emotions that he could no longer control.

"You aren't a monster." I was wheezing, but he still heard my soft voice. He laughed incredulously, bitterness was seeping into his features.

"I am more monster than human. You were right when you said you mistrusted my abilities. Now I have killed my family for my selfishness_._ I killed my best friend for this world," he swept his hand, "how can you stand there and say that I'm not a monster."

"Because it is true." I stared at him, trying desperately to convey to him my feelings. His eyes held contempt as he scoffed at my answer. " Itachi, we both knew that this day would come eventually. You are like a," I looked around trying to find something to help me explain. A thought struck me, "You're like a lion. You yearn for the freedom that choices grant you. Traditions and expectations, they stifle those paths that are open to you, they become your bars. You have finally realized this and fought back, fought to rid yourself of your cage. I won't say that I condone your actions . . . , but I don't condemn you for them either. So why won't I call you a monster? Is it fair to call someone who has reached the point of desperation a monster? You are merely a lion looking for your freedom. You did what you needed to in order to achieve it. My only question is if you will continue to condemn yourself until you force Sasuke to end your life?" His shock wasn't as visible this time, but it was still there.

"How do you look at me and see what no one else is able to glimpse," he murmured under his breath lost in thought.

"I'm special like that." I gave him a small smile as his mask fell firmly into place. Blank eyes bore into me.

"Goodbye Seira-san . . . watch over Sasuke." I nodded to show my assent. " For the next seventy-two hours you will be faced with your greatest fear." I started in shock and terror. _No, no please not this._

"Why?" My eyes were filled with terror as flames began to slowly surround me.

"To see if you are strong enough." With that I endured hours of torturous flames burning my skin and filling my lungs with suffocating smoke. Hours later, in the real world, the ANBU and the Hokage would find the huddled whimpering form of Sasuke embraced and shielded by my unconscious body.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get to you guys. I know this chapter seems to jump around a lot, but that is kinda the point. At that point everything is happening very fast for Seira, almost like a whirlwind. Did you think I did Itachi okay? Thank you for the 75 review they made me so happy. Now let's try for 100! Woohoo! Alright!


	17. Chapter 17: The Name

A/N: I apologize for the late update, but I had SO much homework to do. It should be banned, I honestly believe that it is unconstitutional because homework is cruel and unusual punishment.

Chapter 17: The Name's Gami, Shinigami

_Standing alone on top of the hill was the tall thin man. His face was cast in shadows, but the moonlight illuminated a shock of white hair. I heard the same coaxing and dulcet tones beckoning me to walk to the man. Deep down I was screaming that it was a trap, but I continued anyway. He turned to face me and I gasped quietly. He was beautiful. High cheekbones and an aristocratic nose complimented a perfect mouth. Smooth alabaster skin covered his body and pale lashes dusted his cheeks. However all of these features were dwarfed by the sheer brilliance and beauty of his eyes. They were deep, ocean-like in their depth. Their color was a deep blood red, almost dark enough to pass for black. It was unnerving and awe-inspiring at the same time. His mouth pulled into a crooked smirk and his eyes danced mischievously when he noticed my lingering gaze. I wetted my lips before speaking._

"_Who are you?" My words were whispered as I gazed into his eyes seeking the answers that they might hold. His voice was smooth and bewitching as he replied to my question._

"_Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show, we always will meet. Try as you might, to guess my name. I promise you'll know, when you I do claim." It took me a minute to realize what he had said._

" _I asked for your name, not a riddle." Irritation was seeping back into me as I started to regain my senses. His impish laughter filled the area._

" _Yet the answer would not be as rewarding if you did not earn it." His smirk grew as he saw the frustration displaying itself upon my face. Inwardly I was swearing like a sailor. I turned and began to walk away from him silently. After a few feet I ran straight into a barrier._

"_Son of a biscuit!" I yelled in shock and pain. I whirled at his laughter and glared at him. _

"_Ah ah ah," he waggled his figure with every syllable, "we can't have you leaving before the game has even started, can we hime?" I glared at him, harder._

"_Why are you calling me that?"_

"_Sara means princess, does it not?" His eyes were mocking me, as if challenging my intelligence. I however froze._

"_How the hell do you know my name?" My voice was soft, but it held an unmistakable edge to it._

"_If you figure out my riddle hime, I will tell you how I know yours." His eyes were still dancing with an inner light of mischievousness._

"_Fine, Rumpelstiltskin." I was grumbling, but the comment seemed to amuse him more than insult him. As I brushed past his icy skin froze my own. I shuddered, but kept moving towards the top of the hill. I plopped down on the grass as I began to contemplate the stupid riddle. After a few minutes I remembered it as a riddle my father used to say. " The answer is death." I looked up at him expectantly._

"_I knew I was right in choosing you." He beamed at me before sitting down in elegantly carved mahogany chair. Where the hell did that come from? _

"_Chose me for what? Who are you? How do you know who I am? Does this have anything to do with the contest thingy? " I was starting to get annoyed by his nonchalant attitude and vague mutterings._

"_I am the Shinigami, but I prefer you call me Shin." It was my turn to laugh. _

"_You expect me to believe that you're the Shinigami. Isn't he supposed to be awe-inspiring, scary as hell, and ugly?" I was in hysterics until 'Shin' appeared behind me and purred into my ear._

"_I'm glad that you think that I'm handsome, hime." I shivered as his cool breath caressed the skin at the nape of my neck._

"_For your questions, I know who you are because you were accidently sent to this land by me."_

"_Wait, you're the reason I'm stuck here." I was as still as a statue. He nodded, his expression however had become guarded._

" _Yes. I was bored so I brought you and another from your world here for The Contest. I believe you would call her a Mary-sue. Admittedly you weren't supposed to get the headband, but I have found you to be far more entertaining than the other girl. I must congratulate you on avoiding the pitfalls that would turn you into one of her kind. To have kept the plot relatively the same by this point is astounding. Even the minor changes that you have made are inconsequential to the course of the future." He looked thoughtful before tapping his chin. "Although, if you had succumbed to the temptations, then fate would have been given leeway to strike you out of the game." _

"_What do you mean by 'strike me from the game'?" I bowed my head as he smirked at me._

" _She would kill you." He pouted, " and then I would lose." I raised my gaze and saw his smirk. I exploded._

"_What the HELL is wrong with you? You can't just play around with people's lives for your own amusement. This isn't a game. I could've been killed on numerous occasions, all for your stupid fun. You haven't even helped me, aren't you my patron or something? Why are you doing this to me?" I was doing my best to remain standing and tearless. It wasn't everyday that you found out that you were here for the entertainment of deities _

"_Calm down, certain events have allowed me to give you some . . . advantages to keep the playing field level. You have made it far enough that I am allowed to activate my gifts to you. Fate was being a bitch, as usual, and had decided that the Sue would have the abilities being a Mary-sue entailed. You however-" I interrupted him._

"_You mean that she will be perfect. In this 'game' I am going to have to deal with a perfect fighter with, most likely an incredible bloodline limit or a demon sealed within her, maybe both? With all of this she will also be a freaking Sue so she will be an amazing fighter filled with like grace and poise and all of those like other wonderful qualities." I ended my statement in a valley girl tone. I turned to see him nodding sagely before I reached over and cuffed him upside the head._

"_Oww, what the hell? You shouldn't even be able to do that." He rubbed his head sullenly before staring at me. A smile returned to his face as he continued with his earlier monologue. " As I was saying, you however weren't given these advantages. All you had were memories and your own skills. Since you have survived so long I'm able to give you more help. It will have downsides, but it will at least make your life easier, hopefully."_

"_What do you mean by more help? Where is this oh so amazing help that you have already bestowed upon me?" I tried not to let the sarcasm show through, really I swear._

"_Kaze." His eyes were full of their trademark merriment. I heard a bark as I turned and saw Kaze standing mere feet from us. Shin beckoned him forward and the yellow dog reluctantly obliged him. "Let's show her your true form Kamikaze, or should I say Namikaze." I watched in fascination and horror as the dog began to morph into a tall blond haired man with crystalline blue eyes. His face was handsome and his body was lean and fit. The trademark white robe hung loosely from his frame, the red flames danced around the hem of the garment._

"_You? How? Dead? What's going on?" my thoughts and speech were incoherent as I stared at the dead Yondaime standing before me. His eyes held sadness and shame as he stared back at me stoically. "What is going on?"_

"_Isn't it obvious hime," I gritted my teeth, "I didn't think that you could last long without protection so I placed Minato's soul into that of the dog. His job was to guard you until the game had progressed farther."_

"_Shouldn't he be in your stomach, I mean he sacrificed himself to you to place the Kyuubi into Naruto." Kaz-Minato winced as I stared blankly at the two of them._

"_Well he couldn't do much in my stomach so I gave him a task instead. He had to protect you and he could also watch over Naruto in the process. It was a win-win situation." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, " Although I did have to intervene at times to let things run their course. I couldn't have him be there during the beating you received from the Hyuuga or during the Massacre. Those challenges you had to face alone. Something about testing your merit, to be honest I wasn't really paying attention during the explanation." He leaned back with his hands resting behind his head._

"_It was not a win-win situation. How in the hell did I win? Hmm?" he waved aside my complaint as he continued in his explanation._

"_Now, as I was saying, I'm going to give you another gift. I will tell you the basics of it, but in the end it will be your duty to figure it out. I will be giving you a doujutsu that I have yet to name. I am torn between Takaigan (Death eye), Kingan (Spirit eye), or my personal favorite the Shinnigan (Shinigami eye) named after yours truly." He shot me a cheshire grin before continuing. " The basics are that you can see, touch, and converse with spirits that roam Ningenkai. Aren't I amazing?"_

"_Do you really want me to answer that, you conceited buffoon." He pouted before brightening again._

"_I have decided that it will be called the Shinnigan, I wouldn't want to fall below your expectations, now would I hime?" I received the same ear-to-ear smile from before. I snorted._

"_What are the downsides to it?"_

"_Oh, you'll figure them out eventually. I have faith in your observation skills." His smile turned a tad vicious and I frowned._

"_What if I don't want your gift?" His eyes held a wicked glint that matched his smirk._

"_Who said you had a choice?"_ _With that I felt a shove as lights and sounds swirled around me. I tried to scream, but the words stuck in my throat._ I woke with a start as I stared around my room. It was dark, still nighttime outside. I could feel the familiar scratchiness of the hospital sheets surrounding me. My body was dripping with sweat, but I was freezing at the same time.

"It was just a dream," I muttered in relief. I gazed at Kaze sitting at the edge of my bed with . . . pity in his eyes. I stared at the aforementioned canine in horror. "No, no, it was just a dream. Please," tears began to leak down my face. Suddenly and without warning my eyes began to burn. It was an icy fire that felt as if it was eating through me. I stumbled as I made my way into the bathroom. Flicking on the light I screamed in sheer terror. A slimy black substance was devouring my once grey-blue eyes, the only link I had to my mother.

White tears were streaming down my face leaving behind trails of a hardening shell-like material. I shrieked again as the pain became unbearable. I heard the faint sound of running and shouts of concern, but I paid them little heed. Still crying I began to try to claw my eyes out, _anything_ to get rid of the terrible and unending agony. I barely acknowledged the rough jerks as someone pinned my arms behind my back so I wouldn't shred my eyes. I sobbed and yelled until my throat grew hoarse as the fire that had been in my eyes coursed its way down my spine and into the rest of my body. I could have sworn that I heard Shin's laughter in the background as I screamed in agony. After what seemed like a century, I finally passed out from the torturous burning. As I succumbed to darkness I heard a whispered, "enjoy," that echoed throughout my mind.

* * *

"Seira, Seira, time to wake up. Come on you've gotta get up right now or you're gonna lose Kimimaro. Please wake up." I felt someone shaking me roughly in a panicked manner. I tried to open my eyes, but I was greeted by darkness as my lashes brushed a bandage.

"Who, there?" was what I tried to say. This is what I actually said,

"Glfordin Smrgle?" I received another shake as I attempted to sit up right. The voice that was attempting to wake me was unfamiliar, but comforting. I blearily reached up and yanked the bandages off of my face. I gave a startled yelp as light flooded my vision. "Bad idea." I groaned as my eyes adjusted to the light. "Who dares to disturb my slumber?" I figured that was intimidating enough, even with a scratchy throat.

"Seira, we don't have time for this. Danzo is trying to get Kimimaro into Root and the Hokage can only stall for so long." I jerked myself forward as I comprehended the words of my assailant. I looked up to see had awoken me and I screamed. Well I would have screamed, I nice long one too, if a cool hand hadn't covered my mouth as soon as the thought jumped into my head. Staring down at me was the Fourth Hokage in all of his cape wearing glory. I started to back away from him, but his smile calmed me instantly. I guess it must be a Hokage thing. Logic told me that he could have hurt me when he was Kaze, but irrational fear screamed that ghosts were scary and that I was terrified of them. Both sides made valid points. Logic thankfully won this battle.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm?" I blushed as I realized his hand was still covering my mouth. He chuckled before removing his hand; he seemed assured that I wasn't going to scream. " So what is happening that I needed to be aware of?" Minato frowned before grabbing a hold of my hand. He then pulled me over to the window and reached out it for something. He ended up handing me a small needle, no larger than a sewing needle. I frowned when I realized that the needle was hollow. "What's the point of this?" He cleared his throat. _I didn't know ghosts could do that,_

"Danzo put you further into a coma so he would have time to induct Kimimaro into Roots. The meeting is happening right now and at the moment it looks as if Danzo has enough support to take Kimimaro because, you as his pseudo-guardian were incapacitated." I felt myself growing angry as I realized what Danzo was going to do to Kimimaro. Sweet, shy, emotionally challenged Kimimaro. I was going to rip his testicles off.

"Where the hell is he, I'll kill him. No, I'll castrate him." Minato made a face before throwing my clothes at me.

"Get dressed. You don't want to face the council with your butt cheeks hanging out." I looked down to see that I was clad in the customary hospital gown that left my backside uncomfortably vulnerable. I nodded as I made my way into the bathroom. It was harder than it should have been, but I guess time in a coma will do that to you. Once I had changed Minato grabbed a hold of me and without warning we were off. It was the worst feeling in the world, besides burning on a pyre. I felt as if I was being squeezed from every side. I closed my eyes shut because the yellow blurring around me was nauseating. We arrived outside of the one of conference room's windows.

"Good luck. I'll be with you if you need me." I tried to smile, but it seemed more like a grimace. I was still trying to prevent myself from vomiting. I could hear voices coming from inside the room and I snuck in through the window just as Koharu was about to declare Kimimaro in Danzo's _loving_ care.

"So we are agreed that the Kaguya shall be placed into Danzo's care for training. I officially clo-,"

"Stop!" My yell echoed through the conference room as all of the council members and clan heads stared at me in visible shock. Many paled as if they had seen a ghost; most had looks of disbelief plastered on their faces. Tsume was grinning like a dog with a new bone. I set my face into my fiercest glare; my chakra began to unconsciously flare.

Suddenly the council members gasped and drew back in varying degrees of unnerve. I started to feel strange emotions overcoming my anger and outrage. My face contorted into a wicked grin as I stroll over to Danzo's chair. It was like had had lost control of my body. I felt Danzo tense as I leaned down next to his ear and chuckled softly so that only he heard.

"Did you think that you could get a hold of him so easily Danzo-_sama_?" my voice was dripping with disdain. " Did you think that since you couldn't have Naruto or Sasuke, that you could take advantage of the orphan without someone to protect him from your manipulations?" My voice was mild and unassuming, unlike my usual loud and violent protests. I felt a pinprick in my side and I pulled up with a start. I could see triumph in his little beady eye as I realized a highly potent and deadly poison was working its way through my system. The chances were high that it would be untraceable. I didn't feel myself panic as my chakra began to purge my body of the poison on its own. I smirked back at Danzo as I began to stalk around the room with a predatory flare. "How rude of me to ignore such noble councilmen and women." The Clan heads in the room could hear the veiled sarcasm in my words and see the sardonic manner in which I addressed the civilian council. The council members did not. Some puffed up faster than a startled blowfish, only a few seemed suspicious of me.

"I must admit that for such honorable and esteemed _advisors _to the Hokage, you seem to hold a large amount of sway in the village's affairs. Now I may be a new addition to the village so pardon my ignorance, but when did it become the prerogative of the _Civilian_ Council to be involved in the affairs of the Shinobi?" my question was asked in a curious and innocent voice that was thwarted by my deadly grin. Immediately the room was filled with shouts of outrage, I even heard a cry for my execution. How presumptuous were these old farts? As a medic I had more worth and purpose than all of them combined. The Hokage was quick to silence the council members as I gazed around the room. My eyes landed on a mirror and if I had been in control of my body then I would have gasped. My eyes were pitch black with startling yellow irises. _That bastard ripped off Bleach!_ I couldn't help but laugh as I realized that Shin didn't have an ounce of creativity.

"What prey tell is so funny Seira-san?" It was Hiashi who addressed me. I threw him a disarming smile.

"Just the fact that the Shinigami has no creativity." I received several startled glances. I suddenly felt the same something from earlier wrestling for control as my unease returned. I pushed it down with a great deal of effort as I resumed my place in front of the council. "I am sorry that you have all been put out by this farce of a vote, but Kimimaro will be staying with me along with Naruto and Sasuke-" I was cut off by one of the decrepit hags who should in all rights be dead.

"What gives you the right to even think that you are worthy of taking care of the Last Uchiha? You can have the gaki for all we care, and the Kaguya is debatable, but why would we give you charge of The Uchiha when there are so many more qualified than you?" She brushed me off with a patronizing air. I gritted my teeth before smiling sweetly.

"Well it's simple really. Uchiha Itachi entrusted me with Sasuke's care before he made me burn in fired hotter than hell for seventy-two hours to make sure I was, and I quote, 'Strong enough'." Shove that up you're A-hole you useless old biddy. I grinned savagely as the council members broke into shouts and disorder again.

"Be that as it may," The same old crone began to speak again, "You can't support three children. Your apartment fits one person not four. You are an unsuitable guardian for the last of a clan as great as the Uchiha." I frowned inwardly at her logic, she was right, but I could still do something.

"Give me thirty days and I will have enough money to support four people comfortably and I will have a house big enough for us. If I fail than Sasuke and Kimimaro will be turned over into your care." My voice was mechanical, but my eyes were burning with determination. She smile genteelly.

"You have yourself a deal Seira-san." I grimaced before I tossed the needle that was still held tightly in my hand to Danzo.

"Danzo, next time you may want to be cleaner when you're in a hospital. Messiness can lead to death you know." His expression didn't change as his eyes flickered to the small needle that laid in front of him. It was at this point that the Hokage cleared his throat and addressed me.

"Seira-san please wait for me in my office, Tenzo will escort you there." I nodded tiredly before following the ANBU with the bear mask. I was escorted into the room and I took my seat in the chair across from the desk.

"Thank you for escorting me here."

"It is my job." His voice was mechanical and monotonous. I had to stop myself from smiling.

"Even if it is your job, I still appreciate it." He nodded before returning to his statue-like standing. I sighed sinking into the chair. This was going to be a _long_ conversation.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Now you know whom the dance partner is. The others are still up for grabs. You should be able to deduce them now. Hint: Two are actual Japanese gods and one is a concept. I know you are all going ' Oh no! A bloodline. Mary-sue, Mary-sue, it's a Mary-sue! However the Shinnigan is a dual edged sword. It may help Seira at some points, but it is going to cause a hell of a lot of problems. Not just for her, but for others. I've already hinted at the dual personality that is trying to force itself during stressful situations. This personality is cruel and sadistic with a self-preservation streak a continent long. In a way it will be everything that Seira isn't. The nature of the Shinnigan is death and destruction. Seira is healing and life. She is becoming the balance, but it is very delicate and it will take years for her to master it. So flame me if you want to, but this is how it's going down.


	18. Chapter 18: The Upside

Chapter 19: The Upside of Prostitution

"What have I gotten myself into?" I slid down into the chair as fatigue started to sweep over me.

"That is what I would like to know." I jumped falling out of the seat as the Hokage strode into the room. I seem to have a problem with falling out of chairs. I returned to my seat before looking at the sandaime. He looked older than before as his wrinkled hands reached for the comfort of his pipe. I racked my hand through my knotted hair before sighing. "Would you please tell me why your eyes were yellow and black in there."

"Well the gist is that it's my kekkei genkai." He nodded for me to continue. "It's called the Shinnigan." He sighed in annoyance.

"Seira-san, what does it do?"

"I see dead people," I deadpanned. The Sandaime looked at me strangely before motioning for more information. " Basically I can interact with ghosts like regular people, that's all I know at the moment. The rest I'm going to have to discover." He nodded slightly before clearing his throat.

"I will document it, but due to the nature of your new abilities I will make it classified. Now please inform me why you made such a ridiculous bet with the civilian council members." I rested my face in my hands before answering.

"I don't know. I figured that this bet would be the only way to make it permanent. No loopholes or rules that could be used later to rip apart any semblance of family we might create. I've been entrusted with their care and I won't fail." My eyes were burning again with determination.

"Seira, what is your connection to each of the boys? I need to know if I'm going to have to make a very important decision." I took a deep breath in order to gather my thoughts before replying.

thoughts before replying.

"Naruto has become like a little brother to me. I love him like he's my own kid. I picked up Kimimaro in Kiri so he's my responsibility now. And finally Itachi gave me care of Sasuke before he fled, even if he hadn't I still know Sasuke better than anyone in this village. Even though I haven't been here long . . . I care deeply for them."

"What do you mean 'Itachi entrusted you with Sasuke's care'?" I took a deep breath as images flashed across my mind. I could feel the blood draining from my face as I struggled to bat away the fresh memories of pain and terror. "Uchiha Itachi used the Tsukiyomi on me which creates another world where he has full control. While we conversed he deemed me most able to care for Sasuke, I think deep down in his heart he still held love for his brother. I then was forced to b-b-burn," I cursed myself for stumbling and sounding like a sniveling child, "for seventy-two hours to prove if I was strong enough to watch over the last loyal Uchiha. I'm awake so that means something, right?" I chuckled nervously in an effort to push aside the emotions that threatened to tear me apart. The Hokage's eyes were full of sympathy as he listened to my tale. I cleared my throat as I looked away. "So I think that I'm the most qualified to take care of them. All of them." The Sandaime nodded before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"I will do whatever I can to help you win this Seira. You all could use some happiness, and I've seen how much happier Naruto has become with you in his life." He smiled softly at the thought f his surrogate grandson. " In order to win you must have enough money to support a family of four in a months time. This will be §10,051,586." I did some rough math in my head and I figured it was around 100,000 USA dollars. _Holy shit._ " You will also need to get housing for all of you."

"That is a lot of money." He nodded sadly before letting out a puff of smoke. "That's a lot of money, but I'll get it." He smiled slightly before standing up.

"That's good to hear Seira. I will be happy when you prove the council members wrong, even if it will mean more paperwork." I laughed despite myself, my eyes were shining with tears of mirth as I leaned on my chair for support. I bowed to him before bidding him goodbye and exiting his office.

* * *

I was walking down one of the empty streets throughout Konoha when a large green blob accosted me.

"SEIRA-SAN, I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST. IT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL TO SCARE YOUR YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS WITH YOUR ABSENCE." Gai was hugging me to his body in a grip of iron. I smiled slightly as I remained still. It was nice to feel appreciated and loved, even if it was Gai.

"Gai, I'm fine. Could you put me down?" He turned his blinding smile to me before shaking his head in the negatory.

"I'M SORRY SEIRA-SAN, BUT MY RIVAL KAKASHI HAS GIVEN ME ORDERS TO BRING YOU TO HIM IF I FOUND YOU. I WILL NOT FAIL THIS IMPORTANT MISSION." With this proclamation he adjusted my position so he was carrying me bridal style before racing off to find Kakashi. I clenched my eyes closed as the scenery rushed past us. Finally Gai stopped and set me down on the ground. As I tried to regain my bearings I was swept up into a pair of strong arms against a firm smooth chest. I clutched at the shirt I was held against in an effort to stop the now fading nausea.

"Thank Kami you're okay." A smooth baritone voice whispered into my ear. I was quickly let go and I took the time to take in my surroundings. Kakashi had been the one to hug me, but his visible eye held a mixture of relief and anger. Standing in a clump around us were Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo looking relieved that I had been found. Anko was standing off to the side with a sadistic smirk plastered on her face acting as if nothing was wrong, only the tightened muscles around her eyes gave me any sign of her worry.

"What are you all doing here?" I really should have thought that out better before I said it, but in my defense I was still a little disoriented. Kakashi growled before yanking me around to face him.

"Why the hell do you think we're here? We were looking for you. It isn't common place for a person who has been in a coma for a_ month_ to go missing. It's actually pretty rare, especially when no one saw her leave." His shoulders were heaving slightly as he closed his eye to gather his thoughts. "We thought you had been kidnapped or k-killed. I thought I had lost you." I winced as he said this. He had already lost so much, to think that the first time he really let himself begin to care for someone they had died would be crushing to him.

"I'm really sorry Kakashi," I turned to look at all of my friends, "I'm really sorry everyone, but something came up and I didn't have time to let you know I was okay."

"Seira, what was so important?" Leave it to Iruka to keep a level head and ask that.

"I got a tip that the civilian council was trying to induct Kimi-chan into a _special_ division of ANBU. Then I learned that they were just going to let Sasuke live alone or give him a guardian who would encourage revenge, and I couldn't let that happen. So now I have to make §10,051,586 in a month or I loose guardianship of Kimi-chan and Sasuke. Oh, and I have to buy a house." My words were rushed together, but everyone seemed to get the gist of it.

"Can they do that?" It was Kotetsu who asked this and I turned to see him frowning slightly. I was about to reply when Anko's bitter voice beat me to it.

"Of course they can. When have rules and laws stopped them from making someone's life a living hell based upon prejudice or furthering their own ambitions. They thrive on their power, they thrive on destroying lives because they have nothing better to do." Even though she kept her trademark smirk on her face I could still see how her eyes had become hard and her jaw was clenching imperceptibly. I nodded my assent to Anko's statement.

"Look I have to get home, but I appreciate you all looking for me." They all nodded before leaping away. The only one who remained was Kakashi. He was the first to speak.

"How do plan to make the money?" I let out a frustrated growl as I ran my hand through my short hair.

"Honestly? I have no clue." I let my gaze wander until it landed upon the orange book peeking out of Kakashi's vest. I reached out and yanked it out of his pocket, I was intending to reprimand him for reading the smut, but I stopped as the picture on the front caught my attention. On the cover there was a scantily clad nurse and a leering business man in an office. My eyes lit up. "I know, I'll whore myself out." It was perfect I could sell my services as a medic to wealthy clients for a boatload of cash. I heard a strangled noise from Kakashi and I noticed that his eye had widened.

"Seira, you can't do that." I started to feel irritation at his dismissal of my awesome idea.

"What are you talking about? It's a great idea. Are you doubting that people will pay for my services?" I turned to glare at him. I'm an awesome medic, who was he to doubt me. I could see a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks as he waved his hands in a placating fashion.

"No, it's not that it's just . . . what do you think Suzume would say?" I paused as I thought about her reaction to me leaving the hospital, but I figured she would feel the change was necessary.

"Well she may be upset at first, but I think after I explain she'll help me scope out high paying clients, Suzume has connections _everywhere_." This didn't seem to put Kakashi at ease, in fact it made him turn pinker.

"W-what about . . . umm . . . Gai! Yes, what would Gai think about such un-youthful behavior?"

"Gai used my help plenty of times when he didn't want to have to pay, especially when he came back from a long mission. Why would he care?" Kakashi was gone at this point. His eye was huge and his face was as red as a tomato.

"I won't let you become a prostitute and sell your body. There are other ways to make money." It was my turn to splutter as I stared at Kakashi in horror.

"What in the world do you mean by prostitute?" He seemed just as startled as I was.

"Wait you aren't planning to sell your body to wealthy business men that Suzume-san finds for you in an attempt to raise the money to save your family?" I stared at him for a minute before breaking down into fits of laughter.

"Kakashi you've been reading to much smut, that sounds like a bad romance novel." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Well what did you mean?"

"I meant I would sell my service as a _medic_ to high paying wealthy clients, not my body. I'm hardly experienced in that area anyway." I muttered the last part under my breath and I was pretty sure Kakashi didn't notice. He let out a relieved sigh before pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Don't scare me like that again, I almost thought I was going to have to protect your virtue." I grinned up at him before hooking my arm around his waist.

"Kakashi if I ever need my virtue protected you will be the first on I call." I tried to keep most of the laughter out of my voice. With that we made our way to my apartment in a companionable silence.

"See ya tomorrow Kakashi." He waved back before disappearing in a poof of smoke. I unlocked my door and stalked into my apartment. I stopped short as my eyes fell upon Minato standing in my living room. He turned his bright blue eyes on me before speaking.

"We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: I really worked to get this out to you guys quickly so please forgive any mistakes. I want to thank everyone for reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Unwanted and Unneeded

A/N: Check out the link in my profile to see a picture of Shin.

Chapter 20: Unwanted and Unneeded: Divine Intervention

"We need to talk." Those were four words I did not want to hear.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I made to brush past him, but and iron grip on my wrist stopped me from moving further. I looked up and found myself held in place by piercing blue eyes. I sighed in surrender before moving towards the couch. If we were going to talk, then I was going to be comfortable. "Well . . . get talking." He sighed before taking a seat in one of the surrounding chairs.

"Shinigami-sama should have gone over this, but it seems that I'm going to have to explain your duties to you. As the holder of the Shinnigan you are now responsible for the spirits you come across. That is one of the prices you pay for their aid. If you want a spirit to fight for you, then you have to first help them or petition them for service. Using a spirit to fight against its will will end _very_ badly."

"I can use spirits to fight for me?" This was news to me. Minato stared at me incredulously before sighing again.

"He didn't tell you anything, did he?" I shook my head.

"Okay, you can interact with ghosts as if they were real people, and as you gain more control over your ability you will be able to give spirits the ability to interact with others who are still alive."

"So if I get good, then I could call on a spirit to fight an opponent," I saw he was about to interrupt when I hastily amended my statement. "As long as I gain their permission and service beforehand, right?" He grinned before nodding.

"Thank Kami you catch on quick. Now the only other thing I can tell you about is the ja-aku na tamashii—"

"Dark Soul? Shin isn't very creative, is he? First Bleach, now 'dark soul', what next? The Little Mermaid?" He frowned at me. I returned it with a sheepish smile, "sorry."

"Yes. The ja-aku na tamashii or dark soul is the persona that takes control of your body when it comes under great duress." I raised an eyebrow at his vocabulary. " It's basically a self-preservation mechanism, but with a major glitch."

"What kind of glitch are we talking about?" The dead Hokage stared out the window for a moment, before sighing and turning back to me.

" A deadly one. Seira, it doesn't care about Konoha, your friends, your family, it only cares about staying alive. If you allow it to gain control then it will use whatever means to stay alive that it can find. That means it will sacrifice anything, and I mean _anything_ to survive." I shivered at this proclamation. "If you feel strong negative emotions, then there is a very high chance that this dual personality _will_ take over. You can't let that happen." I paled.

"I already let it take over once, didn't I?" he nodded solemnly. I cringed as I remembered relishing the fear of the council members. I remembered feeling as if I was a prisoner in my own body.

" Yes, when the dark soul is in control your eyes are pitch black with yellow iris'. When you are in control your eyes will be a blood red, identical to Shinigami-sama's eyes." This didn't horrify me; I actually thought Shin's eyes were pretty cool.

"Is that all?" Minato nodded.

"That's all I'm able to tell you, the rest you will have to discover on your own." I sighed in resignation.

"Well if that's it I'm going to go get a good nights sleep. This next month is going to suck." With that I headed to my bed an fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next few week s could be describe in one word. Hell. I had hit the ground running in a sense. I pushed myself beyond any limits I had ever contemplated possible. I had ended up getting an office in the hospital where doctors could refer their patients to me, and they did. So many patients. I was working twenty-hour shifts a day and raking in as much money as possible. In the days that I was forced to take off I went house hunting.

It was seventeen days into the bet when I found my new home. It was a pretty good deal for the price that I was paying. For the US equivalent of 50,000, I was able to get a four-bedroom house with three bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, study, dining room, and it had a medium sized dojo-like room.

Great deal, right? Well there were a _couple_ repairs needed to make it . . . habitable. The roof had several holes, there was water damage to the walls, the floors had weeds sprouting through them, there may have been a wall missing, you needed a machete to make it to the front door, the closest house was four miles away, the dojo was caved in, and there was an army of fuzzy creatures inhabiting the woodwork. Just a few problems. Who was I kidding, it was a nightmare.

Now I was spending four hours sleeping, sixteen hours working, and four hours making repairs to the house. My friends had been awesome about helping out, especially Anko. She seemed intent on screwing the council over. Who was I to turn her away from her very productive revenge.

Since the bet I hadn't been allowed to see Sasuke or Kimimaro. The council said it was to keep them safe, but I think they're full of crap. They just wanted to keep us apart. Bastards. I was starting to hate the council more and more each day. No wonder so many writers made them jerks, it was true. Even if I hated them I still was somewhat glad that I didn't have to worry about a child who was emotionally challenged and I kid who had just been traumatized enough to make him insane in the future. Naruto even stayed with Suzume while I dealt with all of my financial problems.

It was day thirty-one and I had the money. I had just dropped off my final paycheck in a safe at my repaired home. I was on skipping to the Hokage's, ready to settle the debt twelve hours in advance when I ran into Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka, and Anko who were just leaving the dango stand.

" Hey Seira, how do you like your eggs in the morning?" I turned with a blinding grin to Kotestu,

"Unfertilized." His face lit up as he engulfed me in a hug. I was lifted into the air as he rocked me back and forth, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"You're finally back to normal. I missed you so much!" I laughed as he set me down. I pushed him away before greeting the other three.

" How are you guys doing on this glorious day?" Anko laughed brashly before socking me in the arm.

"I can't wait to see the look on those wrinkled old windbags' faces when you show up with the cash." I threw her a sadistic grin before laughing with too.

"I'm just so glad that it's finally over. I mean, I get my family and we can all live happily ever …" I trailed off as I saw a cursing businessman storming towards me pulling Naruto by his ear. I frowned as he threw Naruto into my legs. I caught him reflexively as I went to yell at the man. He beat me to it.

"Do you know what that hooligan did to my store? It is §506,936 in damages to goods. I demand reimbursement!" His face turned an odd shade of purple as his seven chins waggled ominously. I ignored him as I bent down to Naruto's level.

"Naruto, could you tell me what happened?" He nodded guiltily before replying in a soft whisper.

"I was doing a prank, like Jiji said I could, but it didn't work. When I tried to fix it . . . it broke the store." I sighed as I stood up.

"Did you get an estimate of all of the damage?" he nodded forcefully. "Do you need it _right_ now?" He nodded again. I sighed another time before reaching into my pocket for my wallet. I opened it to find the equivalent of five dollars, not the five thousand that I needed to pay. "I don't have the money on me, but I have it at my home." I turned to the group "Guys I have to take care of this. I'll . . . I'll see you later." My words were lifeless as I gently grabbed Naruto's shoulder and steered us to our house.

I left the two at the edge of the city before doing Shunshin to get to the house and back quickly. The paper bills felt heavy in my hands as I carried the amount asked for back to the two males. I placed the paper money into the hands of the irate merchant. The greed in his eyes disgusted me as I watched my family slip away with each exchanged bill.

"I've given you restitution for the damage, please leave." My voice was steady and mechanical. He nodded before waddling away, seven chins and all.

"I'm sorry nee-chan." Naruto's small voice pulled me from my thoughts as he wrapped his small arms around my legs. I sighed before crouching down.

"It's not your fault Naruto . . . just be more careful in the future." He nodded solemnly, his eyes large and round.

"Can Kimimaro and Sasuke still live with us?" I frowned. _How was I going to get §__506,936 in twelve hours?_ I reached out and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"If we get a miracle," I whispered softly into his ear. I felt his hold tighten and I heard his breathing hitch.

"I'm sorry I was a bad boy Nee-chan. Please let them come home!" It was the first time I had seen, or rather felt, Naruto cry. His words were said in the most heartbreaking tone, as my shoulder grew damp.

"If only it were that easy." I was suddenly yanked out of the hug by a pair of strong hands. Kakashi was facing me; his breathing was a tad heavy.

"I found a way for you to make the money."

"How did you find out?"

"Anko found me, we've all been scouring konoha to find you a way to make the money." My heart rose to my chest as my eyebrows arched in surprise. _Surely it isn't this easy_. I almost didn't want to believe that we still had a chance.

"Where?" My question wasn't 'What is it?' or 'What do I have to do?' it was 'Where?' that was how desperate I was.

"There's a contest with a cash prize of §550,000 for the winner." I nodded already preparing to run off towards the money. "The only hitch is that it is a music competition. You're going to have to sing or perform something." Whoa, backup, rewind, run that by me again.

"What?" He turned impatiently towards me.

"Seira, I know you can sing. I've heard you sing lullabies to Naruto." I spluttered indignantly.

"Stalker. There's a difference."

"What's the difference?" he spoke as if I had the intelligence of a two-year-old.

"Uh, maybe hundreds of people. Or maybe the fact that I'm a horrible singer." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Your voice is fine, and what it lacks you make up for in the passion and meaning in your words. Just sing the lullaby you sing to Naruto." I frowned, biting my lip nervously. Taking a deep breath I decided that I would do anything for my boys, even _that_.

"Alright, I'll do it. How long do I have to practice?"

"The contest starts in six hours." I cringed.

"Isn't that cutting it a little close? We don't even know if I'll win."

"Seira it's your only shot." It was blunt and somewhat cruel, but in the end it was true.

"Alright . . . I'm going to go practice. Just promise . . . promise me you'll be there." His eye softened and I assumed that under the shifting fabric of his mask he smiled.

"Of course I'll be there, what kind of a friend would I be if I missed it?" I laughed before pushing chakra into my legs.

'Wish me luck." I waved before leaping away. After I hopped away Kakashi remained standing on the road Naruto at his side.

" You don't need luck, Seira."

* * *

I was practicing in our training ground when a rustling of leaves alerted me to someone's presence. I whirled around to see Shin leaning against one of the trees, his face hidden in shadow.

"What do you want Shin?" I had my hands resting on my hips as I glared at the death god. He smirked before turning his blood-like gaze upon me.

"You can't enter this competition." I growled in anger.

"Why the hell not? This is my last chance to get the money." He sneered at me mockingly before speaking as if he was talking to a three-year-old.

" What is singing often a trait of, Hime?" I opened my mouth to reply with a scathing remark before frowning in thought. _What is singing a trait of? _

"I don't know. What is it a trait of?" his sneer morphed into a Cheshire grin.

" Two words my little hime, Mary Sue." I stared before cursing profusely. _Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. _ I tried to keep my visage cool as I returned my gaze to his mocking eyes.

"Oh well, I'm still going to do it." His face quickly darkened as he frowned sharply.

"To bad, hime. I didn't get you this far and work this hard to let you ruin it because you wanted to let your _maternal_ side show. If you sing, it shows that you're becoming a Mary-sue, which means that there is a chance that _I_ could loose. I don't like to lose." He was practically snarling at the end of his mini-speech. I leaned forward and lifted my face until it was inches from Shin's.

"Make me." In retrospect, that was an immensely childish thing to do. It was about the equivalent of triple-dog-daring Shin to stop me. However, at that moment it was an awesome thing to say. I smirked before whirling around and walking a few feet away.

In an instant bark was digging into my back as Shin's cool body pinned me to a tree. His hand was pushing into my throat with just enough pressure to be painful, but not lethal. I tried to reach up to remove his icy appendage from my neck, but he used his other hand to pin my arms above my head. I shivered as his cool breath made contact with my flushed skin. His wine-colored eyes bore down into me with an unnerving amount of intensity. I unconsciously moved my gaze down to his mouth, which smirked in triumph. Leaning forward he murmured into my ear.

"You underestimate what I will do to win." I felt another tremor race up my spine as his frosty breath caressed my neck. He pulled back and I felt my body try to follow him, I cursed inwardly before forcing myself to remain rigid. His eyes danced with mischief. He smirked once more before murmuring several words of gibberish under his breath. I peered warily at his mouth, which began to glow softly. Slowly he leaned forward until he nose was a hairs-breadth from mine. I inhaled sharply at the invasion of my personal bubble, but his body prevented me from escaping. "Sing for me, hime." With that his lips came down and captured my own in an unexpected kiss.

My knees went weak as a frigid force coursed through my body. I shivered as my stomach fluttered nauseatingly. Cool lips moved against my own, beckoning me to respond, coaxing me to let myself give in to the primal yearning. His lips tasted sweet, too sweet, unlike the air of decay I would have expected. My own muscles betrayed me as my eyes fluttered shut and my lips began to move against his. I have little doubt that if my hands hadn't been pinned they would have been roaming over the death god's body. Coherent thought left my mind in lieu of base instincts. As much as I hated Shin, he was an out-of-this-world kisser. He leaned into me causing our bodies to become flush with one another. I shivered in both revulsion and pleasure. What senses that were left to me were held prisoner in my mind, shouting at the wrongness of this act. My body ignored them.

Thankfully it was Shin's cool hand brushing against the skin on my spine that brought me back to my senses. I snapped my eyes open and with as much strength as I could muster I stamped down on his foot. With a startled yelp he jumped back cursing. I smirked in triumph before moving to wipe my mouth off with my sleeve.

"It serves you right you bastard." I yelled at him, or I would have yelled had my voice been working. I stopped as I tried to scream at him again; not a sound escaped my lips. My hands flew to my throat and mouth as I tried to comprehend what was happening. I stared in horror as Shin began to laugh.

"I thought you were going to sing for me, hime?" he tried to pose the question innocently, but he couldn't mask the smug quality in his tone. I tried to shout at him, scream, yell, anything that would prove that I could talk. In the end I had to resign myself to the fact that Shin had stolen more than a kiss. He had stolen my voice and my last chance at keeping my mismatched family together. I sank to the ground and started writing in the dirt with a rock.

_What did you do to me?_

I felt him lean over my shoulder to read my marks.

"Oh, I just stole your voice for three days. Nothing permanent." He patted me on the head condescendingly. I allowed a growl to reverberate in my chest, even though no sound escaped me.

_Okay Ursula, how did you do it? _

Even if I was angry with him I still wanted to know if there may be a way to fix this whole mess.

" Now, now, there's no need for name calling. I took it when I kissed you." I threw him a startled look that soon turned to revulsion. Even if I hated him, I was still a girl. No girl wants to hear that I guy kissed her for any other reason than that he at leasthad _some_ feelings for her. "Aww, don't be sad hime, in reality I only had to make our lips touch for an instant, I lingered for my own pleasure."

_I won't be your toy_

He chuckled at this.

"You'll always be my toy Seira, whether you like it or not." I pivoted on my toes and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell in a heap before I raced of into the woods, tears of disgust and horror streaming down my face.

I didn't stop as I fled further into the trees. I only halted when I found myself at the edge of a lake. I collapsed to the ground as all of the frustrations I had held back for a month were let loose. I pounded my fist into the ground before turning to the several trees surrounding the large body of water. I opened my mouth to scream soundless epithets to the world. _Why couldn't I ever catch a break? Why was I the one that a bunch of bored deities had an unhealthy obsession with? _ _Why me?_

I punched one of the nearby boulders, unconsciously channeling chakra through my fist into the stone. It exploded throwing shard around the clearing and into the lake, disrupting the glassy surface with waves and ripples. Several bit into my skin flooding my body with a refreshing pain. I paused to catch my breath as I felt something trying to rise inside of me. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to calm down. In. Out. In. Out. I focused on my breathing in an attempt to force my shadow side back to wherever it came from.

I opened my eyes to see that the dust from the boulder had settled revealing a small shrine hidden among the reeds on the bank of the lake. It was an eight-armed woman holding a guitar-like instrument. She was carved out of stone with a snake draped around her base. I crawled over to the small statuette, brushing away the reeds and grime that coated it. I used some of the lake water to wash away the mud and dirt, which revealed jade eyes on the snake.

Now, I'm not religious in any sense of the word. I went to church for Christmas and Easter, but that was for my mom, not me. I had a more basic outlook on life. Respect nature, and treat others as you would want to be treated. Pretty simple, right? However, at this point I was desperate for a miracle. I knelt before the statue as I bowed my head. _I know you can't hear me and you probably have better things to do, but I . . . I could _really_ use a miracle right now. I don't care what I have to do, but I can't loose my family. Not again._ Tears of despair dripped off of my face onto the head of the small snake. I was too preoccupied with my pity-fest to realize that the eyes began to glow.

" Now who said I couldn't hear you?" I whirled around in shock to see a beautiful women perched upon a boulder with the guitar object laying across her lap and a fan in her hand. Her long purple-black hair was draped to cover her uh . . . assets, thankfully. Adorning her head was a circular headpiece with three flames and a white snake was draped across her shoulders.. Everything about her screamed divine power, goddess, immortal . . . take your pick. I started retreating. "Now, now, it's rude to run away from someone trying to help you." I paused in disbelief.

_Can you help me save them? Or are you just here to torment me, like Shin? Who are you anyway? _She let loose peals of melodic laughter at this. I frowned, crossing my arms at the indignity. Soon her laughter died down and she gestured for me to walk over to her.

"I can help you save your family, Seira-chan. My name is Benzaiten." She gave a serene smile before frowning at the confused look on my face. "I'm also known as Benten ," I shrugged. She pouted, "The Goddess of music, poetry, learning, and art?  A river Goddess? A patron of children? How come you know that stupid bastard Shin, but you don't know me?" Her voice was filled with indignation. I probably would have laughed, if I wasn't afraid she would turn me into a toad or another unsavory critter.

_I'm sorry I don't know who you are, but so far you are the best God/Goddess I know._ I didn't mention that I only new two deities. She seemed to brighten at this before standing up and walking over to me. Slowly she circled me, poking and prodding various pieces of my anatomy, before she stood before me and clapped her hands in understanding. She laid a delicate finger on her chin before speaking.

"So Shin stole your voice, because there was a chance you could be disqualified if you sang." I nodded bitterly, a scowl on my face. "Well in a way he was right, but you probably could have gotten away with it under the ' Actions under duress clause.'

_The what?_ She patted my head condescendingly.

"It means that you were forced by circumstances outside of your control to exhibit a Mary-sue trait. Duh! Anyway, I can't circumvent Shin-teme's charm, but I can bestow upon you some inspiration. I am the goddess of music after all." I wanted bow to her, but her _generous_ offer had me wary. Deals with gods always had a price.

_What's the price?_ She waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"You only have to do three things. Care for my Shrine." She pointed to the small statuette. "I'm even willing to move it to the pond next to your home. Somehow you have to contact the head of my patron summons and give him this." She handed me a circular white disk, about the size of my palm. "and you have to find a way to save a favorite follower of mine. In the distant future you will come across her as an enemy, but with persuasion she will easily join Konoha, she will be safe here. Any questions?"

_Who are your summons, and who is the girl? _She pouted again.

"Ruin my fun, I wanted you to guess. Her are some clues. My shrine, and the girl is famous for her deceptively beautiful flute playing. Isn't this so much fun." She clapped her hands and giggled. She suddenly reached over with a glowing hand and touched it to the crown of my head. I felt as if an egg had been cracked on my skull as … something ran down my spine, all the way to my toes. "Good luck Seira-chan, if you ever need me I'm happy to help," and with an echoing giggle she was gone. _This is going to interesting._

* * *

A/N: So far I've been attempting to make this story as real as possible, while I dance in and out of the clichés. I'm trying to get the best of the clichés, but with reality mixed in. The kiss with Shin wasn't planned, it kind of just developed on it's own, but there isn't any love between Seira and Shin. Or is there? Doubtful, but who knows.

I tried to make Benzaiten happy and bubbly, with a hint of a princess. She likes Seira because Seira is caring for children who would have had terrible lives without her, and she's fighting to protect those kids. I wanted this chapter to show the ever-present influence of the competition and the Gods in Seira's life and how she has to get over these conflicts using her intellect and personal skills.


	20. Chapter 20: Seira, Seira

Chapter 21: Seira, Seira, Seira of the Forest Watch Out For That . . . Wall

_This is going to be interesting._ I let out a silent puff of air as I gazed around me. The sun had moved a significant distance since my run in with death and I decided that I should head back and hope for the best. As I began to walk I realized that the noises around me, that had been just wildlife chatter before, now seemed to have a rhythm. I started to walk faster as I looked around uneasily. Every living thing seemed to be making music. I jumped into the trees in an effort to get away from the beat nature was playing. _Is this a joke?_ As I moved faster the tempo of the song increased. A leapt down to the ground and stopped. The music stopped as well.

_Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me._ It was like being trapped inside a twisted Disney cartoon. If a lobster starting singing under the sea I might have gone postal. I shook my head in resignation before moving as quickly as possible to get to the village. By the time I had reached the entrance of the competition I was feeling a bit . . . well let's just say I wasn't crapping out daisies and sunshine. My mood didn't look up as Suzume approached with a bag in her hand.

"Seira-chan, I picked up a couple of lovely outfits for you to try on for when you sing." I nodded before reaching for a stick. I began writing on the ground quickly. "Seira-chan, why aren't you answering me?" I pointed to the ground where I had written that my voice was gone, but a richly dressed girl came up behind me and pushed my already off balance body out of the way. She then proceeded to walk over the words effectively blurring them into an illegible mess. I would have groaned if any sound would come out. I turned to Suzume and started using exaggerated charades to tell her that I had, literally, lost my voice.

"I think she's trying to say that she lost her voice." I turned to see a girl around my age dressed in simple civilian clothing. She wasn't beautiful, but pretty in a girl-next-door kind of way. I nodded turning back to Suzume.

"Oh, Seira-chan, what will you do now?" I shrugged uneasily shifting from foot to foot.

"Can you play an instrument?" The same girl interjected. She blushed as our attention focused on her. "I'm Keiko, Akamori Keiko." She bowed to me politely and I returned the gesture awkwardly.

"My name is Asukai Suzume and the mute one is Seira." Keiko smiled warmly before giving another suggestion.

"Can you dance?" I nodded unsurely. Was cabbage-patching consider dancing here? "Well, why don't you dance instead? At least you could have a chance at being so original that you could place." She had a point. It just might work. I was about to reply when a voice whispered through my mind. _I give you the gift of inspiration. _

"Seira-chan are you in there?" I blinked before blushing slightly. I nodded before gesturing with my hand to the bag. Clothes always diverted Suzume's attention. "These are outfits for you to choose from, although now you can only use a couple of them." She frowned before plastering a serene smile on her face. "Let's go make you pretty." I opened my mouth in order to retort, but realized that it was a pointless endeavor. I was dragged back stage by a giggling Suzume followed by a bemused Keiko.

"Keiko-san, why are you competing in the contest?" a brief flash of anguish crossed her face before she replaced it with a soft smile.

"My grandfather is very ill and in order to afford his medical care to be cured I need to win the prize money." I shifted uneasily as she snorted quietly. "I doubt that I have a chance though. Do you see that girl over there?" she pointed to the richly dressed young woman I had seen earlier. "That's Yuki-hime, she has won this contest since she was thirteen. Her father is one of the Daimyo's advisors. So she has been trained in music since she was a babe. I doubt that I can beat her, but I'm sure that you can Seira-san."

She smiled at me in a reassuring manner. I returned the smile even though I felt as if I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I did not do well with hundreds of people staring at me. Before I realized what was happening I was onstage standing in front of a crowd of hundreds if not thousands of people. I blinked dazedly as bright lights blinded me. Music began to assault my ears as fear gripped me. Suddenly an unknown force took hold of me. _It's time to dance, Seira-chan._

My fear dissipated as I inhaled deeply as a soft cadence began to play in the background; my foot started to pulse with a hidden rhythm. My body engaged in swaying as I closed my eyes, immersing myself in the music. Slowly I began to move languidly across the stage, the movements were graceful and unconfined. The underlying current of the dance alluded to a greater force barely being held at bay. I spun and twirled as the music carried me further into a fluent current of notes and rhythms. Every movement was accented by a gentle, almost tender elegance that radiated peace and calm. It was ever giving, ever taking.

Suddenly the steady beat began to become erratic, my movements followed morphing from slow and steady to quick and changing. My limbs snapped out in quick succession creating the illusions of flickers. Soft movements turned chaotic as I bended and twisted; always in motion, but never finding a pattern. My breathing became heavy as I pushed my muscles through the highly taxing movements. It was creation, it was destruction.

The pulse quickened as my feet lifted from the ground in jumps, flips, twists, and other acrobatic feats. The dance was pure motion. Grace mixed with chaos. I spent more time flipping through the air than I did on the ground. Sharp staccato notes accenting the undertones of misleadingly calm music. It was creativity, it was deception.

With a loud crash the air vibrated as light flashed across the stage. I moved across the stage in spurts of unparalleled speed never touching the same spot twice. Every thunder of the beat and flash of light found me in a new position in a different area of the stage. My heartbeat quickened as I used all of my speed to jump across the floor in between flashes of light. It was power, it was untamed.

Then the dance and music began to hammer out a solid, unchanging tempo. My feet were now resting firmly on the ground, periodically sweeping into new positions. My arms became stiff, my movements subtle and firm. The beat had become strong and pounding. It echoed into the night, piercing my soul in a steady unchanging pulse. It was stability, it was stubbornness.

The music drew to a close as I returned to my starting position. I took deep breaths to steady myself. In. Out. The force from before let me go and I regained control of my limbs.

I was startled as applause met my ears. I allowed a tired grin to grace my face as I saw several of my friends cheering wildly. Anko and Kotetsu were standing on their chairs whooping and hollering, while Gai, Kakashi, Izumo, and several shinobi I was acquaintances with were clapping enthusiastically. Even Ryuu-shishou was there. I scanned the crowd again and I was gifted the sight of Iruka standing with Naruto. My grin widened as I nodded slightly to them. I bowed before making my way to the wing that Suzume was standing in. She pulled me into a hug and I leaned back to swing her around. It helped that I was somewhat taller than her. Keiko came over and congratulated my performance. I was so happy and proud of myself, until I heard it.

Her voice was incredible. Smooth and rich, each word rang beautifully. With a cringe I looked over to see Yuki standing on the stage, her singing sounded as if she were an angel. I gaped at her in shock. I would need divine intervention if I was going to come even close to winning.

Soon it was Keiko's turn to sing and it was just as beautiful as Yuki's if not better. I cringed again. I couldn't begrudge my new friend the win if she did gain the first place prize. I looked out one of the windows as I saw the sun had set. Startled I glanced at a clock and found that the time was 10:30. I bit my lip nervously as all of the contestants were called out onto the stage for the results.

Yuki seemed smug and confident that she would win even though she did not need the money. Keiko twisted her skirt nervously, but she kept a serene smile on her face that spoke of her confidence in her abilities. I however was close to hyperventilating. _Somebody give me a paper bag._ My lip was probably a mutilated mess by now from chewing on it. I was going to need divine intervention. _Always happy to help Seira-chan._

"The winner of the Annual Benzaiten festival is . . . Seira." Applause filled the air along with an undignified squawk of protest. Yuki stomped over to the judges as I ran forward and grabbed the bag of money. _Yoink._ There was a murmur of confusion as I raced out the side door into the streets of Konoha. Anko was immediately at my side as I raced to my house.

"We gotta hurry, there's only twenty minutes until midnight." I raced into the house and turned sharply into the room with the safe. Well I would have turned sharply if I hadn't slid straight into a wall. I rubbed my head while simultaneously throwing a glare at a snickering Anko. I grabbed the scroll holding the sealed money as we raced out into the night. _Now would be a really bad time to time to trip_.

I dashed across the rooftops as the tower came into sight. I glanced at my watch to see that there were five minutes left until midnight. I looked up to see a whole lot of red invading my vision. Instinct to over as I jumped back away from the flames that cooked the roof I was just on. In seconds I was on guard looking for the perpetrator. I shivered slightly as ghost pains danced across my skin. Memories of a woman's screams, my screams flickered across my mind. I quickly realize that a ring of fire surrounded me.

Flames lashed out from the circle, trying to grab me with burning arms. I blanched; fear began to grip me as a cold sweat broke out across my body. Just as I felt my knees go weak I heard that stupid beat again. Music played through my head as my foot began to tap. Suddenly I was no longer in control of my body as I began to dance. I evaded the closing flames until I was able to leap out of the circle, spinning through the air silently. That's right, I _danced _my way out of danger. Aren't I special? _Insert sarcasm_. Once out it was a mad dash to the Hokage tower. Anko played interference with our assailant as I focused on pushing my speed to the limit. With a minute to spare a sailed through the Hokage's window and hit the wall with a thud. Again. I shook to rid myself of the tweety birds circling it. I grinned up at the Hokage and his advisors.

"I assume that by your grin you have the money?" I nodded happily pulling out the scroll and the bag of prize money. I handed them straight to the Hokage who watched me with amusement in his eyes. I looked up to see Koharu gazing down at me, both literally and figuratively. I waggled my fingers at her from my position on the floor. She looked away sharply, this cause a smile to grace my face. A looked out the window in search of Anko in time to see a dark shape hurtling at us. With a crash the body flew through the glass, sprinkling the carpet with ice-like shards. Anko quickly followed the body, a sadistic grin on her face.

"What is the meaning of this" Koharu shrieked as she looked from the body to Anko. Anko grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I was just taking care of so trash." Having worked with Anko since she was young the Hokage understood the message she was trying to give. He gave a slight nod and she flashed away with the bundle of black at her side.

"Seira-san, it's late and I'm sure that you're tired. Tomorrow morning I'm sure you can stop by and pick up Kimimaro and Sasuke. How does that sound?" I smiled and nodded happily before jumping out the broken windowpane. As I left I heard a muttered, "Why doesn't anybody in this village use the door?" I landed at the base of the tower with a chuckle.

I was walking down the empty street when a pair of arms locked around my waist.

"What do we have here?" _Sonovabitch._

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I honestly had a huge writer's block. To be honest I'm not too happy with this chapter, but eh what are you going to do. I'll most likely revise it later when Benzaiten decides to give ME some inspiration. Please review, it makes my day so much better!


End file.
